Piraterie à Poudlard
by Azufyra
Summary: Et si la créatrice de toutes choses décidaient que ses enfants n'avaient plus à souffrir ? Et si Portgas D Ace allait à Poudlard pour protéger Harry Potter en 1995 ? La piraterie s'installe à Poudlard, accompagnée par une odeur de révolte alors que les homme de la Grand Line rencontrent les sorciers et les sorcières de l'Angleterre. (Future romance possible entre OC/ One Piece)
1. Chapter 1

**Piraterie à Poudlard **

**Chapitre 1**

**Angleterre, Little Whinging :**

Harry Potter était assis sur une balançoire, le regard perdu dans le vide, alors que son cousin parlait avec ses amis. Ces derniers n'étaient que des imbéciles. Ils venaient le provoquer juste pour s'amuser…

Il vit ce dernier se préparer à rentrer et un de ses amis lança : « A bientôt Big D ! »

Harry rattrapa Dudley, qui marchait nonchalamment en fredonnant des notes sans suite, en marchant à grands pas et le héla : « Hé ! Big D ! »

Dudley se retourna : « Ah, c'est toi.

Depuis quand tu te fais appeler Big D ? demanda Harry.

Ferme-la… grogna son cousin.

C'est cool, comme nom, dit Harry avec un sourire, Mais pour moi tu seras toujours le Dudlynouchet adoré !

Je t'ai dis de LA FERMER ! répliqua Dudley, dont les mains de la taille d'un jambon se serrèrent en deux poings massifs.

Tes copains savent que ta mère t'appelle Dudlynouchet ?

Tu la fermes, oui ?

À elle, tu ne lui dis pas de la fermer. Et Popkin ou Duddy chéri, tu veux bien que je t'appelle comme ça aussi ? »

Dudley ne répondit rien, l'effort qu'il devait faire pour se retenir de frapper Harry exigeait tout son sang-froid. Cependant, ce dernier perdit son sourire et demanda froidement : « Alors, à qui as-tu cassé la figure ce soir ? Encore un môme de dix ans ? Je sais que tu t'en es pris à Mark Evans, il y a deux jours…

Il l'avait cherché, gronda Dudley.

Ah bon ?

Il a été insolent.

Vraiment ? Il a dit que tu avais l'air d'un cochon à qui on aurait appris à marcher sur deux pattes ? Mais ça, ce n'est pas de l'insolence, Dud, c'est la vérité. »

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du jeune Moldu tandis qu'Harry éprouvait une intense satisfaction à provoquer en lui une telle fureur.

Ils tournèrent à droite, dans l'étroite allée où Harry avait vu Sirius pour la première fois et qui offrait un raccourci entre Magnolia Crescent et Wisteria Walk. L'allée déserte, dépourvue de réverbères, était beaucoup plus sombre que les deux rues qu'elle reliait. Le bruit de leurs pas était étouffé par le mur d'un garage d'un côté et une haute clôture de l'autre.

Mais alors qu'une dispute venait d'éclater entre les deux cousins, quelque chose vint bouleverser la nuit entière. Le ciel indigo parsemé d'étoiles était soudain devenu d'un noir d'encre, sans la moindre lueur, les étoiles, la lune, les réverbères entourés d'un halo brumeux à chaque extrémité de l'allée, tout avait disparu. Le grondement lointain de la circulation, le murmure des feuillages s'étaient tus. L'atmosphère douce et parfumée avait laissé place à un froid mordant, pénétrant. Ils étaient entourés à présent d'une obscurité totale, impénétrable, silencieuse, comme si une main géante avait laissé tomber sur toute l'allée un épais manteau de glace qui les aurait aveuglés.

La voix terrifiée de Dudley parvint cependant aux oreilles de Harry : « Que…Qu'est-ce qu-qu-que t-tu f-fais ? Ar-arrête !

Je ne fais rien du tout ! Tais-toi et ne bouge pas !

Je… J-je n'y vois p-plus r-rien ! J-je suis a-aveugle ! Je…

Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »

Harry resta parfaitement immobile, tournant ses yeux aveugles de droite à gauche. Le froid était si intense qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait la chair de poule et ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés sur sa nuque. Il écarquilla les yeux au maximum et scruta l'obscurité sans rien voir.

Il entendit soudainement des râles, et se figea, alors que Dudley le frappait avant de s'enfuir en courant. Harry cria : « DUDLEY ! REVIENS, TU VAS DROIT DESSUS ! »

Un hurlement effroyable retentit et les bruits de pas de son cousin s'arrêtèrent net. Au même moment, Harry sentit s'insinuer derrière une onde glacée qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il y en avait plus d'un.

Il cria à nouveau à son cousin : « DUDLEY FERME-LA ! QUOIQUE TU FASSES, NE DIS RIEN ! Baguette… »

Il se mit à tâtonner fébrilement le sol à la recherche de sa baguette, qui lui avait échappé des mains. Il finit par la trouver et se retourna rapidement. Son estomac se révulsa : une haute silhouette encapuchonnée glissait doucement vers lui, comme suspendue au-dessus du sol, sans qu'on puisse voir ni pieds ni visage sous sa longue robe. A mesure qu'elle avançait, la créature semblait aspirer la nuit.

Reculant d'un pas incertain, Harry leva sa baguette : « Spero Patronum… »

Un filet de vapeur argentée jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette magique. Le Détraqueur ralentit mais le sortilège ne fonctionna pas.

Harry recula à nouveaux et lança le sort, à nouveau, d'une voix plus assurée : SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Un immense cerf jaillit de la baguette et frappa de sa ramure le Détraqueur qui s'envola, semblable à une chauve-souris. Il était vaincu.

Harry ordonna alors au cerf immatériel de charger le second Détraqueur qui s'en prenait à son cousin, recroquevillé par terre, ses mains sur sa tête.

Une fois la menace écartée, le jeune sorcier rejoignit au pas de course son cousin qui tremblait et gémissait, comme en état de choc. Ce fut en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher derrière lui en courant qu'il brandit instinctivement sa baguette en pivotant sur ses talons pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Mrs Figg, leur vieille folle de voisine, apparut devant lui toute essoufflée. Des mèches grises s'échappaient de son filet à cheveux, un autre filet, à provisions celui-là, pendait de son poignet en produisant un bruit de ferraille et ses pieds sortaient à moitié de ses pantoufles écossaises. Harry esquissa un geste pour ranger sa baguette magique mais… : « Ne la range surtout pas espèce d'idiot ! s'écria la vieille femme d'une voix perçante, S'il y en avait d'autres ? Oh, ce Mondingus Fletcher, je vais le _tuer_ ! »

Harry la fixa, stupéfait tandis qu'elle lui expliquait qu'elle était au courant de l'existence des sorciers, étant elle-même une Cracmolle. Elle les accompagna jusque devant chez les Dursley avant de repartir en trottant, ignorant les appels d'Harry.

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit rapidement la porte et traîna son cousin affalé sur lui à l'intérieur puis entendit sa tante lancer : « Diddy ! Enfin ! Il était temps que tu rentres. Je commençais à être très… _Diddy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

Harry jeta un regard en biais à son cousin et s'écarta vivement pour éviter que ce dernier ne lui vomisse dessus. Pétunia cria : « DIDDY ! Diddy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Vernon ? VERNON ! »

Ce dernier arriva rapidement, et aida son épouse à manœuvrer un Dudley aux genoux flageolants qui tenait à peine debout et demanda : « Qu'y a-t-il, fils ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que Mrs Polkiss t'a donné quelque chose à manger venant de l'étranger ? »

Harry les observa s'inquiéter et s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre lorsque Dudley tendit le bras vers lui, en murmurant : « C'est lui… »

Le jeune homme se figea, un pied sur la première marche alors que l'oncle Vernon explosait de rage : « VIENS ICI, MON Garçon ! Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?

Rien ! Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, ce n'était pas moi, c'était… »

Il fut interrompu par un hibou qui entra dans le salon, volant légèrement puis qui lâcha une grande enveloppe en parchemin avant d'effectuer un gracieux demi-tour, repartant dans la nuit, tandis que l'oncle Vernon pestait à propos de ces oiseaux.

Après avoir lu la lettre venant du Ministère de la Magie, il était livide : il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard pour usage de la magie alors qu'il n'était qu'un sorcier de premier cycle. Et ils voulaient détruire sa baguette magique. Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers l'entrée, avec l'intention de s'en aller lorsque l'oncle Vernon s'écria : « Où vas-tu comme ça ? Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, mon garçon.

Laisse-moi passer.

Tu vas rester ici et m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils…

Si tu ne me laisses pas passer, je te jette un sort, le coupa Harry en levant sa baguette.

N'essaye pas de m'impressionner ! gronda son oncle, Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir en dehors de cette maison de fous que tu appelles une école !

La maison de fous m'a expulsé. Je peux donc faire tout ce que je veux maintenant. Je te donne trois secondes. Un… deux…

Un CRAC assourdissant retentit alors qu'un hibou s'écrasait dans le salon pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et Harry le reconnut comme étant Errol, le hibou des Weasley.

Il lut la lettre rapidement avant de se tourner vers son oncle et déclara : « Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, je reste.

D'où sortent ces fichus hiboux ? rugit ce dernier.

Le premier venait du Ministère de la magie et le second par Mr Weasley, le père de mon ami, Ron. »

Il fut encore interrompu par son oncle et sa tante qui le fixaient furieux alors que Dudley l'accusait à nouveaux. Dursley lâcha : « Donc, tu as jeté à mon fils un de tes sortilèges de cinglé pour qu'il entende des voix et se croie condamné au malheur ou à je ne sais quoi, c'est bien cela ?

Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Ce n'était pas moi ! C'étaient deux Détraqueurs !

Deux quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ?

Des Dé-tra-queurs, répéta Harry, Ils étaient deux.

Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, des Détraqueurs ?

Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, dit la tante Pétunia. »

Elle plaqua vivement ses mains contre sa bouche, tandis qu'Harry la fixait stupéfait. Mrs Figg, c'était une chose, mais _tante Pétunia_ ?

Ils discutèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre de Sirius n'arrive et qu'Harry ne leur avoue que Voldemort était revenu. Pétunia le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Et tout à coup, pour la première fois, il fut heureux que la tante Pétunia soit la sœur de sa mère. Comprenant alors que c'était grave, Vernon ordonna à Harry : « Tu peux tout de suite quitter cette maison, mon garçon !

Quoi ?

Tu m'as très bien entendu ! DEHORS ! »

Mais alors que l'oncle Vernon s'époumonait pour qu'Harry s'en aille, un hibou arriva, tenant une Beuglante entre ses serres. Il la lâcha devant Pétunia qui s'en saisit en tremblant. La lettre s'enflamma et une voix terrifiante s'éleva avec force : « _Souviens-toi de ma dernière Pétunia. »_

Cette dernière, après s'être remise du choc lança à Vernon : « Ce garçon doit rester ici, Vernon.

Il… mais… Pétunia !

Si nous le mettons dehors, les voisins vont jaser, ils vont poser des questions embarrassantes, ils voudront savoir où il est parti. Nous devons le garder chez nous.

Mais Pétunia, ma chérie…

Tu vas rester dans ta chambre. Interdiction de quitter la maison. Et maintenant va te coucher.

Qui t'a envoyé cette Beuglante ?

Ne pose pas de questions.

Tu es en contact avec des sorciers ?

Je t'ai dit d'aller te coucher !

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Souviens-toi de ma dernière quoi ?

File au lit !

Comment se fait-il…

TU AS ENTENDU TA TANTE ? VA TE COUCHER ! hurla l'oncle Vernon. »

Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses et rejoignit sa chambre, stupéfait par les derniers évènements. Et malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était que le début…

Il rejoignit sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, relisant encore et encore les lettres qu'il avait reçu : Dumbledore était allé au Ministère de la Magie pour arranger les choses, cela ne devrait pas l'inquiéter, après tout, ce n'est pas le Ministère qui va faire peur à celui qui est même craint par Voldemort ! Dumbledore avait vaincu Grindelwald, alors ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de faire entendre raison au Ministère !

Il fixa alors Hedwige qui s'agita brusquement, affolée et Harry se leva d'un bond en l'entendant pousser un hululement sonore tandis que la voix de son oncle retentissait : « QUE QUELQU'UN FASSE TAIRE CETTE CHOUETTE ! »

Harry supplia Hedwige de se taire, mais alors qu'elle ne s'affolait que davantage, un crépitement retentit et Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant un flash l'aveugler. Il se réhabitua lentement à la lumière ambiante et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il vit un corps étendu au pied de son lit. Un inconnu venait d'apparaître dans sa chambre et il ne bougeait plus.

Harry le fixa un bref instant avant de gémir de désespoir : « Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc ? »

**Marineford**

Ace se tenait le bras qui fumait : pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mangé son fruit du Démon, il avait été brûlé !  
Il regarda Akainu, son adversaire et amiral de la Marine les regarder avec dégoût avant de déclarer : « Toi et Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ne méritez pas de vivre. Les progénitures de Gold Roger et celle de Dragon sont démoniaques et vous osez vous appeler « frères » ? Je vais mettre fin à cette abomination sur le champ… regarde bien, Poings Ardents, regarde la mort de ton monstre de frère ! »

Ce dernier était agenouillé, son chapeau de paille dans son dos, essayant d'attraper la carte de vie de son frère lorsque l'amiral de la Marine bondit vers lui, son bras transformé en magma brûlant, prêt à le tuer sans remords. Ace se releva à toute vitesse, courant vers Luffy qui ne réagissait pas et se plaça face à son petit frère, les bras écartés, tournant le dos à Akainu qui le frappa.

Il sentit le magma transpercer son torse alors que les yeux de Luffy s'écarquillaient… ça faisait mal… mais au moins Luffy était vivant…  
L'amiral retira son poing de la poitrine d'Ace et recula de quelques pas, alors qu'Ace s'écroulait sur Luffy, du sang coulant de sa bouche…

Un peu plus loin, Barbe Blanche se pencha, ramassant une des perles rouges qui ornaient autrefois le cou de son fils. Une larme s'écrasa sur le dos de sa main et il lança un regard triste aux deux frères. La nouvelle génération était prometteuse, peut-être qu'ils seront ceux qui referont le monde…

Le reste de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, les frères d'Ace étaient figés, fixant avec horreur le trou béant dans la poitrine du brun, et le plus choqué était sans aucun doute Marco, le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche. Il fixait Ace qui était appuyé contre son frère, son visage pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'il chuchotait à Luffy : « Luffy… je suis… désolé… tu es venu me sauver… et moi… j'ai tout… gâché… mais… pourras-tu dire aux autres ce que je vais te dire, petit frère ?... Père… à vous tous… et toi aussi Luffy, je n'oublierai jamais, jusqu'à ma dernière heure… vous m'avez donné… votre affection… à moi ! Ce moins que rien, moi qui ai le sang d'un monstre dans mes veines… Du fond du cœur… je vous remercie ! »

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues tandis que Luffy reniflait. La lueur dans les yeux onyx d'Ace s'éteignit puis disparut, alors que son corps tombait lentement par terre… un sourire ornait ses lèvres… il était mort avec son sourire aux lèvres…

Luffy le regarda avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur déchirant, regardant le ciel assombri par les cendres et la poussière due au combat.

Mais, alors que le cadavre d'Ace était visible aux yeux de tous, une vive lueur blanche éclaira ce dernier, et sous les regards stupéfaits de tous les combattants, Marines comme Pirates, le corps du jeune homme disparut lentement, se désagrégeant en plusieurs centaines de confettis brillantes qui s'envolèrent, volant dans le ciel, puis disparurent, ne laissant derrière elle, que peine et tristesse, larmes et sanglots, le deuil et un amour fraternel entaché par la mort.

Ace avait fermé les yeux un bref instant, ressentant une sensation de froid et de vide dans son cœur, mais cette sensation désagréable fut remplacée par une douce chaleur. Il se sentit en sécurité, comme si toute sa famille, ses amis, le serrait dans leurs bras… il se sentit tirés vers le haut et d'un coup, il rouvrit les yeux, inspirant une grande goulée d'air.

Il s'assit en gémissant, et lâcha dans un murmure : « C'est ça la mort ? Un grand hall vide ?

Bienvenue, jeune pirate… retentit une douce voix sans intonations, ou plutôt, il y avait tellement d'accents différents pour cette voix qu'elle lui semblait atone. »

Il se retourna, surpris et s'exclama : « Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »

Une vive lumière l'aveugla, tandis que derrière ses paupières fermées, il sentit s'approcher de lui quelqu'un dégageant une incroyable aura. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard doux d'une femme aux longs cheveux de couleur pêche, la peau halée, aux grands yeux noisettes en amande… il sentit son cœur rater un mouvement alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne devant lui. Il lâcha : « M-Maman ? C-C'est toi ?

Non, je ne suis pas ta mère. Je ne suis pas un être matériel alors pour pouvoir te parler plus facilement, j'ai emprunté cette apparence… répondit la femme en face de lui.

Qu'est-ce que vous êtes dans ce cas ? lança Ace en la fixant durement.

Je suis tout et rien. Je suis le jour et la nuit, la vie et la mort, vous m'appelez Dieu, vous m'appelez le diable. Je suis l'océan et la terre.

Vous… c'est impossible…

Je suis celle qui a créé le monde, dans le monde où tout a commencé, on me nomme Gaïa, la déesse-mère.

Que… suis-je mort ?

Oui. Tu as été tué en voulant protéger ce garçon que tu appelles ton frère… »

Ace se laissa tomber par terre, assis en tailleur, stupéfait. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sentir un trou béant sous ses doigts, il ne rencontra que de la chair légèrement à vif. Il sursauta lorsque l'être inconnu s'approchait de lui à nouveau en déclarant : « J'ai soigné ta blessure.

Pourquoi ? Quelle importance vu que je suis mort ? demanda Ace.

Parce que tu n'étais pas sensé mourir. Tu n'as pas fini d'accomplir ta destinée.

Ma quoi ?

Ta destinée. Tu as protégé ton frère en offrant ta vie, et c'est pour cela que tu n'es pas encore avec ceux que tu as perdu.

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et où sommes-nous ?

Hum… je vois que tu poses beaucoup de questions… quand à où nous sommes, tu peux décider de l'endroit, je ne discute pas avec ton corps, mais avec ton âme. »

Le jeune pirate fronça les sourcils et soudain, le pont du Moby Dick apparut devant eux, alors que du vent se mettait à souffler dans leurs cheveux, l'air sentant l'océan et le sel.

Ace se détendit aussitôt en voyant et sentant un environnement familier et Gaïa continua : « Lorsque tu es né, ta mère est morte. Tu n'as jamais connu ton père. Tu as été élevé par l'ennemi de ton père, père que tu as longtemps méprisé, et pourtant tu es quand même devenu pirate… ton cœur est bon et pur, ton âme est d'une blancheur éclatante…

On voit que vous n'avez jamais rencontré Luffy… lâcha en souriant le concerné.

Détrompe-toi. Je suis la créatrice et la mère de chaque être qui foule les mondes que j'ai créé.

Si vous êtes aussi puissante, pourquoi n'empêchez-vous pas les Hommes de détruire tout ce qu'ils touchent ? demanda amèrement Ace, Quel genre de mère laisserait ses enfants s'entre-tuer sans intervenir ? »

L'atmosphère se refroidit et la voix de Gaïa tonna : « Je ne suis que leur créatrice, je n'ai pas la main mise sur leur libre arbitre ! J'ai offert aux Hommes, à mes enfants la liberté ! Ils doivent assumer les conséquences de leurs choix ! »

Ace se retint de reculer et la femme se calma avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir : « Vois-tu, si tu n'as pas encore rejoint ta famille décédée, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Je vous écoute…

J'ai créé bien des mondes, et tous ont leur part de ténèbres cependant… l'un de mes enfants a enfreint la seule règle de l'univers : il a défié la mort. Suite à cela, ce monde, le premier que j'ai créé, est sur le point d'imploser.

Je ne vois pas ce que je…

Ce monde, a développé par lui-même technologie, civilisations, et magie. C'est l'un des rares mondes où la magie est complètement présente. L'humanité est divisée en deux types d'individus : d'un côté, les sorciers qui pratiquent la magie, et de l'autre, ceux qui n'ont aucuns pouvoirs. Il y a quatorze ans, celui qui a enfreint la règle de la vie a essayé de tuer un bébé. Malheureusement pour lui, le garçon a survécu et l'a vaincu… temporairement en tout cas. Il est de retour et plus dangereux que jamais.

Un bébé a vaincu un homme adulte ? s'étonna Ace.

Oui, mais une ombre enveloppe son destin et je ne peux lui venir en aide… il a besoin d'un protecteur. Il a besoin de Toi, Portgas D. Ace. »

Sans voix, le pirate plongea dans ses pensées avant de demander : « Vous voulez que je le protège ?

Oui, et que tu l'aides dans sa quête. En échange de cela, tu pourras revenir dans ton monde et reprendre ta vie comme avant.

Je pourrais revoir Luffy, Père et mes frères ?

Oui. »

Ace plongea son regard dans celui de Gaïa et déclara fermement : « Alors c'est d'accord. »

Souriante, Gaïa le prit dans ses bras avant de murmurer : « Sache que ce monde est très différent du tien… mais tu recevras de l'aide, car tu es un de mes enfants. Ne perds jamais espoir.

Je suppose que je dois vous remercier ?

Non, tu n'y es pas obligé. Cependant, quand tu arriveras là-bas, tu risques de t'évanouir à cause du voyage, alors ne t'en fait pas.

Et… si je suis mort, cela veut dire que je n'ai plus mes capacités de logia ? »

Elle s'écarta de lui et le jaugea du regard avant d'esquisser un sourire : « En théorie, tu as perdu le Mera Mera no Mi. Cependant, tu n'es pas encore entré dans le Royaume des Morts. Tu as donc conservé tes pouvoirs ainsi que ton incapacité à nager.

Donc, personne ne pourra avoir les pouvoirs du Mera Mera no Mi ?

Si. La distorsion que tu as causé en restant en vie en a créé un… un deuxième. Celui de ton monde est à nouveau disponible, mais tu as conservé le tien. Vois ceci comme si tu avais ingéré un Fruit du Démon venant d'un autre univers. Au fait, je vais t'envoyer directement chez ton nouveau protégé ! »

Il hocha la tête avant de la sentir s'éloigner. Elle lui sourit en déclarant : « Bon voyage, Ace. »

Il se sentit tiré vers le haut et sa tête lui sembla se déchirer alors qu'il s'évanouissait, disparaissant dans un crépitement enflammé.

Harry fixait le corps immobile de cet inconnu tombé de nulle part et finit par s'approcher doucement, retenant un cri d'horreur en voyant l'immense cicatrice dans le dos nu de son invité surprise. Une telle blessure… comment avait-il survécu ?  
Le jeune sorcier prit alors la décision de le porter jusqu'à son lit, constatant qu'il était encore vivant, juste évanoui.

Il l'allongea difficilement : le bougre était lourd, et visiblement, ce n'était pas de la graisse !

Une fois débarrassé de son lourd fardeau, le jeune homme détailla son invité avec méfiance : des cheveux noirs corbeau plutôt longs, pas de haut, un short longs avec une ceinture avec une initiale : A. Il semblait avoir dans la vingtaine, devait faire dans le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq… et il était en effet très musclé.

Harry déglutit en se promettant de ne pas énerver l'homme quand il se réveillera ! Il tenait à la vie et son intuition lui soufflait que cet homme était puissant, pas mauvais, mais dangereux.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et le matin arriva. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'oncle Vernon commença à ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Harry qui fit tomber une couverture et quelques affaires sur le corps immobile de son… invité inattendu pour le dissimuler des regards. Le gros homme déclara sans prêter attention au bazar inhabituel de la chambre : « Nous sortons.

Pardon ?

Nous sortons. Nous, c'est-à-dire ta tante, Dudley et moi.

Parfait, répondit Harry en regardant le plafond.

Et il t'est interdit de quitter ta chambre pendant notre absence.

D'accord.

Interdiction également de toucher à la télévision, à la chaîne stéréo ou à quoi que ce soit qui nous appartienne.

Très bien.

Interdiction de voler de la nourriture dans le frigo.

O.K.

Je vais fermer ta porte à clé.

Vas-y. »

Méfiant, l'oncle Vernon referma la porte et le cliquetis du verrou retentit alors que les pas lourds du Moldu s'éloignaient.

Harry soupira mais une voix le fit sursauter : « Qui es-tu ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

Vous êtes réveillé ? Euh… ça va ?

Juste un peu mal à la tête… gémit légèrement l'étranger, Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions… »

Le jeune sorcier hésita puis choisit de dire la vérité en croisant le regard sombre de l'inconnu : « Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Vous êtes chez… chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Le gros machin qui vient de partir, c'était ton oncle ?

Euh… ouais… sourit légèrement Harry devant l'insulte. Comment vous vous appelez ?

Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda confus : « Portgas, c'est ton nom de famille ou ton prénom ?

C'est mon nom. Mon prénom est Ace. Mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Portgas, on ne se connaît pas.

Euh OK… »

Ace s'étira en grimaçant et son ventre gargouilla horriblement fort, faisant rougir le concerné : « Pardon, j'ai juste faim…

Oh euh… je suis désolé, mais… attends, je crois qu'il me reste du gâteau ! »

Harry souleva une des lattes du plancher et en tira la moitié d'un gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il tendit ensuite au jeune pirate qui avait les yeux brillants. Ce dernier le saisit et s'exclama : « Merci ! »

Il se mit à le dévorer à une vitesse folle et en moins d'une minute, il n'en restait plus une miette. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui, puis, son regard perçant retomba sur Harry qui retint son souffle. Le pirate s'assit en face de ce dernier et demanda calmement : « Tu n'habites pas avec tes parents ?

Ils sont morts.

Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

Ce n'est pas grave… lâcha Harry sans le regarder.

Ils ne semblent pas très aimables… ajouta Ace, et tu as quel âge ? Tu ressembles vraiment à un gosse de treize ans à peine.

J'ai quinze ans. Je suis juste un peu en retard sur ma croissance…

Ouais… »

Ace se retint d'ajouter quelque chose, après tout, cela se voyait que le garçon était mal nourri, mal habillé, sa famille ne semblait guère l'aimer… le pirate soupira : « J'ai encore faim…

Euh… je suis désolé, mais il n'y a plus rien…

C'est rien, je vais aller en chercher dans…

Non ! s'écria le garçon en bondissant sur ses pieds, Surtout pas ! Je…

C'est toi qui n'as pas le droit de sortir d'ici, moi, je peux.

S'il te plaît Portgas, reste là, mon oncle va déjà péter un câble quand il va te voir ce soir alors évite de faire quelque chose comme voler de la nourriture dans le frigo !

Pff. A une condition. Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions.

… Très bien. Marché conclu. »

Ace sourit avant de se rasseoir sur le lit et de demander : « Tu es un sorcier ?

Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Harry.

Ton énergie est bien plus vive que celle de l'autre cachalot. Bien, ça va me faciliter les choses. Tout d'abord, tu connais mon nom, maintenant, il faut que tu saches que je ne viens pas de ce monde. Dans mon monde, il n'y a pas de magie comme ici. J'ai été envoyé ici pour protéger quelqu'un.

Tu dois protéger quelqu'un ? Tu sais de qui il s'agit au moins ?

… non. Maintenant que j'y pense, on ne m'a donné aucun nom !

… qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de cette personne, Portgas ?

Juste qu'il y a quatorze ans, elle aurait vaincu quelqu'un qui aurait voulu l'assassiner mais aurait échoué et aurait été vaincu avant de revenir il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Harry se figea avant de soupirer, enlevant les lunettes et se frottant les yeux tandis qu'Ace plissait les yeux : « Tu sais de qui je parle on dirait.

Malheureusement, oui. Si tu parles d'un mage noir qui aurait récemment été ressuscité, alors oui, je sais qui tu dois protéger…

Ah oui ?

C'est moi. Je suis celui qui l'a vaincu il y a quatorze ans… »

Ace hocha la tête, il n'était pas entièrement surpris, il se doutait bien que ce garçon avait un lien avec sa mission. Bien. Première partie : faire connaissance avec son protégé : accomplie.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara : « Parfait, je dois donc te protéger et t'aider à le vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Pourquoi tu ferais ça, si tu n'es pas de ce monde ? Qu'as-tu à y gagner, Portgas ?

… comme tu l'as dit, je ne viens pas d'ici et le seul moyen pour moi de revenir chez moi auprès de ma famille est de t'aider.

Je comprends mieux, merci de m'avoir expliqué. »

Soudain, un bruit de vaisselles brisées retentit et Harry se retrouva face au sol, Ace l'ayant plaqué par terre, alors qu'il se levait brusquement, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre. Des voix s'élevèrent et confirma l'hypothèse qui avait traversé l'esprit d'Harry : des cambrioleurs n'auraient jamais parlé aussi fort.

Il attrapa sa baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet et se posta derrière Ace, qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur, l'oreille aux aguets. Un instant plus tard, il sursauta en entendant la serrure cliqueter bruyamment. La porte s'ouvrit alors devant lui au même moment que le pirate se plaquait contre le mur à côté, faisant signe à Harry de ne pas bouger. Ce dernier resta donc immobile, observant le couloir obscur, s'efforçant de percevoir le moindre son. Mais il n'entendit plus rien. Après un moment d'hésitation, il allait sortir de sa chambre, mais Ace l'agrippa par le col et l'en empêcha avant de lâcher très bas : « Reste-là. »

Soudain, des silhouettes apparurent devant eux, le regard fixé sur Harry et Ace, se dernier repoussant le jeune sorcier derrière lui, faisant face aux neufs personnes en face d'eux. Harry releva sa baguette vers leurs visiteurs impromptus et une voix grave semblable à un grognement retentit : « Baisse ta baguette, mon garçon, tu risques d'éborgner quelqu'un. »

Harry obéit à moitié, puis il lança d'une voix mal assurée : « Professeur Maugrey ?

Professeur, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'enseigner, pas vrai ? Approche-toi donc, on aimerait bien te voir de plus près. »

Ace se tendit et empêcha Harry de s'avancer d'une main ferme. Mais soudain, un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit, frappant le pirate de plein fouet qui surpris, n'eut guère le temps d'esquiver. Il s'effondra au sol, figé, tandis qu'Harry s'exclamait en faisant un pas en avant : « Non ! Ce n'est pas un ennemi.

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous sommes venus te chercher… lança une voix familière.

P-professeur Lupin ? C'est vous ?

Pourquoi est-ce que nous restons dans le noir ? demanda une femme dans la pénombre, Lumos ! »

Une baguette s'alluma, illuminant les nombreux visages en face d'Harry qui reconnut Maugrey, Lupin et il ne reconnut pas les autres. Maugrey s'approcha en claudiquant et braqua son regard sur le corps immobile d'Ace en grommelant : « C'est qui celui-là ? Un Moldu ?

Euh… pas exactement… lâcha Harry, gêné, Il est arrivé hier soir et…

Comment est-il entré ? s'exclama Lupin, Harry ! Qui est-ce ?

Il s'appelle Portgas D. Ace. Et je sais que ce que je vais dire va vous paraître dingue, mais il ne vient pas de notre monde.

… Potter ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda Maugrey, J'veux dire… avec les Détraqueurs…

Je ne suis pas fou ! protesta Harry, Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander !

Il pourrait mentir.

Professeurs, vous savez qu'il existe des moyens de savoir la vérité, comme avec le Veritaserum par exemple ! s'exclama Harry. »

Les deux anciens professeurs échangèrent un regard puis Maugrey soupira : « d'accord, on va l'emmener avec nous. Mais au moindre faux pas, il ira rejoindre les Détraqueurs à Azkaban. »

Soudain, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets s'exclama : « Oooh il est exactement comme je l'imaginais ! Salut Harry !

Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Remus, déclara un sorcier à la peau sombre, c'est le portrait de James.

Sauf pour les yeux, ce sont ceux de Lily… »

Maugrey Fol-Œil observait Harry avec méfiance de ses yeux dissymétriques. L'un d'eux était petit, sombre et perçant, l'autre grand, rond, d'un bleu électrique : un œil magique qui voyait à travers les murs, les portes et derrière la tête de Maugrey. Ce dernier gronda : « Tu es sûr que c'est lui, Lupin ? On aurait l'air fin, si on ramenait un Mangemort qui aurait pris son apparence. Il faudrait lui demander quelque chose que seul le vrai Harry Potter peut savoir. A moins que quelqu'un ait apporté du Veritaserum ?

Harry, quel forme prend ton Patronus ? demanda l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La forme d'un cerf…

C'est bien lui, Fol-Œil ! assura Lupin. »

Conscient et gêné par tous ces regards braqués sur lui, il rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, pendant que Remus ranimait Ace : « Enervatum. »

Le pirate se décrispa et bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux plissés tandis que Maugrey lançait férocement à Harry : « Ne mets pas ta baguette là, mon garçon ! Imagine qu'elle s'enflamme toute seule ! Des sorciers plus expérimentés que toi se sont retrouvés avec une fesse en moins !

Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un qui a perdu une fesse ? demanda la sorcière aux cheveux colorés, curieuse.

Peu importe ! Ne mets pas ta baguette là, c'est tout ! Question de sécurité élémentaire, mais personne ne s'en soucie plus ! »

Ace se plaça aux côtés de Harry et lâcha : « Qui êtes-vous ?

Calme-toi, gamin, on ne te fera rien… si tu n'es pas un Mangemort…

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un Mangemort. Maintenant, répondez à ma question. Qui. Êtes. Vous ?

… tu as du cran. Je suis Alastor Maugrey. Voici Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore et Hestia Jones. Nous sommes l'escorte de Potter. Et toi ?

… Portgas D. Ace. Protecteur d'Harry Potter. »

Maugrey et Lupin le fixèrent, et ce dernier demanda : « Que veux-tu dire par protecteur ?

Ma mission est de le protéger et de l'aider dans sa quête.

Et qui t'a confié une telle mission ?

Gaïa. »

Alastor Maugrey explosa de rire mais Lupin lâcha : « Il ne ment pas. Son odeur… il n'est pas totalement humain. Il sent l'océan et le feu…

Vous avez un bon odorat… constata Ace, Comment ?

Je suis un loup-garou.

Un quoi ? »

Il y eut un flottement puis Maugrey se racla la gorge en déclarant : « Bon, le signal ne devrait pas tarder. Tonks, va aider Potter à faire ses valises.

D'accord.

Je vous accompagne, sourit Ace, il n'ira nulle part sans moi et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Fol-Œil voulut protester mais il croisa le regard du pirate et il sentit un frisson glacial le parcourir. Ce jeune inconnu était puissant, et intimidant. Très puissant.

Harry conduisit donc la jeune Auror jusqu'à sa chambre et cette dernière déclara : « Drôle d'endroit, un peu trop propre si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ça manque de naturel… Ah ! Ca c'est mieux ! »

Elle fixait le bazar de la chambre tandis qu'Harry entassait ses affaires dans sa malle, mais malheureusement, ils n'auraient jamais finis à temps… Tonks s'exclama : « Failamalle ! Récurvite ! »

La valise se fit toute seule, et la cage d'Hedwige se vit retiré un peu de sa saleté. Légèrement déçue, la sorcière avoua que les sorts ménagers n'étaient pas son fort tandis que le pirate observait sa baguette avec curiosité. Il finit par demander : « Est-ce obligatoire d'avoir une baguette pour faire de la magie ?

Non, mais peu de gens arrivent à s'en passer ! Le Professeur Dumbledore y arrive cependant ! Vous n'en aviez jamais vu ?

Non, cela n'existe pas dans mon monde et… »

Il tomba en avant, et Tonks s'écria : « Qu'est-ce que… Harry ! Va chercher Fol-Œil ! »

Ce dernier arrivait déjà en claudiquant et aboya : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Portgas est tombé par terre ! Il ne bouge plus ! expliqua rapidement Harry, Est-ce qu'il… »

Inquiet, Maugrey fit un pas mais le jeune homme se releva d'un coup, les yeux embrumés, et il bailla : « Je me suis encore endormi…

ENDORMI ? s'exclamèrent les sorciers.

Oh, désolé si je vous ai inquiété, mais ce n'est rien, je suis narcoleptique. Je m'endors sans prévenir n'importe quand.

Je vois… grommela Maugrey, On va y aller, venez. »

Ils sortirent de la maison et s'alignèrent, tandis que des balais leur étaient distribués. Lupin déclara en les voyants : « Parfait, je pense qu'il nous reste à peu près une minute. Nous devrions nous tenir prêts. Harry, j'ai laissé un mot à ta tante et ton oncle pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter…

Ils ne s'inquiéteront pas, assura-t-il.

… que tu es en sécurité…

Ca va les déprimer.

… et que tu les reverras l'été prochain.

C'est vraiment indispensable ? »

Lupin parvint à ne pas rire, Ace, lui, explosa d'un rire sonore en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en pétards d'Harry : « T'en fais pas, Potter, l'année prochaine, tu me les présenteras !

Ouais… lâcha Harry en réfléchissant, Ca pourrait être marrant !

On verra. »

C'était Fol-Œil qui avait lâché ça, surveillant discrètement le jeune pirate.

Une sorte de poudre rouge explosa dans les airs au loin et Lupin déclara : « Tenez-vous prêts… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut des étincelles vertes qui furent visibles et Maugrey s'exclama : « Allez ! »

Ace qui était monté derrière Harry s'accrocha à ce dernier pour ne pas tomber et éclata de rire : « c'est génial !

N'est-ce pas ? rit Harry, ça m'avait manqué !

Tu voles souvent ?

A Poudlard, seulement. »

Hochant la tête, Ace se reconcentra sur le paysage, les sens à l'affût, sachant qu'ainsi dans les airs, ils étaient des cibles faciles.

Ils volèrent en formation pendant plusieurs heures et à la nuit tombée, ils atterrirent dans un parc faiblement éclairé. A l'aide d'un cylindre noir luisant, Fol-Œil éteignit chacune des lumières de la rue et déclara : « On est arrivé. Tiens Potter, lis ça dans ta tête et penses-y très fort. »

_« Le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix se trouve au 12 square Grimmauld, Londres. »_

Harry faillit lâcher l'information et Ace l'avait bâillonné en sifflant : « Dans ta tête, Potter ! »

Remus lâcha un léger rire en voyant la moue vexée d'Harry qui soupira : « Désolé, Portgas… »

Le jeune sorcier ferma brièvement les yeux et répéta la phrase dans sa tête. Un léger tremblement le fit sursauter et il rouvrit les yeux, observant avec stupéfaction les maisons se tasser, laissant entre le numéro 11 et le 13 apparaître le numéro 12. Maugrey lâcha : « Bien. On peut entrer. »

Ils s'avancèrent et entrèrent dans la maison aux allures sinistres et Ace lâcha ironiquement : « C'est vraiment charmant, très joyeux, ici !

Silence… lâcha Maugrey, Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit.

Ace haussa les épaules avant de voir Harry se tendre en voyant devant lui un homme, de grande taille, comme Ace, aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés, et portant une barbe de quelques jours. Harry s'écria : « Sirius ! » et le prit dans ses bras, tandis que l'autre souriait et riait avec joie.

Remus remarqua le regard intrigué de leur invité surprise et expliqua : « Sirius est le parrain d'Harry, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps.

Je vois… »

Une femme rondelette et aux cheveux couleur carotte arriva et serra Harry dans ses bras et s'exclamant : « Harry chéri ! Tu as encore grandi ? Mais… tu es tout maigre ! »

Ace sourit légèrement en voyant l'air gêné d'Harry et ricana légèrement, et automatiquement, croisa le regard suspicieux du dénommé Sirius qui demanda à Fol-Œil : « Qui est-ce ?

On en parlera plus tard, Black, il faut juste prévenir Albus. Une réunion doit être organisée maintenant. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le parrain acquiesça, non sans jeter un regard méfiant au jeune pirate qui garda un visage impassible, lui renvoyant son regard.

La femme aux allures de mère poule se racla la gorge : « Harry, mon chéri, tu devrais aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione là-haut…

Ron et Hermione sont ici ? s'étonna Harry, Mais…

Oui, deuxième étage, la troisième porte sur ta droite ! Allez, zou ! »

A contrecœur, il monta les marches d'escaliers avant de se retourner vers Ace : « Portgas…

Vas-y, je dois leur parler. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'en alla rapidement, tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers le pirate de Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil : « Vous voulez ma photo ? Ou pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses ? »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Poudlard

**Chapitre 2**

Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir intérieur, fixant le phénix au plumage or et rouge en face de lui et alors qu'il allait se lever pour aller se coucher, un Patronus en forme de chien apparut dans son bureau et une voix grave retentit : « Professeur, Harry vient d'arriver et il n'était pas seul. Fol-Œil a demandé une réunion immédiate. »

Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Fumseck en déclarant : « Mon vieil ami… je crois bien que la magie vient une fois de plus de faire des siennes… »

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers sa cheminée, e disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Il devait régler un nouveau problème… vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ces derniers temps, mais la magie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !

Ace était assis sur une chaise, les mains derrière sa nuque, un sourire narquois toisant les nombreuses personnes qui le fixaient méfiantes. Soudain, la voix agacée de la rousse retentit : « Vous n'avez pas fini de tirer ces têtes ? Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, voyons ! Comment tu t'appelles, mon chéri ?

… je ne suis pas votre chéri, madame, mon nom est Portgas D. Ace. Ace est mon prénom, mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez Portgas.

Excuse-moi, c'est juste que tu semble si jeune ! Quel âge as-tu ?

J'ai vingt et un an. »

Soudain, la cheminée s'embrasa d'une lueur verte et un vieil homme apparut : il avait une longue barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune, et portait une longue robe bleu pâle. Il avisa Ace et déclara en souriant : « Voici donc notre nouvel invité surprise ! Alastor, où l'avez-vous rencontré ?

Vous savez, il peut vous le dire… railla le pirate en fixant le vieil homme.

Veuillez m'excuser, votre tenue m'a fait penser que vous étiez un étranger, alors je n'étais pas sûr que vous me comprendriez.

Non, je suis bien un étranger. Mais je vous comprends parfaitement, rassurez-vous, vieil homme. »

Sirius plissa les yeux face au terme insultant tandis que Fol-Œil souriait, amusé par l'audace du jeune. Dumbledore sourit avec des étincelles dans les yeux : « Bien, comme ça, ce sera plus facile ! Alastor, Arthur et Sirius, venez avec moi et notre invité, je pense qu'il sera plus à l'aise avec moins de monde autour de lui…

Si ça vous arrange, sachez que je ne suis pas timide ! répliqua vertement Ace en le fixant. »

En croisant le regard du vieil homme, Ace décréta qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il en semblait pas maléfique, mais était entouré de ténèbres. Et il en avait rencontré des gens comme cet homme au regard calculateur. Cependant, il écouta son instinct et suivit les quatre sorciers dans une autre pièce et s'adossa au mur tandis que le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche lui demandait : « Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ?

Je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace.

Bien, et d'où venez-vous ?

Cela risque de vous sembler fou, mais je me fiche de ce que vous pensez savoir, alors je vais vous le dire : je ne viens pas de ce monde. J'ai été envoyé ici pour protéger Potter, et c'est ce que je ferais.

Harry ? répéta Black, Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu ne l'approcheras pas si tu représentes la moindre menace pour lui ! »

Ace sourit au sorcier avant de déclarer : « Et je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de ceux qui se mettront entre moi et mon protégé. J'ai passé un accord, et je vais m'y tenir.

Un accord ? Avec qui et pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore.

Gaïa. Quant au pourquoi… »

Le pirate se redressa et toisa froidement le vieux sorcier en lâchant d'un ton glacial : « Ca ne vous regarde pas, sorcier. »

Ce dernier recula légèrement en fixant les prunelles sombres de ce jeune inconnu qui venaient de virer à l'argenté. Il était dangereux. Maugrey demanda : « Tu irais jusqu'à nous menacer, gamin ?

C'est un avertissement, mais je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer si vous menacez Potter. Compris ? »

Sirius grogna en saisissant le col d'Ace : « Tu insinues que je pourrais faire du mal à mon filleul ? À Harry ?

Non, tu sembles être le seul à se soucier d'Harry, et non pas de Potter, le Survivant. Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez, vieillard, vous vous servez de ce garçon pour mener une guerre. C'est pitoyable. »

Black le lâcha avant de sourire froidement : « Qui es-tu pour nous accuser ? Tu ne le connais même pas, Ace.

Chez moi, il est extrêmement impoli d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom si on ne le connaît pas. Alors, appelez-moi Portgas.

Très bien… Portgas... lâcha Black. »

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, il était vraiment une gêne pour ses plans. Pas qu'il soit le seul, d'ailleurs.

Arthur Weasley, aussi roux que sa femme lâcha : « Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, que faisons-nous ? Je veux dire, on connaît son nom mais…

J'ai été désigné comme le protecteur de Potter. Où il ira, j'irai.

D'accord, soupira Dumbledore, Mais avant, il y a le problème concernant Poudlard, Mr Portgas. Vous êtes bien trop vieux pour suivre Mr Potter là-bas donc…

Il n'y a aucun problème, j'imagine que ce que vous appelez magie pourrait résoudre ce problème, non ?

Il a raison, professeur ! Une potion de rajeunissement pourrait…

Une potion ? grimaça le pirate, Non. Je ne boirais aucune potion préparée par l'un d'entre vous.

Il y a toujours la solution des runes. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Alastor qui souriait : « Oui, les Runes. Albus, vous pourriez lui inscrire une rune qui lui permettrait d'avoir l'apparence d'un gamin de quinze ans.

Oui, c'est une idée… lâcha à contrecœur ce dernier, Mr Portgas…

J'accepte. J'imagine qu'une rune est un symbole à tatouer sur la peau ?

Pas définitivement, le rassura Sirius, par exemple si tu poses ta main dessus en disant l'inverse de la rune, tu retrouveras ton âge initial.

Bien, dans ce cas, allez-y, mettez-moi cette fichue rune qu'on en finisse. »

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette d'un geste fluide mais la main d'Ace le stoppa : « Mais je veux que ce soit le type balafré avec l'œil étrange qui s'en occupe. Je ne vous fais aucunement confiance.

Voyons, Mr Portgas…

D'accord, gamin, tu me sembles légèrement paranoïaque, mais j'accepte… rit l'Auror.

C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de la charité ! ricana Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

Silence Black, je me concentre. »

Tirant sa baguette, il la pointa vers Ace avant de demander : « Où veux-tu la rune ?

… sur mon torse, au niveau du cœur, cela devrait être assez discret.

Bien, bon choix, gamin. »

Devant le qualificatif, Ace se renfrogna tandis que le balafré lançait un sort, sa baguette pointée vers le torse du pirate. Un symbole runique apparut alors, une étoile à sept branches entourées d'un cercle se détachait de la peau dorée du pirate qui se tourna vers les sorciers : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Sirius ricana en faisant apparaître un miroir : « Vois par toi-même ! »

Ace se saisit de l'objet et commença par observer son visage qui avait à peu près la même apparence qu'auparavant. Il ressemblait en tous points à son lui de quand il avait quinze ans, si ce n'est qu'il remarqua que ses muscles étaient restés normaux, bien que moins visibles, s'adaptant à sa nouvelle taille. En parlant de taille… il constata qu'il ne faisait plus un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq mais un mètre soixante-quinze environ. Bon… il était plus grand que Potter, c'était déjà ça. Tiens… il faisait la même taille que Dumbledore. Parfait.

Il s'étira avant de sourire : « Bon, avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? Je crois que Potter vient de craquer…

Quoi ? Mais comment… voulut demander Black.

Haki. »

Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils : il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cet homme qui semblait être puissant. Il lui rappelait d'ailleurs quelqu'un surtout le tatouage dans son dos qu'il avait entraperçu lorsqu'il avait retiré la chemise que lui avait prêtée Potter…Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ou ses plans seraient découverts. Et ce type sorti de nulle part ne comprendrait pas pourquoi les choses doivent se passer ainsi.

Harry fixait ses amis et finit par craquer : « DONC VOUS N'ASSISTEZ PAS AUX REUNIONS ET ALORS ? VOUS ÊTES QUAND MÊME ICI, NON ? ET ENSEMBLE ! MOI, J'AI ETE COINCE CHEZ LES DURSLEY PENDANT TOUT UN MOIS. ET J'AI DÛ AFFRONTER DES SITUATIONS DONT VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS EU L'IDEE ! DUMBLEDORE LE SAIT ! QUI A RECUPERE LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE ? QUI S'EST DEBARRASSEE DE JEDUSOR ? QUI VOUS A SAUVES TOUS LES DEUX DES DETRAQUEURS , QUI EST-CE QUI A DÛ FAIRE FACE A DES DRAGONS, DES SPHYNX, ET TOUTES SORTES D'AUTRES HORREURS, L'ANNEE PASSEE ? QUI EST-CE QUI L'A VU REVENIR ? QUI A DÛ LUI ECHAPPER ? MOI ! MAIS POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE ÊTRE AU COURANT DE CE QUI SE PASSE ? POURQUOI SE DONNERAIT-ON LA PEINE DE ME DONNER DES NOUVELLES ?

Harry, nous voulions te tenir au courant, crois-moi… commença Hermione.

VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DÛ VOULOIR BEAUCOUP, SINON VOUS M'AURIEZ ENVOYE UN HIBOU, MAIS DUMBLEDORE VOUS A FAIT JURER …

C'est la vérité…

PENDANT QUATRE SEMAINES ENTIERES JE SUIS RESTE COINCE A PRIVET DRIVE, OBLIGE DE FOUILLER LES POUBELLES A LA RECHERCHE DE JOURNAUX OU JE POURRAIS TROUVER DES INDICATIONS SUR CE QUI SE PASSAIT…

On voulait…

J'IMAGINE QUE VOUS VOUS ÊTES BIEN AMUSES, ICI, TOUS LES DEUX…

Non, crois-moi…

Nous sommes vraiment désolés ! assura Hermione au désespoir, les yeux brillants de larmes, Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry… à ta place j'aurais été furieuse ! »

Harry leur jeta un regard noir puis demanda : « Et puis d'ailleurs, on est où ici ?

Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin consentir à m'expliquer ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix ?

C'est une société secrète dont Dumbledore est le président, il l'a fondée lui-même pour lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui la dernière fois…

Qui en fait partie ?

Pas mal de gens… »

Alors qu'ils répondaient à ses questions, Harry s'agaçait de plus en plus, mais l'arrivée brutale des jumeaux le stoppa net alors qu'ils se moquaient : « Salut Harry ! Il nous avait semblé entendre ta voix douce et mélodieuse…

Il ne faut pas réprimer ta colère comme ça Harry, laisse-la s'exprimer…

Sinon, il y a deux ou trois personnes…

Dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres…

Qui risquent de ne pas t'entendre. »

Puis, Ginny arriva et brisa les espoirs de savoir de quoi parlaient les adultes.

Soudain, Harry lui demanda : « Hey Ginny, tu n'aurais pas vu Portgas ?

Qui ?

Euh… Il est arrivé avec moi… grands, cheveux noirs et longs… des taches de rousseurs !

Non, je n'ai vu personne. »

Harry soupira : « Il doit être avec les autres… zut…

Harry, qui est-ce ?

Bonne question, il est apparu d'un coup chez mon oncle alors que j'étais consigné dans ma chambre…

Il a transplané ? Mais Dumbledore…

Non, il n'a pas transplané, il est tombé, Hermione, il y a eu une vive lumière et après il était là !

Harry… tu sais qui il est au moins ? demanda Ron, Je veux dire, il est peut-être dangereux…

Oui, il est probablement dangereux si on est ses ennemis, mais il m'a semblé amical. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

Soudain, ils sursautèrent lorsque la voix amusée d'Ace leur parvint : « Merci Potter, c'est très gentil de ta part !

P-Portgas ? Depuis quand es-tu là ?

Dix minutes.

Ah et… MAIS ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST ARRIVE ? s'écria Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Quoi ? Ah ça, ben… pour que je puisse te protéger même à Poudlard, ils m'ont rajeuni, en quelque sorte ! »

Hermione et Ginny avaient rougi en voyant qu'il était torse nu, tandis que Ron le fixait, méfiant. Fred et George sourirent d'un commun accord : « Enchantés de faire ta connaissance, mais on ne te connaît pas ! Nous sommes Fred et George Weasley !

Enchanté ! sourit malicieusement Ace, Je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace. Appelez-moi Portgas. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils : « Portgas est ton nom de famille ? Tu es japonais pour le dire avant ton prénom ?

Japonais ?

Oui, tu viens du Japon ?

… je ne connais aucun Japon.

Hermione, Portgas vient d'un autre monde.

QUOI ? crièrent-ils.

Potter dit la vérité, je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens d'un monde très différent. »

Il avisa immédiatement la lueur de curiosité brillant dans les yeux d'Hermione et proposa : « Je veux bien vous proposer quelque chose. Si vous m'apprenez ce que je devrais savoir sur ce monde, je vous parlerai du mien.

D'accord ! accepta immédiatement Hermione, Alors ? Est-ce que ce monde ressemble au notre, question géographie ?

Euh… as-tu une carte ?

Oui, attends… »

Elle partit en courant avant de revenir avec une carte du monde dans les mains. Elle la donna à Ace qui éclata de rire : « Alors là, pas du tout ! Non, chez moi, il n'y a quasiment que des mers et des océans ! 90 pourcent de notre monde est recouvert d'eau !

Quoi ? 90 pourcent ? s'exclama Harry, C'est énorme !

Oui, il y a quatre mers : East Blue, North Blue, South Blue et West Blue. East Blue et South Blue sont séparés de North Blue et West Blue par un continent qu'on appelle Red Line. Le seul moyen de se rendre de l'autre côté de ce continent sans devoir le traverser, est de passer par Grand Line, un océan dangereux qui coupe perpendiculairement Red Line en deux. Mais Grand Line n'est que la moitié de l'iceberg, la zone la plus dangereuse de mon monde est le Nouveau Monde, qui se trouve entre North Blue et West Blue. Grand Line sépare East Blue de South Blue. Vous avez compris ?

Waouh… souffla Fred, George…

Fred…

Tu penses la même chose que moi ? finirent les deux en souriant.

Si tu penses à ce que je crois que tu penses, alors oui ! ricana Fred.

Si tu penses à ce que je sais que tu crois que je pense alors oui ! répliqua le deuxième.

Mr Portgas, lancèrent-ils de concert, Pourriez-vous nous dessiner une carte de votre monde et nous parler de ceux qui équivaut à des farces de par chez vous ? »

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres fines du pirate mais Ron le devança : « Pitié, pas encore vos inventions… Maman a déjà dit que…

Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, Ronnie ! siffla George.

Oui, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut que nous avantager ! acquiesça Fred.

OK. Je veux bien vous raconter les farces typiques de mon monde ! sourit Ace, Mais seulement si en échange, vous me racontez celles du vôtre !

Marché conclu ! »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main avant qu'Hermione ne demande : « Y-a-t-il des sorciers ?

Non, la magie n'existe pas vraiment mais…

Tu vois Hermione, pas de quoi s'y intéresser ! soupira le rouquin à côté d'Harry, Ce monde doit être hyper arriéré pour ne pas avoir de…

Ronald Weasley ! tonna Hermione en le foudroyant du regard, Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose ?

Mais Hermione…

Non, pas de mais qui tienne ! Ce que tu dis, c'est vraiment digne d'un con ! Donc si des gens ne connaissent pas la magie, ils sont inférieurs à toi ? Tu parles comme ces Puristes, Ronald et tu veux peut-être qu'on soit d'accord avec toi ?

… désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Ace haussa un sourcil : le garçon ne semblait pas du tout désolé. Il semblait vexé. Enfin bon, il soupira : « Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais pu éviter ça. Il n'y a peut-être pas de magie à proprement parler, dans mon monde, mais il existe des fruits avec des capacités spéciales. On les appelle des Fruits du Démon.

Des Fruits du Démon ? répéta Harry intrigué, Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Des fruits au goût vraiment dégoutant qui, si tu croque une bouchée, te confère un pouvoir spécial. Il ya trois catégories pour ces fruits. La première catégorie est celle qu'on nomme Paramecia, on peut le traduire par Système Surhumain. Ces fruits donnent aux utilisateurs le pouvoir d'affecter son corps, de manipuler l'environnement ou de produire une substance quelconque. Ils sont très répandus et très imprévisible ! Par exemple, mon petit frère a mangé le fruit du Gomu Gomu, et maintenant, il est en caoutchouc !

Il est quoi ? s'écria Ginny.

En caoutchouc, en gros, il est un homme élastique ! »

Il y eut un léger silence, puis Harry demanda curieux : « Et pour les autres catégories ?

La suivante concerne les fruits qu'on nomme Zoan et qui permet à son utilisateur de se transformer en animal ou en une créature hybride à volonté…

Tu peux nous donner un exemple ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, un de mes amis, Marco, a mangé le Fruit du Tori Tori. Il peut donc se transformer en un oiseau, un phénix. D'où son surnom ! Mais il est une exception. Il a mangé un des Zoans mythiques. Il y a des sous-catégories dans les Fruits Zoans, mais c'est juste un classement sur la rareté des fruits.

Un Phénix ? s'exclama joyeusement Harry, Comme Fumseck ?

Euh… qui est Fumseck ? demanda Ace.

Un Phénix, mais bref, et la dernière catégorie ? »

Ace sourit avant de déclarer : « Les Logias. Soit le Système Nature. Ils donnent à son utilisateur le pouvoir de prendre la forme d'un élément naturel, de le produire et le contrôler à volonté. Les Fruits du Démon de type Logia sont considérés comme étant les plus puissants des différents types de Fruits du Démon ainsi que les plus rares, les Zoans mythiques mis à part, bien entendu.

En gros, l'utilisateur peut se transformer en un élément ? s'enthousiasma Hermione, C'est fascinant !

Oui… je pense qu'une démonstration ne vous ferait pas de mal. »

Ils furent intrigués de le voir sourire malicieusement puis sursautèrent lorsqu'il s'embrasa, son corps rougeoyant de flammes. Hermione poussa un léger cri de stupeur tandis que par réflexe, Harry recula. Mais alors que Fred et George riaient, Ron saisit un verre d'eau et le balança au visage d'Ace qui tourna la tête vers lui, en haussant un sourcil : « Tu as voulu faire quoi, là ?

Tu étais en feu !

Oui, j'ai mangé le Fruit du Mera Mera. Ou le Mera Mera no Mi, dans ma langue natale. Le fruit du feu. Je suis le feu. »

Ron rougit et balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible alors qu'Ace faisait disparaître les flammes.

Il fut surpris de voir Hermione lui poser autant de questions : « Et tu peux contrôler le feu jusqu'à quelle distance ? Est-ce que quelqu'un contrôlant l'eau a le même effet sur toi que sur le feu naturel ? Et…

Doucement ! Une question à la fois !

Oh, désolée ! Euh… je sais plus par quoi commencer…

Portgas ? Il en existe beaucoup ? Des Fruits du Démon ? demanda Harry.

Hm… ça dépend de ce que tu entends par beaucoup… il doit y en avoir une bonne centaine… voire un peu plus…

Et… comment faîtes-vous pour être sûr qu'ils ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains ?

… Potter, on ne peut rien faire face à ce problème. La plupart de ceux qui mangent ces fruits n'ont pas forcément de bonnes intentions. Et les autres ne savent pas ce qu'ils sont…

Mais… vous n'avez pas de gouvernement pour empêcher des criminels… commença Hermione. »

Elle fut interrompue par Ace qui éclata d'un rire sonore mais légèrement moqueur. Puis, se ressaisissant, il déclara : « Le Gouvernement Mondial est corrompu. Il n'y a pas de gentils ou de méchants bien définis ! Voyez-vous, chez moi, la majorité des gens me considèrent comme un criminel parce que j'ai choisi d'être libre. Je suis un pirate et fier de l'être. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais fait de mal volontairement à quelqu'un qui ne m'avait rien fait. Je n'ai pas tué d'innocents, pas volé de pauvres. Mais, je suis quand même un criminel recherché. Parce que je suis libre. »

Harry sourit devant la tirade passionné d'Ace tandis que Ron bondissait sur le côté en glapissant : « T-Tu es… es un p-pir-pirate ?

Ouais !

Mais…

Un problème avec ça, gamin ? gronda Ace en plissant les yeux.

… euh non, non, pas du tout ! balbutia Ron en reculant.

Je préfère ça. »

Soudain, la voix de Mme Weasley leur parvint alors qu'elle les appelait pour aller à table.

Ron fut le premier à sortir, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, suivis par Ginny qui soupira : « Et il est à Gryffondor… »

Puis, les jumeaux sortirent, des idées de farces envahissant leur esprit tandis qu'Hermione continuait d'interroger Ace avec l'aide d'Harry qui était quand même intrigué par ce type venu d'ailleurs…

Durant le dîner, l'ambiance était assez légère, mais dès lors que les adultes voulurent renvoyer les adolescents dans leurs chambres pour pouvoir discuter de la guerre qui se préparait, ces derniers refusèrent, argumentant de leur mieux. Seul Sirius semblait les soutenir.

Ace observa la discussion avant de lâcher : « Je suis d'accord avec Potter et Black. Ils ont le droit de savoir de quoi vous allez parler.

Excusez-moi, Mr Portgas, commença Mme Weasley, Mais ils ne sont encore que des enfants !

Potter a cessé d'être un gamin quand vous l'avez déclaré être le Survivant. Il a cessé d'être un enfant quand il a dû se battre à la place des adultes. Alors, si votre vision des choses est que Potter n'est qu'une arme qui n'a pas besoin d'être informé, vous allez avoir un problème. Car tant que je serai là, tout ce dont j'aurais connaissance, Potter le saura. »

Molly rougit furieusement alors qu'Harry se tournait vers son protecteur, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que ce dernier gardait un visage impassible. Il continua : « Alors ? Continuerez-vous de le maintenir à l'écart ? Ou allez-vous accepter que ce garçon soit au courant de ce que vous préparez ? »

Mme Weasley se tourna alors vers son mari et Remus qui se rangèrent du côté d'Harry et d'Ace. Légèrement agacée, cette dernière finit cependant par abandonner, ignorant le sourire en coin de Sirius et d'Ace.

Ce dernier s'adossa contre un mur dans un coin et écouta avec attention la réunion, gardant intelligemment ses remarques pour lui, et se contenta de jauger la situation.

Lorsque Mme Weasley craqua et envoya Harry et les autres au lit, il resta immobile. Sirius le remarqua et proposa : « Je peux demander à Kreattur de t'installer un matelas dans la chambre des garçons…

Merci, mais ça ira. Je peux le faire moi-même… trancha Ace en disparaissant à la suite des garçons. »

Qui que soit ce « Kreattur », il n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit s'occuper de ses affaires.

Il rejoignit Ron et Harry qui commencèrent à discuter et dressa mentalement ce qu'il savait :

Un psychopathe extrêmement célèbre pour sa cruauté était après Potter pour le tuer.

Potter était un élève dans une école de sorciers.

La magie existe.

Ce monde ne semble rien comprendre à la guerre.

Le rouquin semble être un crétin de première catégorie.

J'ai faim.

Le vieux barbu est un vieux manipulateur perfide et indigne de confiance. Je vais l'appeler le bouc, tiens, Luffy m'a contaminé.

Je suis coincé dans mon corps d'adolescent de quinze ans…

Je vais devoir aller à l'école…

Je vais devoir aider un gosse à sauver son monde. Un gosse. UN GOSSE !

CE MONDE EST VRAIMENT INCAPABLE DE SE DEBROUILLER TOUT SEUL !

Récapitulation : Portgas D. Ace, tu n'es pas du tout dans la merde.

Il poussa un long soupir, et entendit Harry demander : « Portgas ? D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par…

Un conseil, Potter, dors. Et surtout, SURTOUT, ne me dérangez pas dans mon sommeil… je peux avoir des réflexes assez violents.

Euh… OK… lâcha surpris le jeune garçon, Bon ben… bonne nuit, Portgas, Ron…

'nuit Harry…

Bonne nuit. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry fut convoqué au Ministère pour son audience disciplinaire. Il croisa Ace qui parlait alors avec Rogue, ce dernier lui tendant une fiole. Ace se retourna en sentant le regard intrigué de son protégé dans son dos et sourit : « Alors Potter ? Tu comptes y aller avec les cheveux dans cet état ?

Ben… j'ai tout essayé mais rien à faire… Euh… Portgas ?

Oui, Potter ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il pointa la fiole tandis que le visage cireux de Rogue se tordait en un sourire : « cela ne vous regarde pas, Mr Potter… mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas du poison… »

Il s'en alla dans un mouvement de cape très élégant tandis qu'Ace ricanait doucement : « Allez, vas-y, tu vas arriver en retard sinon, Potter. Et je ne serais pas là pour jouer au chaperon.

Tu… tu ne viens pas ?

Non, seul toi et ton avocat pouvez y aller. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de descendre l'escalier rejoignant Mr Weasley qui l'attendait.

Une fois dehors, ce dernier déclara en fixant sa montre : « Ton avocat ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, Harry… ah le voilà ! »

Harry se retourna et vit un homme d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en catogan, à la peau bronzée, et aux yeux verts pétillants s'avancer vers eux, respirant fortement, comme s'il venait de courir. Il sourit en se présentant : « T-Vous devez être Mr Potter ! Enchanté, je suis Jack Miles, votre avocat ! Venez, je suis un peu en retard alors nous allons devoir nous dépêcher ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'ils transplanèrent, disparaissant pour réapparaître dans une rue de Londres, face à une cabine téléphonique légèrement endommagée. Mr Weasley tapa quelques chiffres sur le cadran et la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol, avec ses passagers, tandis que Miles lançait joyeusement : « Ah la la, c'est vraiment pratique la magie !

Euh… excusez-moi mais… »

Une voix mécanique interrompit Harry, et demanda : « Noms, prénoms, et raison de votre venue.

Harry James Potter, audience disciplinaire…

Arthur Weasley, accompagnateur.

Jack Miles, avocat de Mr Potter. »

Trois badges leur furent alors donnés, et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Harry inspira un grand et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule : tournant la tête, il croisa le regard vert et le sourire encourageant de son avocat et esquissa un sourire : tout allait bien se passer. Oui, ça irait.

Harry essaya de se calmer, son cœur battant à toute allure. Il était assis sur une chaise face à de nombreux sorciers. L'un d'entre eux était Fudge, le ministre de la Magie.

L'audience commença lorsque ce dernier demanda : « Vous êtes bien Mr Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging, sorcier de premier cycle âgé de quinze ans ?

Oui.

Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Oui, mais…

Bien. Donc vous savez pertinemment que l'usage de la magie en dehors de Poudlard pour les sorciers de premier cycle est prohibé et condamnable ? Or, c'est en connaissance que vous avez jeté le sortilège du Patronus, n'est-ce pas ?»

Alors qu'Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour se justifier, la voix presque joyeuse de son avocat retentit : « Objection ! Il est également précisé qu'en cas d'extrême danger, le sorcier en question est autorisé à user de la magie.

Excusez-moi ? lâcha Fudge en se tournant vers l'homme qui venait de se mettre légèrement devant Harry.

Excuse accepté, monsieur le ministre. Je disais donc que mon client ici présent, ayant été en situation de danger pour sa vie, n'avait d'autre choix que de se servir de sa magie.

Et vous êtes ? demanda une femme portant un binocle.

Maître Miles, Jack Miles, avocat de Mr Potter. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, messieurs, dames.

Je vois. Mr Miles, vous n'êtes répertorié dans aucun de nos dossiers. Avez-vous une quelconque explication ?

Vos registres ne traitent que des sorciers britanniques, or je suis étranger.

Etranger ? répéta Fudge, Que faîtes-vous ici dans ce cas ?

Eh bien, Mr Potter avait visiblement besoin d'un avocat et je me suis proposé. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient, Mr le ministre ?

… non. »

Harry fixait avec admiration le cran de cet homme qui avait rabattu son clapet au Ministre de la Magie anglais sans difficulté, et avec un sourire aux lèvres en plus !

Ce dernier demanda alors d'un ton badin : « Alors ? Quelles sont **exactement** les charges contre mon client ?

Les charges ! s'exclama Fudge, Les charges sont : l'usage de la Magie en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et ce, devant un témoin **moldu** ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois de Mr Potter ! Il y a trois ans, il a reçu un avertissement pour usage de la Magie ! »

Le sourire de Miles s'agrandit, prenant un ton bien plus carnassier et il pencha la tête sur le côté en chantonnant presque : « Objection ! Le témoin moldu en question n'étant autre que son cousin, Dudley Dursley, ce dernier connaissait déjà la nature de Mr Potter ainsi que ses capacités magiques. Cette charge est donc nulle. De plus, si il y a trois ans, mon client a reçu un avertissement, il était totalement injustifié. Le coupable du sortilège de Lévitation était un elfe de maison et…

Un elfe de maison ?! protesta le ministre, Voyons…

Laissez-moi finir. Je disais donc, si vous avez envoyé cet avertissement, sûr que le coupable était Mr Potter, je me demande pour ne pas l'avoir convoqué il y a trois ans. »

Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée tandis qu'Harry sentait ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amusé. Il pouvait presque sentir l'amusement que dégageait l'avocat…

Ce dernier balaya du regard, le jury puis susurra : « Alors ? Pas de réponses ? Dans ce cas, je vais vous exposer ce qui pourrait expliquer ce fâcheux… comment dire ? Cette entorse à votre loi. Il y a trois ans, Mr Potter avait douze ans et s'apprêtait à entrer en deuxième année à Poudlard. A l'époque, il était considéré comme votre Sauveur… alors bien sûr, vous ne l'avez pas condamné, ce n'était qu'un symbole pour vous, un moyen de vous assurer de sa coopération pour l'avenir. Cependant, suite aux événements survenus lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Mr Potter a été grandement accusé de diffamation, traité de fou et insulté parce qu'il s'opposait aux déclarations de votre Ministère. Bien sûr, pourquoi accorder ne serait-ce que la moindre indulgence à un adolescent contredisant les propos de votre gouvernement ? Voilà. Maintenant nous….

Stop ! s'écria le ministre, Avez-vous la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez ? »

Miles se pinça l'arête du nez avant de souffler : « N'importe quel abruti saurait que l'usage du Veritaserum sur un mineur est possible avec l'accord de ce dernier, et cela suffirait pour vous prouver que je dis vrai, Mr le ministre. De plus, à moins que ce gouvernement ne soit dirigé par un imbécile, les lois restent les lois.

Les lois peuvent être modifiées ! »

L'avocat sourit d'autant plus, ronronnant : « Les lois peuvent être modifiées, Mr le ministre ? Mais pourquoi le seraient-elles ? Veuillez m'excusez, mais on dirait que vous insinuez que vous pourriez modifier les lois pour qu'elles correspondent à vos projets politiques personnels. En revanche, pour une simple audience disciplinaire, je vous trouve fortement hargneux et tendu, vous devriez prendre des vacances si vous voulez mon avis… »

Quelques rires retentirent, et Harry se mordit les lèvres : il venait d'insulter l'homme le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne deux fois en moins d'une minute ! Ce dernier rougit de colère et s'exclama : « Ce garçon a fait usage du Patronus devant un moldu !

Ce moldu a déjà été identifié comme étant son cousin !

Si j'ai lancé ce sort, c'est à cause des Détraqueurs ! craqua Harry, sans tenir compte du regard d'avertissement de son avocat.

Des Détraqueurs ? Voyons ! Comme si des Détraqueurs allaient se promener dans des quartiers moldus et attaquer comme ça le premier venu ! C'est absurde !

Mr le ministre ! intervint Miles rapidement, Affirmez-vous que les Détraqueurs sont sous le commandement direct du ministère de la Magie ?

Bien sûr.

Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il devrait y avoir dans ce cas un responsable volontaire à la présence de deux Détraqueurs à Little Whinging ainsi qu'un rapport faisant mention de cet ordre qui a été donné à ces créatures ?

…

Hum hum… »

Miles et Harry tournèrent leur regard vers une femme petite vêtue d'un gilet rose qui déclara d'une voix de fillette : « Je suis sûre de vous avoir mal comprise, Maître Miles, les Détraqueurs sont sous le contrôle total du Ministère de la Magie. Sincèrement, j'espère me tromper mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous suggériez que le Ministère a commandité cette attaque sur ce garçon ?

Excusez-moi, vous êtes vraiment une humaine ? Non, parce que j'aurais juré que vous étiez un crapaud ! Hum… bref…Même si en effet, cela vous dérange, madame la secrétaire, railla Miles en la fixant, Il est du devoir du Ministère de vérifier et de voir pourquoi deux Détraqueurs ne se trouvaient pas à Azkaban et pourquoi ils ne sont pas restés à leurs postes.

Assez ! C'est de la diffamation ! s'écria Fudge, Je vois clair dans votre jeu : vous voulez me décrédibiliser, moi et ma politique ! »

L'avocat éclata d'un rire froid en s'étouffant presque, avant de déclarer : « Pas besoin de moi pour ça, Mr le ministre, vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seul ! Bref, de plus, un accusé a le droit de faire paraître un témoin pour…

Sachez qu'il n'y a pas d'autres sorciers à Little Whinging ou ses environs et que les Moldus ne peuvent voir les Détraqueurs, Maître ! sourit Fudge, J'ai bien peur dans ce cas…

Détrompez-vous, Mr le ministre. Le témoin n'est pas un moldu. Il s'agit de la voisine de Mr Potter, une Cracmolle. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau et Miles observa avec satisfaction la porte s'ouvrir sur Mme Figg, qui marchait timidement vers le centre de la salle. Elle s'assit à la place d'Harry et décrivit avec précision et justesse le déroulement de l'attaque. Suite à cela, elle repartit et l'avocat déclara : « Messieurs et mesdames les jurés, suite à ce témoignage, je pense que nous pouvons en conclure que mon client a agit pour sauver sa vie ainsi que celle de son cousin, membre de la communauté des Moldus ?

Maître Miles, commença Amélia Bones, votre plaidoirie était fortement impressionnante pour un étranger…. Mais vous avez raison. Passons au vote. Mr le ministre ?

… que ceux qui veulent abandonner les charges lèvent la main droite… grinça ce dernier. »

Ce fut avec surprise, qu'Harry observa la grande majorité des juges lever la main, tandis que le ministre rougissait de fureur : « Que ceux qui veulent que l'accusé soit condamné lèvent la main ! »

Seuls le ministre, sa secrétaire et quelques membres du jury levèrent la main, tandis qu'Amélia Bones déclarait d'un ton calme : « Bien. Les charges sont abandonnées. »

Harry respira un grand coup tandis que son avocat souriait malicieusement en voyant le ministre sortirent précipitamment. Puis, il se tourna vers le jeune homme en disant : « Voilà ! Eh bien, il est temps de rentrer ! »

Mais en sortant du tribunal, ils croisèrent le Ministre en pleine discussion avec un homme grand, arborant une longue chevelure blonde platine. Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier railla avec un soupçon de contrariété : « Mr Potter, d'après ce que je sais, vous vous en êtes encore sorti grâce à… à votre extraordinaire chance ?

Oui, j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir un si bon avocat pour défendre mes droits, Mr Malefoy.

Oui, j'imagine que c'est cet homme ? »

Se tournant vers Miles qui avait un visage impassible, le regard glacial, il tendit la main en souriant : « Félicitation pour cette victoire, Maître… ?

Miles. Jack Miles. Vous devez être Mr Malefoy ?

Exactement… »

Le sourire du blond se fana lentement en constatant que l'avocat ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, le fixant avec un air glacial, ignorant sa main tendue. Il la baissa alors en plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres : « Votre travail, d'après Mr le Ministre était incroyable, nous pourrions peut-être envisager de passer un accord avec…

Désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous devons y aller, messieurs. »

La voix froide de Miles claqua au visage des deux hommes richement vêtus tandis qu'il saisissait l'épaule d'Harry, le tirant vers la sortie d'un pas vif. Ce dernier s'arrêta cependant devant une statue immense en or massif, représentant des elfes de maisons et des Moldus à genoux devant des sorciers. Il sentit son avocat se tendre et serrer les poings derrière lui, le regard rivé sur la statue et Harry soupira en vidant sa bourse d'or : « C'est malsain, hein ?

Malsain ? C'est répugnant. Abject. Intolérable.

Oui, et ils se targuent d'être tolérant…

… allons-y avant que je ne me mette vraiment en colère. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en reprenant sa baguette et suivit Miles et Mr Weasley jusqu'à l'extérieur du Ministère.

Une fois arrivés devant le Square Grimmauld, Harry fixa longuement l'avocat et finit par demander : « Vous faîtes partie de l'Ordre ?

Pas exactement, Potter. »

Miles arborait un sourire narquois en le fixant, franchement amusé : « Dis-moi, Potter, tu croyais vraiment qu'on te trouverait un vrai avocat aussi vite ? Alors que ce gouvernement t'a traité de fou psychotique durant deux mois ?

Quoi ?

Franchement, Mr Weasley, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette potion marcherait ! »

Le père de famille éclata de rire devant la mine stupéfaite d'Harry et tendit sa baguette vers le visage de Jack Miles qui, dans un léger sursaut, vit ses cheveux blonds s'assombrirent jusqu'à en devenir noir, sa peau bronzée devenir halée, et ses yeux verts retrouvèrent leur teinte onyx, tandis qu'il reprenait une taille d'adolescent de quinze ans sous les yeux écarquillés du jeune sorcier. Il respira un grand coup en souriant tandis qu'Harry s'exclamait : « Portgas ?

Présent, Potter, quoi ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser là-bas sans protection ? sourit le Pirate en entrant à l'intérieur, Tu comptes rester figé comme ça encore longtemps ? Je crois que tu as une bonne nouvelle à annoncer… »

Harry passa la porte du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix encore sous le choc : Portgas, un pirate, avait été son avocat. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de bizarre là-dedans. Non, vraiment pas. Il vit tous les visages se tourner vers lui avec appréhension et il sourit maladroitement en disant : « Ben… les charges ont été abandonnées ! »

Les jumeaux entraînèrent Ginny dans une danse endiablée, tout en chantant : « IL S'EN EST TIRE ! IL S'EN EST TIRE ! IL S'EN EST TIRE ! IL S'EN EST TIRE ! »

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que leur mère ne les interrompe, prenant Harry dans ses bras, tandis que Ron s'exclamait : « J'en étais sûr !

Oui, moi aussi, Harry, ils ne pouvaient pas te renvoyer, j'ai vérifié et… commença Hermione.

Doucement, Hermione, ne l'étouffes pas ! se moqua Ron en déclarant ensuite d'un ton fier, C'est normal, après tout, avec Dumbledore comme avocat, tu ne pouvais que t'en tirer ! »

Un ricanement retentit sur la droite du rouquin qui fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Harry remarqua que Dumbledore n'avait pas du tout assisté à l'audience. Le jeune Weasley lâcha agacé : « Quoi, Portgas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Toi. Toi et ta confiance aveugle en un vieux sorcier qui n'a pas bougé le petit doigt pour Potter.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'exclama Hermione, Mais il était bien son avocat, Non ?

Non, Ron, Hermione, intervint Harry, Dumbledore n'a pas assisté à l'audience. C'est Portgas qui était mon avocat. »

Un grand silence tomba sur les adolescents et coupa net le rire de Sirius qui arrivait. Ce dernier siffla : « Pardon ? Dumbledore n'était pas là ?

Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

L'animagus échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel, lâchant agacé : « Un pirate a joué à l'avocat ? C'est absurde ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore a laissé faire ça !

Tu veux un conseil, Weasley ? Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire, tais-toi. Quant à Dumbledore… je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre.

Portgas ? Tu connaissais nos lois ? s'étonna Hermione.

Je me suis renseigné un peu hier soir. ET puis, pour enfreindre les lois, il faut d'abord les connaître ! »

Il passa un bras autour du cou d'Harry en déclarant : « Au fait, Potter, tu es sûr de ne pas être un pirate au fond de toi ? A force de briser toutes ses règles, tu sais…

Non ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par les trésors !

Ah ? Mouais, à bien y réfléchir, tu as plus la tête d'un révolutionnaire… zut…

Un révolutionnaire ? répéta Hermione, Tu en connais beaucoup ?

A vrai dire… non. Pas personnellement. Les relations entre les Révolutionnaires, les pirates et les Marines ne sont pas excellentes… grimaça le pirate. »

Hermione hocha la tête avant de fixer Harry. Ce dernier avait la tête penchée sur le côté, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Puis sa meilleure amie demanda inquiète : « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, Portgas… c'était un compliment ou une insulte ?

Prends-le comme ça te chante, Potter, mais vaut mieux être un Révolutionnaire qu'un Marine ! »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête avant de s'étirer et de déclarer : « Si ça ne dérange personne, je vais finir mes devoirs… j'ai comme qui dirait, oublié de faire mon devoir de potion…

Harry !

Je sais, Hermione, tu ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça… »

Il se retira rapidement face au regard noir de la jeune fille tandis qu'Ace tombait par terre dans un bruit sourd, faisant une crise de narcolepsie.

**OOooOO**

Ace bailla en se réveillant et croisa le regard endormi d'Harry qui lâcha : « Il est quelle heure ?

Euh… sept heures… répondit d'une voix endormie le pirate. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Mme Weasley s'exclama joyeusement : « Harry ! Ac-Portgas ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

On arrive Mme Weasley… »

Le pirate se leva en s'étirant, et fronça les sourcils : « Hé Potter ? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on est sensé aller faire les courses pour ton école ?

Si… et tu vas avoir ta baguette…

Est-ce vraiment obligatoire ?

Oui, désolé, Portgas… »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant d'enfiler son short noir, et une chemise blanche que lui avait été prêtée par Bill, l'aîné des enfants Weasley. Puis, il enfila une paire de basket noire encore une fois, appartenant à Bill, puis il attendit qu'Harry se soit changé pour ouvrir la porte de leur chambre.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la maisonnée dans la cuisine et mangèrent rapidement alors que la mère de famille les enjoignait à se dépêcher : « Allez ! Nous devons partir au plus vite pour ne pas être trop dérangé ! »

Ace hocha la tête avant de demander : « Je me demande comment vous faîtes pour vous cacher des autres humains, alors que vous devez bien avoir de magasins spéciaux ?

Oui, Portgas, c'est assez impressionnant, tu verras ! s'exclama Harry, C'est une rue commerçante entièrement…

Voyons Harry, laisse ton ami découvrir ça tout à l'heure, par lui-même ! sourit Mrs Weasley en mettant son manteau, RON ! Repose ce toast, nous n'avons pas le temps !

Mais j'ai faim !

Ron… FRED ! GEORGE ! ARRÊTEZ DE TRANSPLANER A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMP ! Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coiffure ? Arrange-moi un peu tes cheveux ! Arthur ! Peux-tu dire à tes fils de se tenir tranquille pour une fois ?

Ce sont aussi les tiens, ma chérie… soupira le père, Enfin bon… les garçons, s'il vous plaît ! »

Ace ne tint plus et explosa de rire, en observant la famille de rouquins bouger dans tout les sens. Harry sourit en déclarant : « C'est assez… perturbant au début, mais on s'y fait rapidement.

Tu trouves, Potter ? Cela me rappelle mon chez-moi… »

Le pirate se tut, avant de sourire : « Enfin bon ! Je croyais que nous devions nous dépêcher ?

Tu as raison, mon chéri ! Allez ! Tout le monde en groupe de quatre ! Et que ça saute ! s'écria Molly en les comptant, Et ne partez pas vous balader tout seul !

Maman, soupira l'un des jumeaux, tu ne nous fais pas confiance pour être des adultes responsables et calmes ?

C'est vrai, quand t'avons-nous déçu sur nos capacités d'adultes responsables ? sourit le deuxième.

Roh vous deux !

Mon cher Feorge, je crois que nous avons réveillé le dragon.

Je dirais même plus, mon cher Gred, nous avons réveillé LE dragon ! »

Molly Weasley devint rouge d'agacement, tandis que les jumeaux s'empressaient de se mettre derrière Maugrey qui maugréa : « On peut y aller, ou il reste encore des gosses pas prêts ?

Calme-toi Fol-Œil, sourit Tonks, Le Chemin de Traverse est encore sûr.

Pour ce que ça vaut ! renifla-t-il, Voldemort ne s'est jamais retenu de s'attaquer au Chemin de Traverse avant ! En plus, Potter est un aimant à ennuis ! »

Ace ricana : « Pas de chance, moi aussi. »

Tonks éclata de rire, ses cheveux virant au rose bonbon, tandis que Remus soupirait : « Ô joie. Un deuxième casse-cou.

Bon, on n'a pas que ça à faire, les mioches ! Alors au pas de courses ! »

Ils sortirent de la vieille maison et l'Auror leva sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bus rouge apparut. Il était grand, et un jeune homme au visage boutonneux en descendit : « Vous avez appelé le Magicobus ! Bienvenue à bord messieurs dames !

Ouais, ouais, allez tout le monde en voiture ! lâcha Fol-Œil en montant, poussant Harry pour qu'il avance plus vite.

Ou plutôt tout le monde en bus… sourit Fred à George.

Bien dit, mon cher jumeau !

Vous deux, ne commencez pas ! J'vous tiens à l'œil ! »

George sourit d'un air angélique, et Ace lâcha : « Faîtes-le du bon œil ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, alors que le bus démarrait, les envoyant presque tous rejoindre l'arrière du bus.

En se relevant, Harry demanda, hébété : « Comment tu as fait, Portgas ?

Mh ?

Pour rester immobile !

Ah, oh ça… rien du tout par rapport aux tempêtes du Nouveau Monde ! rit le pirate, Franchement, vous êtes des fragiles, vous autres sorciers ! »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, et Ace déclara : « Charmant nom… »

Il suivit les sorciers jusqu'à un mur de briques, et attendit impassiblement que le passage s'ouvre. Finalement, ils entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Harry s'exclama : « Même après toutes ces années, c'est toujours aussi magique… Portgas ? Alors ? Magnifique, non ?

Mouais… rien à voir avec l'île de Big Mom… il n'y a pas de magasins pour la nourriture ?

Euh si, quelques uns… »

Alors il haussa les épaules et écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que disait Maugrey : « Potter, Portgas, Granger et Weasley vous…

Lequel ? demanda Fred.

Oui, parce que voyez-vous, nous sommes plusieurs et…

RONALD !

Ah oui, maintenant c'est plus clair !

Merci beaucoup, monsieur Maugrey !

Bande de… bref. Vous allez avec Tonks et Remus. Les jumeaux, la petite Weasley vous venez avec moi et Molly. Pas de bêtises ou je vous lance un sort cuisant ! »

Ace le salua moqueusement, alors qu'ils s'en allaient, puis Remus regarda le parchemin : « On devrait commencer par les livres, les ingrédients pour les potions, puis par les robes, et enfin la baguette de Portgas. Alors ?

Pas de problème, Remus ! Allez, en route mauvaise troupe !

J'aime bien… « en route mauvaise troupe ! » ! répéta Ace en avançant, Ca sonne bien ! »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant Fleury & Bott, et Harry demanda : « Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour le livre de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Probablement car à part en troisième année, nous n'avons eu aucun professeur compétent ? répondit Hermione en le feuilletant, En tout cas, il n'y a pas d'indication pour la pratique. »

Ace demanda : « Vous en avez eu beaucoup ? Des professeurs pour ce cours ?

Oh, un par an ! Apparemment, le poste serait maudit… »

Le pirate ricana : « Une malédiction, rien que ça…

En première année, notre prof avait la tête de Voldemort greffée à l'arrière de son crâne… déclara Harry.

La deuxième, c'était un parfait crétin qui ne savait même pas lancer de sorts corrects ! renchérit Ron.

La troisième, Remus a été renvoyé à la fin de l'année… ajouta Hermione.

Quant à la quatrième, c'était un imposteur à la botte de Voldemort. »

Ace siffla : « Ben dis donc, vous en avez vu de toutes les couleurs !

Ce poste est sans aucun doute maudit ! conclut Tonks, Même avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard, c'était un défilé de nouveaux professeur. Tiens… je n'avais pas remarqué ce livre tout à l'heure…

Fais-voir… s'étonna Remus en saisissant la liste, tiens, tu as raison… il y a un autre livre à acheter… »

Ils lurent alors le titre et Hermione fronça les sourcils : « C'est étonnant, on a les livres de toutes les matières à part celui-là… _Art du Combat_, par Hikaru Sensho… jamais entendu parler de lui.

Il me semble être intéressant… »

Ace était devant le livre en question, et le saisit. La couverture était blanche, avec pour seul inscription une phrase en japonais. Hermione demanda : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Cela signifie « Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. » un bon proverbe !

Mais quel professeur a demandé un tel livre ? s'étonna Ron, Sûrement pas McGonagall ! Ou Rogue !

Tonks, Albus n'avait-il pas dit qu'il y aurait un nouvel enseignant à Poudlard, en dehors du professeur de Défense ?

Je crois bien que si, ainsi qu'une autre personne pour je ne sais plus quel poste…

Alors ça doit être ça. »

Malgré leur surprise, ils l'achetèrent, puis ce fut rapidement au tour des robes, après qu'ils soient passés acheter leurs tenues.

Ace grimaça : « Ne me dîtes pas que je vais devoir porter une robe ?

Si, navrée Portgas ! sourit Hermione.

Potter, quand tu auras vaincu Voldy, je vais te balancer au milieu d'une des Tea Party de Big Mom pour cet affront !

Qui est-ce ?

Une personne que tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer. »

A contrecœur, il se laissa approcher par Mrs Guipure qui finit par terminer les quatre robes au bout de quelques minutes.

Puis ce fut au tour de la boutique d'Ollivander.

En entrant à l'intérieur, Ace lâcha : « Un beau bordel…

Portgas, sourit Remus, dis-toi que c'est à l'image de l'esprit du propriétaire.

QUOI ? »

Ce dernier s'approcha silencieusement du pirate, et ce dernier siffla : « Un conseil. N'avancez pas plus. Ou vous allez perdre quelque chose. »

Un poignard à la lame recourbée apparut sous le nez du vendeur de baguettes. Le vieil homme cligna des yeux, avant de lâcher : « Intéressant… un pirate dans ma boutique. Je sens un nouveau défi poindre son nez ! Tendez le bras.

Lequel ?

Celui avec lequel vous savez écrire.

Je suis ambidextre.

Dans ce cas, celui que vous voulez ! souffla, agacé Ollivander. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Ace tendit le deux. Franchement agacé, le vieillard en saisit un et le mesura puis le reste du corps du pirate, avant de se précipiter vers ses étagères.

Il revint rapidement avec une boite claire qu'il ouvrit, tendant le contenu à Ace. Ce dernier se saisit du fin bout de bois clair, et haussa un sourcil : « Et j'en fais quoi ?

Faîtes un geste !

OK. »

Il l'abaissa et la lampe manqua d'assommer Ron qui fusilla du regard le brun. Ce dernier éclata de rire : « Pas mal du tout ! »

Mais brusquement, elle prit feu et disparut sous le regard déçu d'Ace, et ceux abasourdis des autres. Ollivander grinça des dents : « Je vois. Donc une baguette ignifugée. J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Il revint avec deux autres baguettes, mais aucunes ne semblaient convenir au jeune homme qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

Finalement, le vendeur déclara en tendant une boîte : « Si celle-ci ne vous convient pas, je mange mon chapeau !

Vous n'en avez pas.

Justement. »

Ace la sortit de la boîte et fit un arc de cercle avec, et des étincelles enflammées jaillirent de la baguette d'ébène en formant des arabesques au-dessus d'eux. L'une de ces arabesques fit sourire nostalgiquement Ace. Un navire en forme de baleine qui disparut presque aussitôt.

Il l'observa alors plus attentivement : d'une taille moyenne, elle était d'un noir aussi profond que ses yeux, des sortes d'arabesques orange venaient ajouter de la couleur. Il sourit : « Elle est parfaite.

Enfin ! Merci Merlin ! s'exclamèrent tous les autres en se réveillant. »

En sortant de la boutique, Remus déclara : « Voilà, on peut rentrer et…

Professeur Lupin ! l'interrompit Harry, Portgas n'a pas d'animal et…

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Portgas, il est de coutume qu'un sorcier ait un chat, une chouette, un hibou ou un crapaud à Poudlard…

Vraiment ? Un crapaud ? Je suis curieux de voir ça ! rit le pirate. »

Tonks proposa alors : « On pourrait faire un saut à l'animalerie, avant de rejoindre les autres, il nous reste quinze minutes.

Très bien. Allons-y. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Ace en ressortait avec un chaton blanc sur l'épaule. Harry ne tenait plus debout et s'appuyait sur Ron pour ne pas tomber, riant : « Un… un chaton ! Ah ah ! Un vrai pirate !

Bon, tu vas te la fermer, Potter ?

En plus il est tout blanc ! A vos ordres mon capitaine !

Même pas vrai ! Il a des yeux jaunes ! »

Harry hurla de rire en voyant le chaton jouer avec les cheveux de son nouveau maître, et Ace craqua, attrapant son protégé par le col et siffla : « Je te préviens Potter, un mot et je demande aux jumeaux l'un de leur nouveaux bonbon !

Je me tais… »

Mais le sourire persistait sur les lèvres des étudiants, même Remus était amusé. A vrai dire, il trouvait que ce chat était franchement adorable. Et que Portgas ressemblait de plus en plus à un enfant. Oui. Ce chat était amusant à regarder, tout comme son maître qui le couvait des yeux, avec une certaine nostalgie dans ses orbes obsidiennes.

**OOooOO**

Quelques jours plus tard, le 1er septembre, Ace donna un coup de pied à Harry, le réveillant : « Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Debout, marmotte. C'est l'heure, on part dans une heure.

Quoi ? Tu m'as frappé ?!

Ouep. Allez, grouille-toi, Potter ! »

Outré, le Gryffondor s'exclama : « Tu m'as donné un coup de pied !

Et alors ? Mon petit-frère avait pire quand le vieux était là.

Mais… laisse tomber. »

Ace sourit et ferma sa valise, avant de descendre rejoindre les Weasley et les autres dans la cuisine. Il se servit une quantité phénoménale de nourriture et commença à s'empiffrer. Ginny déclara : « On a trouvé pire que Ron.

Oui, c'est franchement incroyable… renchérit Hermione. »

Soudain, il s'endormit dans son assiette, et Fred ricana : « Ca par contre, ça me donne une idée, pas toi Forge ?

Si, je crois que nous avons eu la même, mon cher Gred ! »

Ils ricanèrent discrètement sous le regard soupçonneux de leur mère. Ces deux-là étaient sous haute surveillance…

Une heure plus tard, c'était la débandade pour sortir du Square Grimmauld pour arriver à l'heure à la gare, et Ace se moquait copieusement de Ron qui essayait de fermer sa valise : « Tu aurais dû t'y prendre plus tôt !

La ferme !

Oula… fais attention, je vois d'ici ta mère venir avec le savon…

TA GUEULE PORTGAS !

RONALD WEASLEY ! »

Il pâlit avant de sortir précipitamment, tandis qu'Ace caressait son chaton, qu'il avait appelé Eddie.

Maugrey renifla : « Une sale bête ce chat ! Il a détruit un de nos plans !

Non, c'est un chat de pirate.

Ca ne porte pas malheur ? s'étonna Tonks.

Mais non, c'est n'importe quoi cette rumeur ! Tout comme pour les femmes ! »

Ils montèrent dans le Magicobus et arrivèrent rapidement à la gare de King Cross. Une fois là-bas, Ace demanda : « Où est le quai 9 ¾ ?

Tu vas voir… sourit Remus. »

Intrigué, il les observa traverser un mur comme s'il n'existait, puis sourit : « Ca va être drôle ! »

Il fonça à toute allure vers le mur et éclata de rire en arrivant de l'autre côté, avant de demander : « Alors, on le refait ?

Pas le temps ! Le train va partir ! s'écria Harry, Vite ! »

Ils montèrent dans le train, et alors qu'ils cherchaient un compartiment, Hermione déclara, gênée : « Euh Harry ? Ron et moi on va devoir aller dans le wagon des préfets pour prendre nos fonctions…

Oh… je vois. Très bien. On se rejoint plus tard ?

Oui… »

Les deux préfets s'en allèrent, et Portgas demanda : « Alors ? On va où, Potter ?

On cherche un compartiment… »

Ce dernier avança dans le train, suivit du pirate et de Ginny, et finit par ouvrir une porte après qu'ils soient tombés sur Neville. Ce dernier avait trouvé un compartiment, mais n'osait pas entrer.

Ace soupira, et ouvrit la porte avant de lancer : « On peut s'installer ici ?

Si vous voulez. »

La jeune fille qui avait répondu était blonde, et avait des yeux pâles. Elle lisait un magazine.

Ace s'assit à côté d'elle, tandis qu'Harry s'assoyait en face de la jeune fille. Ginny demanda : « Salut, Luna ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Oui… répondit-elle d'un air rêveur sans quitter Harry des yeux, Toi tu es Harry Potter.

Je sais.

Vous deux en revanche, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. »

Ace sourit, tandis que Neville déclarait : « Oh moi je ne suis personne !

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Luna, voici Neville Londubat et Portgas D Ace ! Les gars, voici Luna Lovegood ! Luna est en même année que moi mais à Serdaigle…

Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ! chantonna cette dernière. »

Le pirate rit doucement avant de se figer en croisant le regard bleuté de Luna. Il demanda : « Haki ?

A tes souhaits, Portgas ! sourit-elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils, il aurait juré avoir senti un Haki effleurer le sien. Il croisa les bras et s'endormit paisiblement… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille en se jetant par terre, évitant ainsi une giclée gélatineuse verte. Il demanda, d'une voix endormie : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

D-désolé, haleta Neville, Je n'avais encore jamais essayé… Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet là… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Empestine n'est pas un poison ! »

Harry recracha alors un jet de liquide par terre, à l'instant précis où la porte s'ouvrait. Une magnifique jeune aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants lâcha : « Oh… bonjour Harry… Hum… j'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment ? »

Ce dernier essuya les verres de ses lunettes avant de répondre, l'air ahuri : « Ah, euh … salut…

Hum… voilà… je voulais simplement te dire bonjour… alors, au revoir ! dit Cho en refermant la porte. »

Stupéfait, Harry resta bouche-bée, avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de la banquette en poussant un grognement sous le regard amusé du pirate qui demanda : « Une petite-amie, Potter ?

Non…

Mais tu aimerais bien ?

… »

Le regard agacé du jeune garçon le fit éclater de rire, mais deux secondes plus tard, il se rendormit aussitôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il se réveilla, il vit que Luna fixait froidement Hermione qui venait d'arriver. Il bailla : « Tiens… c'est un journal ?

Oui, c'est le Chicaneur… lâcha Hermione.

Je peux le lire ? demanda Ace à Luna qui le lui tendit.

Si tu veux, mais abstiens-toi de le critiquer devant moi. »

Il haussa un sourcil et le lut, avant de demander : « Approuvé par le gouvernement ?

Non.

Parfait, je peux m'y abonner ? »

Hermione s'étouffa, et Luna sourit : « Bien sûr, il y a un coupon à la fin !

Merci !

Tu ne comptes quand même pas t'y abonner, Portgas ? s'exclama Ron.

Pourquoi pas ?

C'est une vraie poubelle !

Je ne pense pas, mais bon… il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, Weasley. »

Il rendit le magazine à Luna qui remit ses lunettes étranges et la porte se rouvrit.

Un garçon blond à l'allure arrogante entra, suivi de deux gorilles. Ace soupira et déclara : « C'est qui eux ?

C'est Malefoy et ses… gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Répondit Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? lança Harry.

Poli Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue… »

Ace se crispa, avant de sourire : « Je vois… un petit garçon pourri gâté…

Qui es-tu, toi ? grimaça le blond en le toisant avec dédain.

Portgas D Ace. Maintenant dégage, tu m'empêches de dormir.

Espèce de…

Allez, ouste gamin. »

Malefoy plissa le nez et déclara : « On s'en va, il y a trop de Sang-de-Bourbe ici. »

Mais il sentit quelque chose se poser contre sa gorge. Quelque chose de froid. La voix glaciale du pirate résonna : « Ne dis plus jamais ça, ou je te tue. »

Le poignard s'éloigna et Malefoy bondit dans le couloir, le teint pâle, suivi des deux gros.

Ace se rassit, et Hermione lâcha : « Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… tu pourrais avoir des ennuis, Portgas.

C'était super ! sourit Harry.

Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire ce mot, mais je n'ai pas apprécié son ton. Et je me fiche d'avoir des ennuis Granger, **ore wa Shirohige no kaizoku. **

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ginny.

C'est du japonais… lâcha Neville, N'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être… »

Mais Ace demanda : « A votre avis, ce petit con va la ramener ou ça lui a suffit ?

Il ne va pas s'arrêter comme ça, Portgas… malheureusement… répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Très bien, alors je vais bien le surveiller.

Tu ne le connais même pas, et pourtant tu le détestes… constata Hermione.

J'en connais pas mal… des gamins pourris gâtés comme lui, et ça me dégoûte au plus haut point. On les appelle des Dragons Célestes chez moi. »

Il déclara : « Réveillez-moi quand on sera arrivé. »

OOooOO

Quand ils furent arrivés, Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du pirate et sursauta en sentant ce dernier pointer un doigt enflammé vers son front. Ace le fixa avant de lâcher : « La prochaine fois, ne fais pas ça.

O-OK…

Allez, je suis juste un peu méfiant alors c'est normal. »

Mais la tête d'Harry montrait qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas normal de menacer quelqu'un d'un doigt de feu. Pas normal du tout.

Ils arrivèrent devant des calèches et Harry demanda : « C'est quoi ces choses ?

De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron.

Ces chevaux qui tirent les diligences…Juste devant toi…

Je ne vois rien…

Harry, il n'y a rien qui tire les diligences… intervint Hermione. »

Ace fixa les grands chevaux noirs aux allures de squelettes, qui le fixaient en retour de leurs grands yeux blancs laiteux. Il lâcha : « Je les vois aussi.

Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Luna, Vous ne devenez pas fou, moi aussi, je les vois.

C'est vrai ?

Oh oui, je les ai vus dès le premier jour où je suis venue ici. Ce sont toujours eux qui tirent les diligences. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi. »

Harry lança un regard peu rassuré à Ace qui sourit : « Cool, Potter, tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi, alors ! Bon courage !

Oh Merlin… »

Le jeune sorcier monta alors dans la calèche et observa en silence ses amis, tandis qu'Ace s'était figé, le visage pâle.

Harry demanda : « Quelque chose ne va pas, Portgas ?

Dis-moi Potter… est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui maîtrisent le Haki, ici ?

C'est quoi ?

Comment t'expliquer… ah, tu vois mon bras ?

Euh ouais… »

Ce dernier se couvrit d'une teinte métallique et noire, sous les regards incrédules des quatre Gryffondors. Harry s'exclama : « Wow ! Comment tu as fait ?

C'est le Haki de l'Armement, il en existe deux autres types. Alors ? Tu connais des gens qui le font aussi ?

Désolé, mais non, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un faire ça ! lâcha Harry en fixant le bras d'Ace, Est-ce que… ça s'apprend ?

Ouais, mais c'est compliqué. Pourquoi, intéressé ? sourit le pirate.

Ouais, et pas qu'un peu ! Ca peut arrêter un sort ?

Absolument aucune idée. »

Hermione demanda : « Comment l'as-tu appris ?

J'ai eu un bon professeur… déclara avec joie Ace, Bien qu'il soit un peu volatile dans ses humeurs ! Ne lui dîtes jamais que j'ai fait une blague de ce genre !

Blague ?

Il peut se transformer en oiseau… »

Luna hurla de rire en comprenant la première la blague faite précédemment, et Ace lui demanda : « Alors, ça ne t'arrive jamais de savoir des choses à l'avance ? Comme pour esquiver quelque chose ou comprendre les intentions d'une personne ? »

La jeune Serdaigle le fixa de ses yeux bleus profonds, avant de répondre : « Ca peut m'arriver de temps en temps… mais ma tante est meilleure que moi pour ça !

Ta tante ?

Oui, elle est la sœur de mon père… d'ailleurs, elle devrait venir à Poudlard cette année !

En tant que professeur de Défense ? s'enthousiasma Ginny.

Non. Elle m'a dit que ce serait une surprise ! oh ! C'est ton chat ? »

Eddie venait de se montrer, se mettant sur la tête d'Ace qui rit : « Ouais, Luna Lovegood, je te présente Eddie ! Eddie, voici Luna ! »

Le chat pencha la tête sur le côté avant de sauter sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui le gratouilla entre les oreilles. Il se mit à ronronner, puis miaula de frustration quand elle se détourna pour demander : « Eddie ? Beau nom…

Ouais… il me rappelait quelqu'un… »

Elle reporta son attention sur le chaton qui se frotta contre elle avec joie, ronronnant de plus belle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, Ace le récupéra, et alors qu'elle rejoignait la table des bleu et argent, une femme avec un chignon strict s'avança rapidement vers lui. Elle lâcha d'une voix autoritaire : « Mr Portgas, vous allez être répartis dans une de nos Maisons, suivez-moi. »

Il lui sourit en répondant : « Bien entendu, mademoiselle, ce sera une joie d'accompagner une créature aussi divine que vous et…

En silence, Mr Portgas. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Potter qui s'empêchait d'éclater de rire, et suivit le professeur jusqu'à la rangée de premières années attendant d'être répartis.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans prêter attention aux regards curieux dirigés vers lui, et entendit alors son nom : « Le nouvel élève Portgas D Ace entrera directement en cinquième année. Mr Portgas, si vous voulez bien… »

Il fut tenté de répondre qu'il ne voulait pas, mais alla s'asseoir en souriant sur le tabouret, et sentit un chapeau tomber devant ses yeux.

Puis, une voix sarcastique lui parvint : « _En voilà un drôle d'hurluberlu ! Et un pirate ! Rien que ça ? Voyons voir… oui… je vois… tu lui ressembles beaucoup…_

_Moi je ne vois rien du tout en tout cas. Je ressemble à qui ?_

_Ah, tu as quand même de la répartie ? Oh je ne vais pas te le dire tout de suite, ce ne serait pas amusant ! Tu vas voir ! Ce sera drôle !_

_Ecoute moi, le tas de crasse, tu me mets dans la même maison que Potter, t'as pigé ? Ou je te crame._

_Comme si c'était possible !_

_Tu veux essayer ?_

…**GRYFFONDOR ! »**

Ace retira le chapeau et le rendit à la femme qui pinçait les lèvres, puis alla s'asseoir près de Potter qui demanda : « C'était un peu long… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Que j'étais un hurluberlu. On mange quand ?

Bientôt. »

Ace soupira, et fut à deux doigts de remercier Davy Jones quand la nourriture apparut.

Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'il se figea, une fourchette dans la bouche. Hermione demanda inquiète : « Ace ? Tout va bien ?

Ce plat… il est…

Délicieux ! s'exclama Harry, La viande fond dans la bouche ! »

Ace pâlit et reprit une bouchée du plat succulent, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Harry lui demanda alors discrètement : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette saveur… ça me rappelle les plats que me cuisinait un ami… avant…

Oh… alors pense à lui. »

Le pirate fixa le Survivant avec surprise, et constata le sourire douloureux du garçon : « C'est ce que je fais quand quelque chose me rappelle mes parents, comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont avec moi…

Oh… merci Potter. »

Ace termina son assiette, et se resservit, ses souvenirs remontant à la surface.

Puis, alors que les plats disparaissaient, Dumbledore se leva et déclara : « A présent que nous sommes occupés à digérer un de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants de votre attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt est interdite d'accès, il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutiles que certains des anciens se le rappellent… Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler pour la quatre-cent-soixante-deuxième fois que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs et interdites, ainsi que de nombreuses autres choses dont la liste est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants, je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Les élèves applaudir mais Ace soupira : « Génial… le crapaud est ici, lui aussi… on va se faire chier.

Ouais… »

Dumbledore reprit alors avec un sourire un peu crispé : « Oui, bienvenue ! Mais, il y aura cette année, deux nouvelles options enseignées à Poudlard. La première consiste en l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette ainsi que de la transformation en Animagus si vos parents acceptent de signer un formulaire. Cela sera enseigné par le professeur Lovegood. »

Une femme aux courts cheveux roux sombre et aux yeux aussi pâles que ceux de Luna se leva et salua avec un sourire les élèves qui s'étaient mis à chuchoter. Elle déclara d'une voix claire : « J'espère que ceux qui viendront à mes cours ne le regretteront pas, et que vous passerez une bonne année. Je tiens cependant à préciser que quiconque refusera de faire les efforts adéquats se verra renvoyé de mon cours. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. »

Un élève de Serdaigle se leva et demanda : « Professeur ! Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec Loufoc… Luna Lovegood ?

Oui. Il s'agit de ma nièce. D'autres questions ? »

Les élèves se regardèrent, mais aucun ne posa d'autres questions. Ace haussa un sourcil : « Elle semble être très jeune pour être professeur…

En tout cas, elle ne peut pas être pire qu'Ombrage ! »

Dumbledore sourit et déclara : « La deuxième nouvelle option quant à elle, est assez particulière et se fera en parallèle de l'option Etude des Moldus. Le cours de développement physique, qui vous servira à apprendre les types de combat moldus ET sorcier sous la supervision d'un nouveau professeur. Le professeur Newgate. »

Ace se figea, le visage vidé de toute trace de couleur, et vacilla alors que le directeur montrait une chaise vide. La Grande Salle fut parcourue de murmures jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'un homme de grande taille, n'arrive en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier s'installa à côté de la tante de Luna et s'excusa : « Excusez-moi pour le retard ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur d'éducation physique et sportive, le professeur Newgate ! »

Ce dernier sourit à l'assemblée avant que son regard n'attrape celui d'Ace qui restait figé. Il se crispa légèrement, puis lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Grand, les épaules larges, un bouc sur son menton, les cheveux roux clair coiffés en un pompadour, et vêtus d'une tenue de cuisinier. Ace sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses yeux piquer et il demanda d'une voix enrouée à Harry : « Le banquet se termine bientôt ?

Euh… aucune idée… tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Ouais, on dirait que tu vas chialer… renchérit Ron.

Ronald ! Portgas, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

C'est le cas… oh par Davy Jones… »

Il ne quittait pas le professeur des yeux, et ce dernier fit un léger signe de la tête avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Dumbledore voulut continuer son discours, mais fut interrompu par le professeur Ombrage qui se leva : « Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tout ces joyeux visages tournés vers moi ! »

Ace ricana discrètement tandis qu'Harry haussait un sourcil.

Ombrage continua : « J'ai hâte de tous vous connaître, et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons d'excellents amis ! »

Fred et George lâchèrent simultanément : « Compte là-dessus !

Le Ministère de la Magie accorde beaucoup d'importance à l'éducation donnée aux futurs sorciers et sorcières. Les dons que vous avez reçus à la naissance seraient inutiles sans le bon enseignement. C'est pourquoi l'ancien savoir dont l'unique dépositaire est la communauté sorcière doit être cultivé. Chaque directeur, ou directrice de Poudlard, a apporté son lot de changement au système éducatif de l'école. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, la pérennité et le changement, la tradition et l'innovation… »

Harry se tourna vers ses amis pour voir Ron jouer avec un verre, Hermione écouter avec attention les paroles de cette femme, et Ace serrer le poing. Il se reconcentra et entendit : « … car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, anciennes et démodées devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilités, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous sommes face à une pratique dont l'interdiction s'impose. »

Elle se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit poliment, suivit par d'autres professeurs et quelques élèves.

Ace siffla : « Quelle serpent…

En tout cas, c'était éclairant.

Ne me dis pas que ça t'a captivé ? s'exclama Ron, C'était d'un ennui ! Le pire discours du monde ! Et j'ai grandi avec Percy, moi !

J'ai dit « éclairant » pas captivant.

Je dirais plutôt inquiétant pour vous… lâcha Ace, certaines de ses phrases me font froid dans le dos.

Tu veux parler de : « Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé » ou encore de : « tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous sommes face à une pratique dont l'interdiction s'impose. » ?

Exactement. »

Harry demanda : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Que le ministère veut se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. »

Ace hocha la tête, puis déclara : « Hé Potter, je dois parler avec quelqu'un. Tu peux m'attendre ?

Euh ouais, pas de problèmes.

Ronald ! On doit s'occuper des premières années !

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Les demi-portions ! Par ici !

Ronald ! Les premières années, suivez-nous ! Allez en rang ! »

Harry sourit à une première année, mais son sourire se fana quand il lut la peur dans ses yeux. Ace lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant d'aller derrière une armure, attendant le moment opportun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nouveau professeur arriva, les mains dans les poches.

OOooOO

Ace s'avança, le visage vide et déclara : « … salut Thatch. »

Ce dernier sourit faiblement avant d'ouvrir les bras : « Bah alors Ace ? Tu as rapetissé ? »

Le pirate serra les dents, mais fondit en larmes, serrant son frère qu'il pensait mort contre lui et lâcha : « Bordel Thatch... Ça ne t'arrive pas d'être sérieux ?

Ace, tu n'imagines pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué ! »

Thatch le serra contre lui et demanda : « Tu es tout seul ?

Ouais… je suis tellement désolé Thatch… je…

Tu es mort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en perdant son sourire.

Oui… »

Le cuisinier soupira et demanda : « Il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, Ace.

J'ai… je suis parti à la poursuite de Teach, mais il a réussi à m'avoir. Il m'a livré aux Marines et ils ont appris pour mon père et ont organisé mon exécution.

Ton père ? Tu veux parler d'Oyaji ?

Non, de mon père biologique. Gol D Roger. »

Thatch resta figé avant d'éclater de rire : « Rien que ça ! Ah bah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es aussi taré !

Hé !

Et ensuite ?

Oyaji et les autres sont venus… c'était la guerre… même Luffy était là… mon petit-frère… ils étaient tous venus… pour moi. »

Il trembla un instant, puis Thatch déclara : « J'aurais fait pareil, mon frère.

Je sais. C'est ça qui me fait mal. Tant de gens sont morts parce que j'existais…

Ace. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était leurs choix. Maintenant, dis-moi qui a osé tuer mon frère.

… Akainu… »

Thatch déglutit et lâcha : « L'ordure…

J'espère que Luffy va bien… lui et tous les autres…

Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en parfaite santé ! Par contre, sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes ici et en vie ?

Je dois protéger quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il élimine un mage noir…

Ah tu parles d'Harry Potter ? Tu peux compter sur moi.

Oui, j'aurais du me douter que tu serais l'aide dont elle m'a parlé… alors comme ça tu t'appelles Newgate ?

Ouais… Oyaji me manquait… comme ça, j'ai quelque chose qui me rappelle d'où je viens… mais qui est cette elle ? »

Devant l'air interrogateur de son meilleur ami, il lui expliqua en détail sa discussion avec Gaïa, et Thatch soupira : « Je vois… on va rester ici un bon moment alors…

Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?

Trois mois. J'ai manqué de me faire tuer par une casserole volante…

Quoi ?

Non, oublie ça… Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir ?

Pourquoi pas ? Potter ?

Ouais ?

On y va.

Euh… d'accord. »

Thatch sourit au jeune sorcier et se présenta : « Salut ! Je suis Thatch, le grand-frère d'Ace ! Heureux de te rencontrer, Potter !

Enchanté… Ace, Eddie se fait la malle. »

En effet, le chaton commençait à s'éloigner, et se fut Thatch qui le rattrapa. Il l'observa, surpris, puis lâcha : « Tu l'as appelé Eddie ?

Ouais…

Ses yeux jaunes… et son pelage blanc… tu ne trouves pas que…

C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé Eddie. »

Thatch sourit, avec un soupçon de nostalgie avant de les guider vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Crapaud et Nouveauté

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Ace se réveilla et vit que Seamus Finnigan était déjà parti. Il demanda : « Potter ?

Quoi ?

On mange quoi au petit-déjeuner, ici ?

Ben aucune idée… un peu de tout…

Cool, allez viens, on va bouffer ! »

Le pirate le saisit par le col et le traîna jusque dans la Grande Salle où ils s'assirent avec Ron et Hermione. Ace commença aussitôt à manger, mais Hermione demanda : « Tout va bien Harry ? Tu as l'air furieux…

Seamus prétend qu'Harry ment au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Ace se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et Hermione lâcha d'un ton affligé : « Oui, Lavande pense la même chose.

Et là-dessus, vous avez bavardé aimablement pour savoir si oui ou non j'étais un petit crétin qui cherche à faire parler de lui ? demanda Harry d'une voix sonore.

Pas du tout. En fait, je lui ai dit de la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ce ne serait pas mal si tu arrêtais de nous sauter à la gorge à tout propos, Harry, parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Ron et moi sommes de ton côté. »

Cette fois, Ace releva les yeux de son assiette et observa les trois adolescents. Harry s'excusa et la discussion reprit, jusqu'à ce que Seamus ne lance au pirate : « Hé Ace ! Tu ne devrais pas rester avec eux, tu sais ! Tu ne voudrais pas venir manger avec nous ? »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard froid et répliqua sèchement : « Tout d'abord, pas de familiarité, c'est Portgas pour toi, et deuxièmement… je fais ce que je veux, gamin. »

Il retourna à son assiette sans prêter attention au Gryffondor qui rougissait de colère et d'humiliation, et demanda à Hermione : « Qu'est-ce qui te passionne autant sur ce bout de papier ?

C'est notre emploi du temps… »

Il s'en saisit et haussa un sourcil : « Histoire de la Magie ? Potions ? Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Divination ?

Ouais le pire lundi de ma vie… soupira Ron, Binns, Rogue, Ombrage et Trelawney en même temps !

Au faîte, vu qu'on parle des cours, vous allez faire quoi pour les deux nouveaux cours optionnels ? demanda Harry. »

Hermione déclara : « Je pensais m'inscrire au cours du professeur Lovegood, mais j'hésite pour l'autre…

Pareil ! s'exclama Ron, Ce serait trop cool de devenir Animagus ! »

Ace éclata de rire : « Franchement ! Vous auriez tous besoin de prendre des cours de sport avec Thatch ! On dirait des brindilles ! »

Hermione lui lança : « Dis, Portgas, tu le connais ce nouveau prof ?

Oh que oui…

Et ?

Un conseil, si vous suivez ses cours, vous serez très forts, mais bon courage pour y survivre. »

Une lueur étincela dans le regard d'Harry qui demanda : « Cela me serait utile pour combattre Voldemort ?

Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Dans ce cas je le ferai.

Harry, tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas un cours en rapport avec la magie… déclara Ron. »

Hermione prit un air dédaigneux et dit : « Ronald Weasley ! Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ? D'après toi, les matières comme on en trouve dans le monde des Moldus ne valent pas la peine d'être étudiées à Poudlard ?

N-non, c'est juste que le sport ben… euh…

Crois-moi, Weasley, tu risques d'être surpris… »

Ace se leva et demanda : « On s'inscrit où ?

Il faut aller voir les professeurs et… »

Soudain, il y eut un bruit sourd et tous purent observer le professeur Newgate faire un magnifique vol plané depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle, tandis que la tante de Luna entrait nonchalamment en lisant un parchemin, et que McGonagall s'égosillait : « Professeur Newgate ! Cessez de faire le pitre !

J'aimerais bien très chère Minerva, mais voyez-vous, il faudrait demander ça au professeur Lovegood. »

Cette dernière se tourna vers la rousse et soupira : « Professeur Lovegood, s'il vous plaît ?

Si vous insistez... Finite Incantatem… »

Thatch s'écrasa devant Ace, qui demanda avec un grand sourire : « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

J'ai voulu faire une farce en mettant un seau d'eau devant sa porte…

Et tu t'es fait choper ?

Elle l'a évité. Comme si elle savait. »

Ace fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer : « Curieuse femme.

Oui… »

Thatch se releva et salua les élèves : « Désolé pour le dérangement, cela ne devrait pas se reproduire avant quelques jours ! »

La plupart explosèrent de rire, mais les professeurs restèrent de marbre.

Harry se leva et intercepta le professeur Lovegood : « Professeur !

Oui Mr Potter ?

Euh je voudrais m'inscrire pour vos cours…

Bien, dans ce cas je vous attends tous les soirs après vos derniers cours, sauf le mercredi près du lac, dans le parc. Et nous aurons deux heures le samedi matin. »

Il hocha la tête, et fut surpris de la voir éclater de rire : « Et voilà que je me mets à parler comme le professeur McGonagall ! Bref, ne t'en fais pas Potter, tu devrais recevoir un mot pour les horaires et le matériel ! Un conseil, cependant… évitez de trop vous faire remarquer cette année.

Ah euh merci professeur…

Ah la la, professeur ! sourit Ace, Vous accepterez bien un autre élève dans votre classe ? »

Elle le fixa et gémit : « Merlin, en voici un deuxième ! Enfin bon… faîtes comme vous voulez ! C'est votre principe, non ? »

Il la fixa dans les yeux et sourit : « Exact ! »

Elle leva ses yeux bleus au ciel avant de sourire : « Et cela m'en fait quatre !

Ace, tu ne veux pas aussi t'inscrire à mon cours ? s'exclama outré Thatch.

Pas besoin… »

Le professeur au pompadour écarquilla les yeux et s'écria : « Pas besoin ? Tu te fiches de moi Ace ?

Nan, pas besoin, je sais déjà me battre.

Et si je te donne une autorisation de vadrouiller dans l'école la nuit ? »

Intéressé, il réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer : « Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton autorisation Thatch ?

Oh, allez Ace ! Tu pourras être mon assistant ?

… d'accord, si tu acceptes de m'aider pour quelques petites farces.

Marché conclu ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Je voudrais moi aussi intégrer vos deux cours… est-ce possible ?

Bien sûr gamin ! sourit Thatch, J'espère que tu es motivé ! Je suis un professeur exigeant !

Oui, et immature, également… lâcha la tante de Luna. »

Il lui sourit tandis qu'elle demandait : « Y-a-t-il d'autres personnes intéressées par mes cours ? »

Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor levèrent la main, ainsi que quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur envers Thatch et lâcha : « Et de vingt. Vous avez dix-neuf élèves de retard, professeur Newgate ! »

Il lui tira la langue avant de clamer : « Ceux qui s'inscriront à mon cours auront des tablettes de chocolat gratuites. »

Brusquement, plusieurs élèves vinrent lui demander de les accepter dans son cours, sous le regard agacé de sa collègue.

Ace demanda : « Vous vous connaissez ?

Ce… ce type a débarqué dans notre jardin il y a trois mois ! Il a manqué de tuer mon frère avec ses sabres.

Vous avez failli m'arracher la tête avec votre casserole ! protesta le pirate.

Vous aviez des sabres !

Et vous une casserole ! Une casserole que vous m'avez jetée à la figure !

Si j'avais voulu vous arracher la tête, vous ne seriez pas là pour vous en plaindre !»

Le jeune pirate soupira, amusé, et déclara : « Au moins il vous a épargné son numéro de charme, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore heureux. Ce n'est pas sa tête que j'aurais envisagé d'arracher sinon. »

Thatch éclata de rire alors que la jeune femme s'en allait, profondément agacée. Puis, il déclara : « Elle est hilarante ! Un coup elle est sérieuse, et une seconde plus tard, elle est déjantée !

Ah ?

Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand le vieux bouc lui a demandé de me surveiller, et par conséquent de m'héberger ! Elle en était devenue rouge de colère !

Attendez une minute ! s'exclama Hermione, Elle fait partie de…

Granger. »

Elle se tut et rougit brusquement avant de lâcher à voix basse : « De l'Ordre ? »

Thatch lui sourit avant de répondre : « Apparemment ! Dis-moi, Ace, tes condisciples sont drôlement mignons !

Pitié Thatch !

OK, je plaisante ! »

Il s'en alla en lâchant : « A demain matin dans le parc du château pour ceux que ça intéresse ! »

Bien plus tard dans la journée, Harry observait attentivement Ace qui enfilait des vêtements moins… conventionnels.

Agacé, ce dernier lâcha : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

Euh… j'aimerais savoir quelque chose… si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Vas-y. »

Harry déglutit et demanda : « Tu resteras chez les Dursley cet été ou tu iras avec ton… frère ? »

Le pirate le fixa, impassible avant de reposer son sac et de s'adosser au mur en fixant le plafond : « Je dois rester avec toi, bien que j'aimerais passer du temps avec Thatch, mais je trouverai un moyen. Ne t'en soucie pas, Potter.

Ah… OK…

Allez, on risque d'être en retard si on traîne encore. Et quelque chose me dit que Miss Lovegood est un sacré phénomène de prof !

… j'ai une drôle de sensation d'un coup… »

Ils coururent rapidement jusqu'au lac, et Harry arriva essoufflé, tandis que son gardien ne semblait absolument pas affecté par leur sprint. Seulement, les autres élèves étaient déjà tous là, et il n'y avait aucun signe de la jeune femme.

Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione assis par terre et demanda : « Où est la prof ?

Pas ici, de toute évidence. »

Un ricanement les fit se retourner vers un groupe de Serpentard qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement et la voix de Malefoy retentit : « Si elle est comme sa folle de nièce, il n'y a rien à attendre de cette femme ! Mon père m'a dit que de tous les Traîtres à leur Sang, elle était la pire. Apparemment, elle passe son temps à courir partout dans des endroits sans importance. Quand on pense qu'elle avait réussi à publier un bouquin potable et qu'elle a fait don de son argent à un orphelinat _moldu_… »

Ace plissa les yeux, n'appréciant pas le ton du jeune Serpentard qui se comportait comme les Dragons Célestes. Il sourit, narquois et répliqua vivement : « Au moins, ça prouve que tous les sorciers « nobles » ne sont pas des gros lards imbus d'eux-mêmes et stupides.

Tu es le nouveau, Portgas, c'est ça ? grimaça le blond, Je ne connais aucun Portgas, j'imagine que tes parents doivent être moldu ? Vu ton vocabulaire, ta mère ne doit pas être très fréquentable…Reste à ta place, saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Hermione haleta en saisissant sa baguette en même temps que la majorité des autres élèves, mais le pirate fut le premier à réagir en envoyant son poing vers le nez de Malefoy avec une telle force que ce dernier blanchit en voyant le Gryffondor l'attaquer brutalement.

Seulement, le poing d'Ace s'immobilisa à deux centimètres du visage du Serpentard et cela, à cause de la main serrée autour de son poignet. Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la main avant de lâcher d'une voix dangereusement basse : « Lâchez-moi immédiatement. »

Le professeur esquissa un sourire en lâchant lentement la main du pirate, puis se tourna vers Malefoy tombé par terre : « Je retire cinquante points à Serpentard et vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec le Professeur McGonagall. Bien. Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer le cours. »

Ace la fixa un instant, méfiant, puis reporta son regard sur son poignet où elle l'avait attrapée. Il était un Logia et pourtant…

Elle se tourna vers les élèves avec un grand sourire, et demanda : « Pour commencer, combien d'entre vous ont réussi à faire de la magie non accidentelle sans baguette ? »

Les élèves se regardèrent, puis Harry demanda : « Professeure ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Si un jour vous avez souhaité que la vitre d'un vivarium disparaisse, et que cela s'est produit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voilà ce que je veux dire… »

Harry écarquilla brièvement les yeux tandis que le sourire de la jeune femme devenait narquois : « Je vois. De toute évidence, vous ne faîtes pas très bien la différence… passons donc à la théorie. La magie sans baguette est à la fois simple à expliquer, et complexe à maîtriser il s'agit de la maîtrise ultime de votre magie. Au début, vous pourrez lancer les mêmes sorts qu'avec vos baguettes, puis vous n'aurez même plus besoin de prononcer un sort.

Excusez-moi ! lança Hermione, N'est-il pas plus indiqué de prononcer une incantation pour contrôler notre magie ? »

Curieux de voir la réaction de la tante de Luna, Ace se concentra légèrement. Cette dernière éclata de rire avant de répondre : « Voilà où réside le problème des sorciers ! Le contrôle… vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! On ne contrôle rien du tout, il faut l'accepter, la magie est une énergie incontrôlable qu'on ne peut apprivoiser. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est la restreindre pour en garder le contrôle, ce qui revient à vous affaiblir. »

Elle pencha la tête en arrière avant de lâcher : « Je pense qu'une démonstration ne fera pas de mal… j'ai bien de fait de prévoir ça avant de venir. »

Le professeur agita la main, et un paquet volumineux vola droit devant elle, tandis qu'une voix outrée s'exclamait : « Non mais ça ne va pas, oh ? »

L'ignorant, elle continua : « Votre professeur de… d'éducation physique et sportive a accepté d'être volontaire suite à un léger incident tout à l'heure et…

Volontaire ? Je suis tout sauf volontaire ! cria Thatch, la tête en bas.

Mais oui, mais oui. Bref, je vais colorer ses cheveux en vert avec ma baguette puis vous essayerez de l'enlever à votre tour, d'accord ? »

Elle agita d'un air distrait la baguette, et les cheveux de Thatch, dont il était si fier, devinrent vert fluo à sa grande horreur. La jeune femme se tourna vers ses élèves et fit signe à Hermione de venir : « Granger, retirez ce sort, s'il vous plaît.

Bien professeur… Finite Incantatem ! »

Les cheveux redevinrent normaux, et Thatch soupira de soulagement. Lovegood sourit en donnant sa baguette à Hermione et déclara : « Voilà. Le sort n'était pas dur à annuler, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est exact, professeur.

Maintenant je vais le lancer sans baguette et vous réessayerez. »

D'un simple mouvement de la main, elle changea à nouveau la couleur des cheveux du pirate désespéré, puis s'écarta alors qu'Hermione lançait le contre-sort.

Cependant, à la surprise générale, le sort ne marcha pas. Hermione haleta avant de s'exclamer : « Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai… j'ai raté un sort ?

Non, Granger, vous l'avez parfaitement effectuée, c'est juste qu'un sort de magie sans baguette est bien plus puissant qu'un de ceux que vous avez appris. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ce cours est important ? »

Harry chuchota en se tournant vers Ace : « Elle a l'air parfaitement normal…

Attends de voir, avant de juger, Potter. »

Ace sourit en levant la main : « Parce qu'en utilisant ce type de magie, nous ne serons plus dépendants de ce bout de bois ?

Exactement, Portgas, c'est l'idée. »

Elle continua en les fixant : « Enlevez vos chaussure, votre manteau et installez vous confortablement là où vous le voulez.

… QUOI ? s'exclama Malefoy, C'est une blague ?

Non, Malefoy, allez, plus vite que ça ! »

Le Serpentard se leva, rouge de colère : « Je refuse de me prêter à cette farce ridicule ! Vous n'êtes pas une prof ! Vous n'êtes qu'une incapable ! Quand mon père entendra parler de cette classe, il vous fera renvoyer !

Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire, tais-toi, gamin. Maintenant, tu peux choisir de rester et de faire ce que je dis sans discuter, ou dégager. Alors ? »

Il serra la mâchoire avant de retourner vers le château suivi par Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

La jeune professeure fixa ses autres élèves et demanda : « D'autres récalcitrants ? »

Personne ne répliqua et elle se baissa pour s'allonger sur le dos et lâcha : « Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Le déluge ? »

Ace ricana en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête et demanda : « Et après ? On fait quoi, miss ? »

Elle répliqua : « Tu te tais et tu laisses les autres se concentrer. Quand vous serez bien en phase avec votre environnement, essayez de voir votre énergie magique.

Comment peut-on la voir ? demanda Ron en faisant une tête sceptique.

Cela s'appelle de la méditation Weasley. »

Ace voulut se relever, mais la voix de sa professeure retentit : « N'y pense même pas, Portgas. Tu as laissé filer l'occasion de dégager d'ici. »

Il plissa les yeux alors que la voix de Thatch demandait : « Comment avez-vous su ?

Une intuition. Tiens, vous êtes encore là ?

La faute à qui ? »

Elle éclata de rire et le laissa tomber dans l'herbe alors qu'elle fixait avec un drôle de regard le lac. Thatch demanda : « Maîtrisez-vous le Haki ?

Le quoi ? »

Il observa les traits surpris de la jeune femme avant de secouer la tête, un sentiment flottant dans son esprit alors qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la croire : « Non, ce n'est rien. »

Il croisa le regard d'Ace qui lui fit un sourire complice avant de demander : « Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

J'imagine que dans votre cas, vous pouvez essayer de jeter un sort sans baguette. »

Ace se leva et ferma les yeux en faisant apparaître une flamme dans sa main. Cependant, la sorcière soupira : « Bien. Essayez de faire voler un caillou.

Quoi ?

Je sais très bien que vous maîtrisez votre feu à la perfection. Maintenant essayez un sortilège basique. »

Pinçant les lèvres, Ace fixa intensément un rocher… et ce dernier explosa.

Thatch explosa de rire, sous le regard noir d'Ace, puis la professeure soupira : « Ok… ça risque d'être problématique. Granger, vous l'aiderez à méditer, d'accord ?

Bien sûr, professeur !

Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Oh si, croyez-moi, bien que vous soyez fort, je vous mettrais au tapis en moins de deux minutes. »

Le pirate sourit narquoisement et sourit : « Très bien, je relève le défi ! »

Il bondit vers elle, des flammes dansant autour de lui.

Soupirant, elle ne fit qu'un mouvement de poignet et une gerbe d'eau vint le percuter, l'envoyant manger l'herbe. Elle le fixa un instant, impassible puis déclara : « Venez me voir à la fin du cours, Portgas. Bien, maintenant, pour les autres… »

Ace cessa de l'écouter et se tourna vers Thatch qui pour une fois, avait un regard sérieux sur le visage. Ils échangèrent un regard puis le cuisinier déclara : « Je vais y aller, Lovegood, j'espère pouvoir vous parler plus tard.

… bien sûr, Newgate. »

Il s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant, et Ace s'assit le dos contre un rocher pour écouter distraitement la suite du cours…

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le cours touchait à sa fin, Ace tenta de s'éclipser, mais la voix amusée de la nouvelle enseignante le fit s'arrêter : « Essayer de vous faufiler comme ça, j'aurais attendu plus de votre part, Portgas.

Vous voulez quelque chose, m'dame ?

Non. Potter ! héla-t-elle, Venez par ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Le jeune sorcier obéit, surpris et la tante de Luna les fixa avant de soupirer : « J'en étais sûre, j'imagine que vous ne connaissez pas de sorts, Portgas ?

En quoi c'est important ? »

Elle le dévisagea un instant, semblant troublée par quelque chose, puis se détourna pour fixer le lac : « Vous allez devoir rattraper le retard de cinq ans d'études, alors j'imagine que des livres ne suffiront pas…

Je ne risque pas de les lire… souffla Ace en souriant.

Bien, dans ce cas, vous allez avoir droit à des entraînements intensifs tous les deux. »

Ace se figea avant de gémir : « Pitié, non ! Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Pourquoi avez-vous dit tous les deux, professeur ? Je n'ai pas de retards dans mes études ! s'exclama Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Dis-moi, Potter, quand tu as affronté Voldemort l'été dernier, penses-tu que tu aurais eu la moindre chance d'en réchapper sans le Portoloin et le sort Priori Incantatem ? »

Il resta silencieux et elle continua : « Contrairement à Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que la meilleure solution soit d'utiliser un gamin pour vaincre un mage noir. C'est complètement idiot.

Mais…

Potter. Non, c'est stupide de vouloir laisser un gosse mener une guerre, alors, vu que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre, je vais au moins essayer de te garder en vie. Alors, ce n'est pas négociable. Tu viendras à ces entraînements.

Bien, professeur… »

Ace les fixa avant de demander : « Nous pouvons y aller ?

Oui. »

Les deux bruns s'en allaient, d'un pas pressé, quand la voix de la jeune femme retentit : « Une dernière chose… Portgas ? »

Il se retourna à moitié et lâcha : « Quoi ?

Comment s'appelait vos parents ? »

Il se crispa et siffla : « En quoi ça vous regarde ?

Désolée, c'était inapproprié de ma part de vous le demander, votre nom me disait vaguement quelque chose, c'est tout. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Prudemment, il se détourna et rejoignit Potter en retournant vers le château.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme fixait le lac, avec un regard indéfinissable et elle lâcha : « 24… »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Amitié et Souvenir

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours depuis cette discussion entre Harry, Ace et leur professeur, et les deux étudiants étaient assis dans le parc, à fixer le lac. Le pirate demanda : « Dis-moi, Potter, pourquoi as-tu insisté pour m'accompagner ? Weasley voulait aller s'entraîner au Quidditch, non ? »

Le jeune brun soupira en fixant le ciel : « J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, mais aussi d'être tranquille…

\- Ah parce que pour toi, c'est sensé être tranquille un pirate ? ricana Ace en lançant un caillou dans l'eau.

\- Je préfère être avec toi plutôt que de rester enfermé dans ce château à entendre des gens commérer à mon sujet. »

Ace siffla d'amusement : « Être avec moi ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord, Potter… »

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de rougir brusquement : « Quoi ? QUOI ? NON ! Euh… je ne suis pas… euh… je ne suis pas gay ! Je disais juste que ta compagnie est moins étouffante que celle des autres.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de paniquer, je te taquine ! rit le pirate, Sinon, la compagnie de Granger et Weasley est-elle aussi étouffante que ça ? »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma légèrement et il lâcha : « Hermione veut absolument que je travaille tout le temps sur nos devoirs, et Ron, lui, il ne semble pas se préoccuper de ce que je peux ressentir… »

Ace resta silencieux, sentant que ce n'était pas terminé. Harry reprit : « Je veux dire, je n'ai pas envie d'être un sauveur ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire la guerre ! Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance si j'ai survécu jusqu'ici… En quoi devrais-je différent des autres ? »

Le ton du jeune garçon montait et Ace lâcha : « Je peux comprendre, Potter, personne ne veut se lancer dans une guerre… et c'est encore pire lorsqu'il s'agit d'un gosse… Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas te battre, tu peux choisir d'être égoïste. Certes, tu crois que c'est la chance qui t'a maintenu en vie, mais crois-moi, tu mérites d'être en vie. »

Le pirate baissa la tête et Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils relevés, les yeux perçants : « Tu… Tu penses vraiment que c'est bien que je sois en vie ? »  
Ace le fixa un instant, impassible, puis lâcha : « Pourquoi pas ? Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver mon frère, et je n'aurais pas d'espoir de revoir les autres. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Potter ?

\- S-si… »

Pendant un bref instant, ils restèrent silencieux, puis le sorcier marmonna quelque chose et Ace pencha la tête sur le côté : « Tu as dit quelque chose, Potter ? »

Ce dernier releva la tête et sourit maladroitement : « Harry.

\- Hein ?

\- Appelle-moi Harry. Euh c'est juste que les profs m'appellent Potter et…

\- C'est bon. Je comprends… Harry. »

Ace s'étira puis demanda : « Au fait, il a un nom ce lac ?

\- Ouais… c'est le Lac Noir… pourquoi ?

\- Tu y as déjà nagé ? »

Harry se détourna vers le lac aux reflets miroitants puis répondit d'une voix plate : « Une fois. » Ace continua : « C'est comment sous l'eau ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Zen, Harry, je suis juste curieux…

\- Excuse-moi, Portgas, mais c'est juste que… ça me rappelle des choses que j'aurais préféré oublier. »

Le pirate hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer : « C'est la chose qui se rapproche le plus de ma famille, Harry… j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie à naviguer sur l'océan avec ma famille… »

Ce dernier fixa avec incertitude le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur d'Ace puis demanda maladroitement : « Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Ta famille, je veux dire.

\- Ouais… et pas qu'un peu… »

La voix du jeune pirate était chargée d'émotions alors que l'air s'alourdissait, et Harry sourit tristement : « J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une famille. »

Ace s'allongea sur l'herbe, regardant les nuages s'accumuler au-dessus d'eux et demanda : « Et les Weasley ? Tu ne les considères pas comme ta famille ? Mrs Weasley semble te voir comme son fils…

\- Ce n'est pas… certes, je les aime beaucoup, mais je n'arrive pas à les voir totalement comme ma famille. Ron est mon meilleur ami, presque comme un frère mais…

\- Tu ne te sens pas entièrement chez toi ?

\- Ouais… c'est ça… »

Le fils de Barbe Blanche éclata de rire : « Tu aurais bien ta place sur le Moby Dick, toi ! Pops t'adorerais ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire puis demanda : « Portgas ? Tu peux me raconter ta vie avec ta famille ? »

Ace sourit nostalgiquement et lâcha : « Aucun problème, Harry. Crois-moi, heureusement que tu es assis ! »

Bien plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement, son reflet embrasant la surface du lac, Harry éternua violemment alors qu'Ace souriait en fixant l'horizon : « A tes souhaits, tu as froid ?

\- Non, ce doit être le pollen…

\- En septembre ?

\- Ouais…

\- Pff chochotte…

\- Hé ! »

Le jeune sorcier le frappa mais sa main le traversa à sa plus grande surprise : « Encore une faculté de ton… Fruit du Démon ?

\- Ouais, pratique, non ?

\- Carrément ! Au fait, comment as-tu eu le tien ? »

Brusquement, Ace s'étouffa et lâcha : « Tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Oh si, je veux savoir ! sourit Harry en sentant l'histoire amusante arriver.

\- Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Mais non ! Je n'oserais jamais !

\- … tu veux te faire cramer les bijoux de famille, Potter ? »

Ce dernier déglutit avant de demander : « C'était volontaire ou… ?

\- … Pas vraiment, non…

\- Comment ça ? Tu voulais le manger ou pas ?

\- Ben ouais mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était… bref… ce n'est pas très intéressant !

\- Je crois que si… »

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit alors, attirant leur attention vers le Lac Noir. L'eau était agitée alors que quelque chose semblait être tombé dedans et Ace se redressa : « Ca arrive souvent, ça ?

\- Euh non, à part le calamar géant, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu faire ça… quoi que les êtres de l'eau…

\- Les êtres de l'eau ? »

Il y eut un hurlement de rage qui les fit frissonner : « ESPECE DE STUPIDE ANIMAL ! SI JE T'ATTRAPE JE TE FAIS LA PEAU ! TU ENTENDS SALETE DE BESTIOLES ? JE T'ARACHERAI LES YEUX ET M'EN SERVIRAI POUR DECORER MA SALLE ! »

Un deuxième hurlement, plus féminin, mais également plus violent retentit : « SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE ! SI TU TOUCHES A UNE SEULE DE SES ECAILLES, JE TE LES COUPE ET TE LES FAIS AVALER DE FORCE AVANT DE DONNER TES SALETE DE CHEVEUX A BOUFFER AUX ARAIGNEES ! »

Cette fois, ce fut la voix du professeur McGonagall qui éclata : « SEVERUS ! PROFESSEUR LOVEGOOD ! VEUILLEZ CESSER CETTE CACOPHONIE ET SURVEILLER VOTRE LANGAGE, BANDE DE BABOUINS ASSOCIALS ! »

Ace se mit à ricaner, vite rejoint par Harry alors que l'eau continuait de s'agiter. Ce dernier demanda, hilare : « A ton avis, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Alors là… je donnerais beaucoup pour le savoir ! rit Ace, On dirait en tout cas que miss Lovegood est assez effrayante avec ses menaces !

\- Franchement, je plains Rogue… quoique…

\- Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place… »

Le pirate tourna la tête vers le lac et pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant une forme dans l'eau. Il lança nonchalamment : « C'est quoi cette créature dans l'eau ? »

Harry suivit son regard puis se releva, le visage pâle, les yeux écarquillés et bafouilla : « Oh… par le caleçon de Merlin… c'est… c'est un…. Un… un serpent avec des ailes ? »

Ace sourit en regardant la créature sortir prudemment la tête de l'eau et se leva : « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

\- Non, je n'en ai jamais vu… et pourtant…

\- Reste là… »

Le pirate s'avança vers l'animal qui le fixait impassiblement, ses grands yeux dorés plantés dans les yeux d'acier. Lentement, Ace s'approcha de cette immense créature et tendit une main pour le toucher, et la retira vivement alors que le bec claquait devant son bras. Il ricana : « Farouche, hein mon beau ? »

Il réessaya, et ne retira pas sa main, laissant un peu de son Haki atteindre l'animal qui sembla le fixer avec plus de curiosité. Lentement, il réussit à poser sa paume contre les plumes aux reflets multicolores et lâcha : « Tu es magnifique…

\- N'est-ce pas, Portgas ? lança une voix derrière lui. »

Il se retourna vers l'origine de la voix tandis que l'animal relevait la tête, et reconnut aisément son professeur. Il demanda : « Rogue s'en est sorti ? »

Elle sourit mystérieusement, puis déclara : « C'est un Occamy, on dirait qu'il vous apprécie, c'est assez incroyable… Vous pouvez l'approcher Potter, il ne vous fera aucun mal.

\- Professeur, commença ce dernier, il est à vous ? »

Elle laissa l'Occamy s'approcher d'elle pour l'entourer dans ses anneaux verdoyants et sourit en le caressant entre les yeux : « Non. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, mais il refuse catégoriquement de retourner à la vie sauvage… alors il me suit un peu partout.

\- Vous devez avoir de léger problème en ce qui concerne le logement, non ? demanda Ace en fixant le professeur.

\- Pas vraiment, cette espèce a la particularité de pouvoir s'adapter à la taille de son environnement, et Balthazar a pris l'habitude de rester sous une forme réduite. Histoire de fouiner un peu partout.

\- … vous l'avez appelé Balthazar ?

\- Oui.

\- Balthazar ?

\- Oui. Un problème, gamin ?

\- Non. »

Harry demanda alors : « Qu'a-t-il fait pour qu'on entende Rogue crier à ce point ?

\- Il a… euh… à vrai dire, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il a ravagé le bureau de mon collègue. ET mangé tous les insectes de ce dernier. D'ailleurs, Balthazar, tu t'es fait remarquer, hein ? »

Ce dernier baissa la tête, fixant avec chagrin le sol et elle continua : « Tu savais pourtant que tu ne pouvais m'accompagner qu'à la condition de ne pas te faire remarquer ? Tu vas devoir rentrer à la maison. »

Il siffla tristement, comme pour demander quelque chose et elle sourit : « Non, pas chez mon frère. Tu rentres à la maison, Balthazar. »

Il redressa un peu la tête, puis le professeur lança : « Mina ? Pourrais-tu venir, s'il te plaît ? »

Un craquement retentit et une petite créature apparut, vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un short bleu, et elle dit d'une voix fluette : « La maîtresse m'a appelé ?

\- Mina, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça… soupira la professeure.

\- Désolé, miss Clara… vieux réflexes…

\- Ce n'est rien… j'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourrais-tu ramener Balthazar à la maison ? J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait causé quelques ennuis par ici…

\- Bien sûr, miss Clara ! Je m'en charge ! Au passage, vous avez reçu du courrier ! Je vous le transmets immédiatement !

\- Merci Mina ! sourit la jeune femme en se relevant, Prends bien soin de nos amis, d'accord ?

\- Oui, miss Clara ! »

Avec un nouveau craquement, l'elfe de maison et l'Occamy disparurent et Harry lâcha : « Vous avez un elfe de maison ?

\- Oui, Potter…

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous…

\- Que je quoi ? Que j'avais un serviteur ? Eh bien, Mina n'en est pas un ! C'est avant tout mon amie depuis des années, Potter ! »

Elle semblait assez agacée, et Ace fronça les sourcils : « Je croyais que les elfes de maison étaient des esclaves pour les sorciers…

\- Pour la plupart, c'est malheureusement le cas… mais j'ai proposé à Mina de ne pas rester à mon service. Elle m'a rapidement fait comprendre qu'il en était hors de question, alors nous avons négocié.

\- Négocier ? répéta Harry.

\- Oui, elle a un jour de congé par semaine et de quoi s'habiller au lieu de s'accrocher à une taie d'oreiller. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir vêtue de cette chose. En échange, elle m'aide dans mon travail.

\- Vous n'êtes pas uniquement professeur ? s'enquit Harry. »

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bruit les fit gémir intérieurement : « Hum hum ! »

Les deux étudiants se retournèrent et Ace grimaça. Ombrage les fixait, avec un regard satisfait et siffla : « Professeur Lovegood, justement je vous cherchais !

\- Ah ! Ombrage ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? sourit hypocritement cette dernière.

\- Votre stupide animal a causé des dégâts dans les couloirs de cette école ! J'exige que vous me le remettiez pour qu'il soit envoyé au Ministère ! »

Se retournant totalement, la femme sourit froidement à sa collègue avant de lâcher : « De quoi parlez-vous, Dolorès ?

\- De cette chose affreuse qui vous appartient !

\- Oh ! Vous parlez de l'Occamy qui vient de partir ?

\- Exactement ! »

La tante de Luna fit une moue : « J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous aider, Dolorès, je ne possède aucun Occamy alors…

\- Ne me mentez pas, Lovegood ! Cette ingérence de votre part est absolument…

\- Ingérence ? Si vous étiez mieux informés, Dolorès, vous sauriez que je ne possède aucun Occamy. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi vous êtes concernée ? Si le professeur Rogue veut porter plainte, il le fera, j'en suis sûre. Cependant, je ne peux en porter la responsabilité. »

Le crapaud rose resta figée un instant avant de se ressaisir : « Ne croyez pas pouvoir vous sortir d'affaires aussi facilement, Lovegood, je réussirais à vous virer de cette école ! »

Puis, elle se tourna vers Ace et Harry qui observaient l'échange avec curiosité : « Quant à vous deux, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez en dehors du château à cette heure tardive ?

\- Nous discutions, professeur. Répondit Harry en la fixant.

\- Vous discutiez ? Ce n'est pas très sérieux, Mr Potter, surtout l'année de vos BUSES… vous viendrez tous les deux en retenue avec moi chaque soir de la semaine et…

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Le professeur Lovegood posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui la regarda surpris, et elle continua avec un visage froid : « Ils sont avec moi, alors ils n'ont enfreints aucunes règles de l'établissement.

\- Comment osez-vous interférer avec mes méthodes d'enseignements ? s'offusqua Ombrage.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle de classe, ici, mais dans la mienne. Je crois me souvenir que tous les professeurs ont été mis au courant que certains élèves suivraient des cours de rattrapages ?

\- Et c'est vous qui vous vous en chargez ? renifla le crapaud.

\- Pour ces deux-là, oui. Mr Portgas a beaucoup de retard, quant à Mr Potter, il semble avoir des difficultés avec la théorie. »

Harry pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien en sentant la main de son professeur se resserrer sur son épaule, et Ombrage siffla : « Très bien. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor. »

Elle s'en alla en se dandinant alors qu'Ace la fixait haineusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry demanda : « Professeur, vous vous connaissez ?

\- Malheureusement, elle était à Poudlard quand je suis entrée à Poudlard. Elle était en sixième année et moi en première. Heureusement, pas dans la même année ! Si je me souviens bien, je n'avais jamais autant rigolé que lorsque les Maraudeurs avaient renversé un seau de bave de crapaud sur sa tête en deuxième année ! »

Son regard devint plus brumeux un bref instant, puis elle sourit en regardant le ciel : « Vous devriez rentrer, il se fait tard. »

Ils allèrent retourner vers le château lorsque la voix du professeur Lovegood les fit s'arrêter : « Oh, et au passage, j'ajoute à Gryffondor cinquante points pour comportement exemplaire et exploit exceptionnel envers une créature magique. Bonne soirée, messieurs ! »

Harry rit en lâchant : « Ombrage va être furax en voyant le sablier…

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je veux vraiment voir sa tête ! »

Ils retournèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et Ace lança : « Et, Harry ?

\- Ouais Portgas ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Ace. »

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle et rejoignaient Ron et Hermione à leur table, ils entendirent un hurlement strident provenant du Professeur Ombrage qui s'agitait comme une furie sur sa chaise. Ace grimaça : « Elle me casse les oreilles, celle-là… »

Dumbledore regardait sa collègue avec un air surpris alors qu'elle hurlait : « ENLEVEZ-LA MOI ! ENLEVEZ CETTE CHOSE ! »

Avec une satisfaction à peine cachée, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha avec sa baguette levée pour retirer la chose, mais sa jeune collègue lâcha : « Ne faîtes pas ça. Ou l'araignée va la piquer.

\- FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Elle s'approcha lentement du crapaud rose et déclara : « Je vais la retirer de vos cheveux, mais vous ne devez surtout pas bouger, Dolorès, d'accord ?

\- ENLEVEZ CETTE HORREUR ! »

Lovegood retint un sourire avant d'approcher sa main de la bestiole velue et noire qui était accrochée aux cheveux d'Ombrage, et chuchota : « Allez… viens un peu par ici… voilà… »

Lentement, l'araignée quitta le cuir chevelu du crapaud pour aller s'installer dans la main tendue de la tante de Luna qui demanda : « Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'ouvrir une fenêtre, s'il vous plaît ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de l'avoir sur ma main. »

Rapidement, Luna en ouvrit une et l'araignée disparut à l'extérieur, tandis que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'écriait : « QU'EST-CE QUE FAIT CETTE CHOSE ICI ? »

Le professeur Gobe-Planche prit alors la parole : « Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit d'une araignée originaire de l'Amazonie, qu'en pensez-vous Clara ? »

Cette dernière réfléchit un instant puis rétorqua : « Je crois bien que non, en fait, il me semble avoir reconnu une tarentule d'Inde… »

Ombrage rougit de colère et cria : « Si je trouve le responsable de cette farce, il va me le payer très cher ! »

Elle sortit de la salle, et Ace plissa les yeux en remarquant les lèvres pincées du professeur Lovegood. Il glissa à Harry : « On dirait que Lovegood est plus complexe qu'on ne le pensait…

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard si elle a déjà un autre métier ?

\- … franchement, je ne sais pas… je demanderai à Thatch s'il sait quelque chose. »

Ils s'assirent en face de Ron et Hermione ; cette dernière prit la parole : « Vous étiez où ?

\- On discutait dans le parc, Ace me racontait sa vie sur le Moby Dick ! sourit Harry, J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus malchanceux que moi !

\- En quoi sa vie est intéressante ? renifla Ron en mangeant, C'est un pirate.

\- Et alors, Ron ? répliqua Harry, Il a vécu des aventures incroyables !

\- Un pirate et un mort-vivant, Harry, ouvre les yeux, ce type n'est pas humain ! »

Hermione voulut faire taire Ron, mais ce dernier continua sans prêter attention au regard d'Ace qui s'assombrissait : « Les pirates ne sont que des criminels menteurs et sans humanité ! Et lui, il est aussi monstrueux qu'un Inferi ! Tu dis lui faire confiance ? Franchement, je te comprends pas, il est évident qu'il est louche !

\- Ca suffit, Ron… siffla Harry en le fixant.

\- Tu as passé toute l'après-midi avec lui plutôt qu'avec ton meilleur ami ! continua ce dernier, Je croyais qu'on était comme des frères, et toi, tu préfères rester avec ce monstre ? »

Le silence se fit autour des quatre Gryffondors, et lentement Harry lâcha, d'une voix on ne peut plus froide : « Ferme-là. Honnêtement, Ron, tu es vraiment con. »

Il se leva en même temps qu'Ace puis lâcha : « Ne compte pas sur moi pour être d'accord avec toi. Et si tu veux qu'on reste ami, tu devras t'excuser envers Ace. »

Ce dernier avait été surpris par la réaction du jeune sorcier, mais fut assez satisfait de voir le visage pâle du rouquin, alors qu'Hermione grimaçait, et que les jumeaux se levaient pour aller vers leur cher petit-frère, suivi par la jeune Ginny. Il n'aimerait pas être à sa place…

Les deux bruns se rendirent dans leur dortoir et Ace allait parler quand Harry prit la parole en premier : « Désolé pour ce qu'a dit Ron… ce n'est qu'un imbécile.

\- Ca va, pas la peine de t'excuser. J'ai entendu pire. »

Harry le fixa, surpris, puis demanda : « Pourtant tu semblais énerver…

\- Ouais, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, alors…

\- Je comprends. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, puis d'une voix hésitante, le jeune sorcier proposa : « Tu veux faire une partie de carte ? »

Ace sourit narquoisement : « Tu sais jouer au Poker, Harry ?

\- Euh… non ?

\- Bon, ben je vais t'apprendre ! Allez, installe-toi, ça va être drôle ! »

** OOooOO**

Le lendemain matin, quand ils se réveillèrent, il n'y avait que Neville dans le dortoir, et ce dernier déclara : « Ils sont descendu déjeuner il y a un quart d'heure, les gars…

\- Merci Neville ! sourit Harry, Comment ça va ?

\- Bien… on a un cours de Défense en première heure par contre…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Londubat, j'ai envie de m'amuser… »

Malheureusement, cela ne sembla pas les rassurer, et Harry lui demanda : « Tu vas faire une connerie, hein ?

\- Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ombrage déclara : « Sortez vos livres et lisez le chapitre sept. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent à contrecœur, sauf Ace qui sortit une feuille de parchemin pour y écrire un long texte sous le regard emplis d'appréhension d'Harry qui était assis à côté de lui : « Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je m'occupe, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Son ami se pencha pour voir ce qu'il écrivait et manqua de ricaner en voyant qu'il s'agissait du devoir de potions à rendre pour le lendemain. Cependant, une toux agaçante et désormais familière retentit derrière eux : « Hum hum… »

Leur professeur se tenait derrière eux, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, tandis que les autres élèves s'interrompaient dans leur lecture pour se tourner vers les deux sorciers. Ombrage demanda de sa voix atrocement doucereuse : « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes, Mr Portgas ? Mr Potter ? »

Le pirate sourit insolemment et répondit : « Non, vous ne pouvez pas, m'dame, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. »

Harry retint un rire et cette dernière siffla : « Trois heures de retenue chaque soir jusqu'à la fin du mois Portgas ! »

Ce dernier éclata de rire : « Si vous voulez tant que ça être en tête à tête avec moi, il fallait le dire tout de suite !

\- J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor !

\- Si vous voulez. Je m'en moque. »

Il rangea ses affaires sous les yeux écarquillés des autres personnes présentes, et Ombrage demanda : « Mais… que faîtes-vous ?

\- Ca ne se voit pas ? je me barre de ce cours ridicule…

\- Je vous l'interdis ! »

Il se leva et soupira : « Franchement, pas étonnant que les sorciers soient si nuls… vu le niveau de vos cours. Même un humain normal pourrait les battre aisément avec un minimum d'entraînement… »

Il avança jusqu'à la porte, et lâcha : « Dehors, vous ne tiendriez même pas cinq minutes. Vous vous feriez tuer avant d'avoir pu sortir votre baguette. »

Ombrage sourit en répliquant : « Mon pauvre garçon, de quoi parlez-vous ? Il n'y a aucun risque dehors.

\- Aucun risque ? Vous vous fichez de ma gueule ? siffla Ace en se retournant. Le monde est dangereux !

\- Voyons, Mr Portgas, vous ne risquez rien en dehors de cette école, rassurez-vous, le monde magique est sûr. »

Harry se leva brutalement et s'écria : « Le monde est sûr ? Comment peut-il être sûr alors que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts…

\- Dans ma classe, on lève la main avant de parler, Mr Potter ! l'interrompit Ombrage, Quant à Vous-Savez-Qui, le Ministère a déjà expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait que d'affabulation.

\- Voldemort est de retour ! Je l'ai vu ! Il a tué Cédric !

\- La mort de Cédric Diggory n'était qu'un malheureux accident ! »

Ace se planta devant la professeure et lâcha : « Allez dire ça à ses parents. Ses amis.

\- Ce n'était pas un accident… gronda le jeune Gryffondor en la fusillant de ses yeux verts. »

Le pirate lui lança un coup d'œil puis le coupa : « De toute façon, qu'il soit de retour ou pas, ça ne change rien ! Il y a des centaines de dangers différents dans le monde extérieur. Être tué par un voleur, être violée, être brutalisé… Il n'y a pas que vos mages noirs qui sont des dangers ! Enfin. Si vous croyez être capable de survivre, allez-y, restez là à écouter ce crapaud rose bidon qui pète plus haut que son cul ! Moi, j'me casse d'ici. »

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix d'Ombrage retentit : « Franchissez cette porte et j'enlève deux cents points à Gryffondor, ainsi que des retenues jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité à chacun de vos temps libres. Et je vous interdirai de continuer vos études avec les professeurs Lovegood et Newgate. »

Il sourit nonchalamment puis ouvrit une fenêtre avant de sauter dans le vide en criant : « J'ai pas franchi la porte ! »

Harry ne tint plus et éclata de rire comme quelques autres élèves, mais se tut bien vite en voyant le visage furieux d'Ombrage se tourner vers lui : « Mr Potter. Allez donner ce papier à votre directrice de Maison sur le champ. Cela concerne l'exclusion de mon cours de Portgas ainsi que votre retenue ce soir et demain en plus du mois de retenue de votre camarade.

\- Bien sûr professeur ! sourit Harry en saisissant ses affaires, Vous voulez que je lui dise qu'il a sauté par la fenêtre ?

\- DEHORS ! »

C'est en riant qu'il sortit de la salle de classe et qu'il descendit les marches jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il toqua et entra en tenant dans sa main une feuille de parchemin rose.

La professeure de métamorphose releva les yeux de ses papiers pour regarder Harry qui pinçait les lèvres : « N'êtes-vous pas sensé être en cours, Mr Potter ?

\- Navré, professeur, mais le professeur Ombrage m'envoie vous porter ceci. »

Il lui donna le parchemin et attendit qu'elle ait fini de le lire. Cette dernière poussa un long soupir, puis demanda : « Vous avez insulté le professeur Ombrage ?

\- Ah non, ça c'était Ace. Moi, j'ai juste dit que Voldemort était de retour…

\- … et où est Mr Portgas ? demanda avec appréhension McGonagall.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas… il a sauté par la fenêtre et… c'est tout. »

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, elle lâcha : « Récapitulons. Mr Portgas a brusquement décidé que les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui étaient inutiles et a délibérément quitté la classe de manière grossière et imprudente ?

\- Euh oui ?

\- Quant à vous, vous avez affirmé devant un employé du Ministère que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour de la mort ?

\- Oui, professeur. »

La vieille sorcière le fixa sévèrement puis lâcha d'une voix moins stricte : « Prenez un biscuit, Potter.

\- Que… hein ?

\- Asseyez-vous et prenez un biscuit. »

Stupéfait, Harry s'assit en face d'elle, puis saisit lentement un biscuit au gingembre que lui tendait son professeur. Elle posa ses mains devant elle et déclara : « Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr Potter ?

\- Euh… pardon ? Je vais bien…

\- Avez-vous écouté le discours de votre professeur en début d'année ?

\- Euh oui, professeur…

\- Qu'avez-vous compris ?

\- Euh… que le Ministère cherchait à se mêler des affaires de Poudlard ? Et qu'ils étaient contre le progrès ? »

Elle le jaugea du regard puis sourit : « Au moins, vous écoutez ce que dit Miss Granger. Dans ce cas, vous comprenez bien que ce n'est guère le moment pour essayer de convaincre vos camarades du retour de Voldemort ?

\- … mais…

\- Potter, tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard arrive jusqu'au Ministre.

\- … je comprends…

\- Essayez de ne pas donner de raisons au professeur Ombrage de vous punir, restez calme.

\- Bien professeur.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Prenez un autre biscuit.

\- Euh… sans façon, professeur…

\- Prenez ce biscuit. »

Il le prit et s'en alla rapidement, se demandant brièvement où était passé Ace…

**OOooOO**

Pendant ce temps, Ace marchait tranquillement au bord du lac, son sac nonchalamment jeté sur son épaule, tout comme sa veste, et sa cravate était noué lâchement ; il inspira à fond un grand bol d'air, avant de tourner son regard vers le lac, et plissa les yeux. L'eau avait brièvement ondulé.

Il s'approcha et entendit distinctement un bruit d'éclaboussure. Curieux, il s'approcha de l'eau avant de bondir en arrière en voyant quelque chose se jeter sur lui.

Il resta en retrait avant d'écarquiller les yeux : « Une sirène ? Vous êtes une Sirène ? »

L'être aquatique dont le haut du corps était humanoïde, et le bas semblables à celui d'une sirène pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'une deuxième personne sortait de l'eau. Ace ricana : « Vous faîtes trempette, professeur ?

\- Tiens, Portgas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

\- Je voulais me balader un peu.

\- … dis plutôt que tu sèches les cours. »

Il sourit avant d'hausser un sourcil : « Vous n'êtes même pas mouillée…

\- Sortilège. A ce que je vois tu as fait la connaissance d'un Être de l'eau… »

Elle fit un signe de tête à la créature humanoïde qui repartit dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir tandis qu'Ace demandais : « C'était une sirène ?

\- … pas exactement… c'est bien son nom, mais elle doit être très différente de celles que tu connais.

\- Oh que oui. Que faisiez-vous sous l'eau ?

\- Je nageais, ce doit être le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir quand je ne suis pas à la maison. »

Elle sortit de l'eau puis demanda : « Donc… tu te balades ?

\- Ouais… j'ai fui le crapaud… »

Son professeur ricana : « Ah, je vois… tu as décidé de quitter le cours d'Ombrage ?

\- Ouep, c'était inutile de rester plus longtemps… »

La sorcière le regarda puis s'enquit : « Comment ça va ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sembles être heureux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le cas… »

Il grimaça puis posa une autre question : « Et pourquoi je ne serais pas heureux ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas chez toi. Parce que tu n'es pas avec ceux auquel tu tiens.

\- OK. Vous avez raison. En quoi ça vous regarde ?

\- … je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler… »

Il la regarda avec interrogation. Elle avait une moue incertaine sur le visage, alors qu'elle le fixait. Il soupira : « Vous en avez trop dit, maintenant.

\- Disons que ton nom m'est familier pour une bonne raison.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de familles Portgas dans ce monde ?

\- … bon… suis-moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose. »

Curieux, il emboîta le pas à la jeune femme qui le conduisit jusque dans le château. Il demanda : « Vous faîtes quoi en dehors de votre métier de prof ?

\- Oh, plein de chose…

\- Comme ?

\- M'occuper d'animaux ou voyager, faire des recherches… ce genre de choses. »

Il hocha la tête puis constata qu'ils étaient devant le bureau de la jeune femme. Soit dit en passant, elle ne l'utilisait jamais. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à arriver devant un portrait d'un dauphin sautant par-dessus des vagues, et elle lâcha : « Umi. »

Le tableau disparut et elle déclara : « Entre. »

Il entra dans ce qui semblait être les appartements de la jeune femme et constata que la déco ne ressemblait en rien au reste du château : les murs ressemblaient à un fond marin en mouvement, tandis que les meubles étaient simples mais pratiques.

Elle sortit quelque chose d'un tiroir et le lui tendit : « Je pense que ceci pourrait t'intéresser… »

Il saisit ce qui semblait être une photo, mais une photo sorcière, où trois jeunes filles d'environ quinze et dix-sept ans riaient en souriant et agitaient leur main comme pour faire coucou à la caméra. La première avait de longs cheveux roux et de magnifiques yeux verts en amandes ; la deuxième avait de courts cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus, cela devait être le professeur Lovegood, et la dernière…

Ace sentit ses yeux s'embuer alors qu'il fixait la dernière jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blonds fraises et aux yeux noisette qui souriait, heureuse, avec de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs sur le visage… il lâcha : « M-Maman… »

La jeune professeure le dévisagea brièvement avant d'aller s'adosser à un mur, et il serra la photo entre ses doigts crispés avant de demander faiblement : « Comment… comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi avez-vous une photo de ma mère ?! »

Elle soupira avant de s'expliquer : « Elle était ma meilleure amie, tout comme Lily Evans, qui est la mère d'Harry. J'avais un an de moins qu'elles, mais nous étions comme des sœurs. Rouge disait venir d'Espagne, et pendant six ans je l'ai cru, mais lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard, j'ai surpris ta mère en train de parler de son passé avec Lily… c'est ainsi que j'ai appris l'existence de mondes parallèles. Dont le vôtre, à toi et ta mère.

\- Attendez une minute… ma mère est venu à Poudlard ?! Elle… mais comment ?!

\- Quand elle est morte dans son monde, elle a dit qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à accomplir… je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle est venu ici. »

Clara le fixa avant de soupirer : « J'avais des doutes, mais je me souviendrais toujours des vingt-quatre tâches de rousseur de Portgas D Rouge… »

Elle esquissa un sourire en expliquant brièvement : « C'était mon passe-temps préféré quand j'étais gamine. Agacer ta mère en lui rappelant combien elle avait de tâche de rousseur !

\- … sérieux ?

\- On ne juge pas ! J'étais jeune ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Vous avez quel âge ? On dirait que vous en avez vingt-cinq maximums !

\- Merci du compliment, mais j'ai trente-quatre ans, Portgas. »

Il haussa un sourcil avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil du bureau : « Donc vous avez connus ma mère.

\- Oui.

\- Vous… euh… étiez-vous au courant pour euh…

\- Pour toi ? Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un fils… et quand Lily et moi l'avons su, elle s'est retrouvée avec deux fouineuses sur le dos ! Ah, je me souviens encore de ses soirées où Lily harcelait Rouge pour avoir des informations sur son grand amour, tandis que je dessinais…

\- Elle vous a dit pour mon père ? demanda lentement Ace.

\- Tu veux parler de Roger ? Ouais, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait dis plus à son sujet… à part les bêtises qu'il faisait. »

Ace ferma les yeux puis posa une dernière question : « Pensez-vous que… j'aurais dû naître ? »

Elle écarquilla brièvement les yeux, avant de serrer la mâchoire et de le frapper violemment sur le crâne : « CRETIN !

\- AÏE ! MAIS C'EST QUE CA FAIT SUPER MAL !

\- Non mais ! Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que ta mère t'aurait fait si elle t'avait entendu ! Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ?

\- … »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et déclara : « Personne ne devrait se poser cette question. Que l'on soit bon ou mauvais, nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer en ce monde… de plus… ce n'est pas à toi de prendre le blâme pour ton père, ce sont ses crimes pas les tiens. Ceux qui te diront le contraire sont de parfaits idiots. Et, si je peux être égoïste, je suis contente que tu sois en vie, car j'ai l'impression que tu vas être d'une aide importante pour Harry. »

Ace se mordilla la lèvre avant de lâcher : « Vous l'appelez Harry depuis quand ?

\- … oups. »

Elle sourit maladroitement : « J'imagine que si je te dis que ce n'est rien, tu vas quand même vouloir savoir ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bon. Finalement, je vais te raconter comment ta mère et celle d'Harry m'ont rencontrée… »

**_Flash-back _**

_Octobre 1973, Poudlard._

_Alors qu'il faisait beau dehors, et que tous les élèves s'amusaient dans le parc ou révisaient, une deuxième année était assise sur un rocher, les pieds plongés dans l'eau du lac ; elle était petite, ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés en une longue tresse, ses yeux étaient dans le vide. Elle observait l'étendue d'eau qui s'étalait devant elle lorsque des voix la firent sursauter : « Tiens, une deuxième année ! »_

_Quatre garçons venaient d'arriver et la regardaient, étonnés. Celui qui venait de parler avait des cheveux de jais ébouriffés et des yeux noisette rieurs. Il lui sourit en la saluant : « Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amies ? »_

_La fillette les regarda avant de sourire : « Je cherche des Strangulots !_

\- _… Hé ! Mais je la connais ! C'est la petite-sœur de Xénophilius ! s'exclama un petit gros en la pointant du doigt. »_

_Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda : « Vous êtes qui ?_

\- _Moi, c'est James Potter ! Lui, c'est Peter Pettigrew. »_

_Il se fit interrompre par un grand brun aux yeux gris : « On est obligé de parler à une deuxième année ? Allez, les mecs… on y va…_

\- _Sirius ! protesta un garçon légèrement plus petit, qui avait des cicatrices sur le visage. Tu pourrais être plus poli !_

\- _Pitié Rem' ! Tu n'es pas ma mère ! »_

_La jeune fille fit la moue : « Alors c'est toi, Sirius Black ?_

\- _Ouep ! Tu as entendu parler de moi ? sourit-il taquin._

\- _Oui. _

\- _Et ?_

\- _On dit que tu es un crétin arrogant et qui ne se préoccupe que de lui. »_

_Il rougit avant de siffler : « Retire ça !_

\- _Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis._

\- _Retire ça !_

\- _Sirius, calme-toi ! tenta de le calmer James, Ce n'est qu'une deuxième année… tiens au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?_

\- _Clara Lovegood. »_

_Elle se leva, et marcha joyeusement vers un autre rocher avant de se tourner vers Remus : « Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de méditer, ça te ferait du bien, Lupin. »_

_Elle s'en alla en les laissant perplexe puis alla marcher les pieds dans l'eau, tenant ses chaussures dans une main, et sa sacoche dans l'autre, avant de rire en se baissant. Quand elle se releva, elle tenait une grenouille dans ses mains. Cette dernière sauta sur sa tête et n'en bougea pas alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle allait percuter quelqu'un, elle fit un pas sur le côté quelque peu maladroitement et trébucha avant de s'étaler de tout son long au pied d'une fille aux cheveux blonds ondulés qui s'exclama : « Je suis désolée ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?_

\- _N-non, ça va… désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais… »_

_Elle commença à ramasser ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout autour d'elle et remarqua à peine que l'autre fille s'était agenouillée pour l'y aider. Cette dernière lui sourit en lui tendant un livre de métamorphose : « Je m'appelle Rouge D Portgas ! Je suis en troisième année à Gryffondor ! Tu es Clara Lovegood, non ?_

\- _Euh oui…_

\- _Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

\- _Bien sûr euh… Rouge ?_

\- _Comment tu as fait pour m'esquiver tout à l'heure ?_

\- _Un réflexe… »_

_Rouge haussa un sourcil avant de sourire joyeusement : « Tu sais quoi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! »_

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

_Cela faisait quelques jours depuis que Clara avait rencontré Rouge, et cette troisième année l'intriguait au plus au point. Les autres élèves la traitaient comme une étrangère, ne lui parlant que si cela était nécessaire, et personne ne s'intéressaient à ce qu'elle faisait ou lisait… et pourtant, quoiqu'elle dise, Rouge ne semblait pas surprise, ennuyée mais intéressée et riait souvent en disant qu'elle avait vu des choses bien plus étranges !_

_C'était rafraîchissant de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne la jugeait jamais, se contentant d'être une amie…_

_La deuxième année était encore une fois dans le parc, aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, lorsque la voix de Rouge la fit se retourner : « Clara ! Je te cherchais ! »_

_Une autre fille l'accompagnait, sa longue chevelure rousse flottant derrière elle et ses yeux verts qui semblaient rire. Clara pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit : « Salut, Rouge ! C'est une amie à toi ?_

\- _Enchantée, Clara ! Je suis Lily, Lily Evans ! Rouge m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »_

_Cette dernière toussota avant de demander : « je voulais te présenter mon amie, mais… au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

\- _Je cherchais des animaux, mais il semble qu'ils ne veuillent pas se montrer. »_

_Lily regarda la Forêt puis Clara, et lâcha : « Tu n'y es pas entrée, hein ?_

\- _Non, pas encore, mais j'aimerais bien y faire un tour un de ces jours…_

\- _Quoi ? mais c'est interdit !_

\- _Pas si on est accompagné d'un professeur, n'est-ce pas, Clara ? sourit Rouge._

\- _Oui, le professeur Chourave m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour trouver de nouvelles plantes… »_

Ace sourit moqueusement : « La première fois que vous avez rencontré ma mère, vous aviez une grenouille sur la tête ?

\- C'est ça que tu as retenu, sale gosse ? »

Il rit avant de demander : « Comment était maman ? »

Clara sourit nostalgiquement : « Elle était fantastique… si Lily était la bonne élève, Rouge était vraiment la personne sur qui on pouvait compter, toujours là pour aider les autres… et elle avait un sacré caractère ! Rares étaient ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises… Honnêtement, elle était comme une sœur pour moi.

\- … Attendez une minute ! Si elle est venu ici, ça veut dire qu'elle est encore vivante ici ! »

Il allait continuer quand il remarqua le visage pâle de sa professeure. Cette dernière fixait la photo avec tristesse, et il souffla : « Ma mère… elle est encore vivante ? »

Clara se mordit violemment la lèvre avant de lâcher : « Non… Rouge n'a… Rouge est morte la même année que Lily… »

Des larmes dévalèrent lentement les joues d'Ace qui demanda d'une voix légèrement hachée : « Que… que s'est-il passé ?

\- … Ta mère était la marraine d'Harry, et lorsque James et Lily ont été assassinés, des Mangemorts ont voulu se venger des responsables de la chute de leur Maître. »

Elle serra les poings avant de continuer : « Frank et Alice ont été torturé par Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Quant à Rouge, elle aurait dû récupérer la garde d'Harry, mais… les Mangemorts ont réussi à la trouver… je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait ça… »

Ace remarqua qu'elle avait saisi la photo, contemplant ses souvenirs et écouta avec attention la suite : « Je suis arrivée trop tard… elle était déjà morte lorsque j'ai transplané chez elle pour m'assurer qu'elle était prête à accueillir Harry. »

Elle se leva vivement, et Ace commença : « Professeure…

\- Il est tard. Tu devrais retourner en cours.

\- … »

Il allait reposer la photo sur le bureau mais la voix faible de la jeune femme l'arrêta dans son geste : « Tu peux la garder. J'en ai d'autres.

\- Merci… »

Il sortit du bureau, et referma le tableau derrière lui, restant dans le couloir pendant quelques instants, puis il repartit d'un pas rapide vers sa salle commune, sans se retourner.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Retenue et rendez-vous

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis qu'Ace avait appris le lien entre sa mère et sa professeure et il en avait touché deux mots à Harry ce dernier avait été surpris, jamais son parrain ou Remus ne lui en avait parlé, mais avait eu envie d'en savoir plus sur sa mère. Tout le monde lui parlait de son père, mais rare étaient ceux qui lui parlaient de Lily Potter.

Cependant, leurs cours avec le professeur Thatch Newgate allaient commencer et Ace commenta : « Tu devrais mettre quelque chose de confortable, si tu veux un conseil… »

« Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Du sport. »

Harry frissonna en voyant le sourire sadique de son ami, puis il demanda : « Pourquoi c'est toi qui aides le prof ? »

Ace sourit avant de lâcher : « Comment ça se passent tes retenues avec Ombrage ? »

« Comment se passent les tiennes ? »

Aucun des deux n'attendait de réponses de l'autre et ils quittèrent le dortoir pour aller se rendre en cours à l'extérieur du château.

Ils étaient les premiers arrivés, et Ace sourit : « J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir, Harry… »

« Euh… tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur ?

« Moi ? »

Un éclat de rire fit sursauter le jeune sorcier et le commandant de la quatrième Division de Barbe Blanche se laissa tomber de son perchoir pour déclarer : « Rassure-toi, gamin, je vais être cool avec vous ! »

« Professeur… »

Ace ricana tandis que ce dernier grimaçait : « M'appelle pas comme ça… »

« Tu veux qu'ils t'appellent comment, espèce d'idiot ?

« Bah Thatch, ça suffira ! Où sont les autres ?

« Oh, quelque part… »

Thatch ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ace avant de sourire : « Ah ! Les voilà ! »

Une quinzaine d'élèves arriva et il s'exclama : « Ouah ! Vous êtes nombreux ! Bah, on verra si vous voulez revenir à la fin du cours. »

Thatch posa ses poings contre ses manches et lâcha : « Pour les gars, enlevez vos tee-shirts, quant aux filles, vous me faîtes quatre tour du terrain de Quidditch. »

Après quelques instants d'hésitations, Harry enleva son haut, rapidement suivi par les autres. Thatch haussa un sourcil avant de déclarer : « OK. Il y a du boulot… qui fait régulièrement du sport, ici ? »

Les joueurs de Quidditch levèrent la main et le pirate soupira : « En dehors du Quidditch. »

Personne ne leva la main et il désespéra : « Mais vous êtes des larves, ma parole ! Bon commencez par me faire des étirements, puis quatre tours de terrain et après vous ferez deux séries de trente pompes chacun. ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! »

Ace ricana en voyant les sorciers haleter et transpirer en faisant leurs tours de terrain, ils étaient vraiment nuls !

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans l'herbe et regarda les garçons courir difficilement et demanda à son ami : « Tu en penses quoi ? »

« C'est… ça va être dur mais j'en vois déjà deux ou trois qui ont du potentiel… »

« Comme qui ? »

Thatch pointa du menton Harry qui restait à côté de Neville en commentant : « Déjà, il y a ton ami… il a de bons réflexe. Et le garçon à côté, Neville Londubat… je pense qu'il est sensible. Et puis, Granger pourrait y arriver aussi… »

Ace se doutait déjà qu'Harry avait un certain potentiel et une niaque dont personne ne pouvait mesurer l'étendue il tourna son regard vers le jeune Londubat et se concentra sur lui. L'adolescent n'avait pas beaucoup d'endurance, de cela le pirate en était convaincu, mais il est vrai que Neville avait toujours su ressentir si quelqu'un n'allait pas bien certes, pas comme le ferait un utilisateur de Haki, mais c'était là, enfoui sous sa timidité maladive.  
Le pirate croisa ses doigts derrière sa nuque et sourit : « OK, je viens d'avoir une super idée… »

Thatch tourna la tête vers lui si vite qu'Ace manqua de grimacer, il était sûr que des cervicales avaient du craquer, et s'exclama : « Quoi ? Toi ? Une super idée ? N'y pense même pas… la dernière fois que tu as eu une « super idée », Izou a débarqué dans la salle à manger et a vidé son chargeur de pistolets sur mon pompadour ! Et je n'avais rien fait ! »

« Pour une fois que tu ne faisais rien… »

Le jeune pirate grimaça alors qu'un poing chargé de Haki le frappait sur le crâne : « Mais fais pas ça ! Tu veux que je perde mes neurones ou quoi ? »

« Etant donné que tu as été élevé par Garp, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu les as sûrement déjà perdus. En espérant que tu en avais quand tu es né, bien entendu. »

« HEY ! »

Le plus vieux ricana alors qu'Ace bondissait sur ses pieds, mais ils furent interrompus par la voix haletante d'Harry derrière : « Excusez-moi… m'sieur… on… on a… fini… les tours de terrain… et les… pompes… »

Thatch se retourna en souriant, tapa dans ses mains et s'exclama jovialement : « Excellent ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours ! »

Les élèves exténués se figèrent et brutalement gémir de désespoir sous le regard amusé bien que compatissant d'Ace, eux ne connaîtraient jamais les méthodes d'entraînements de Garp, les petits veinards !

Plus de trois heures plus tard, Harry s'écroulait sur son lit, les jambes flageolantes et les bras ballants il gémit, la tête dans son oreiller : « Je n'en peux pluuuus… ce type est un tortionnaire ! »

Ace éclata de rire : « Tu devrais plutôt remercier Davy Jones que ce soit lui qui t'entraîne, Harry, et non pas mon Jiji ! »

« Il a de moins bon résultat ? demanda Harry en sortant sa tête de l'oreiller. »

« Nan, il est mille fois plus sadique que Thatch. »

Harry replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et grinça des dents : « Tu sais quoi ? On devrait envoyer Voldemort à ton grand-père, ça règlerait tous nos problèmes… »

« Ce n'est pas con comme idée, si seulement c'était possible… j'adorerais voir la tête du Jiji s'il apprend que je suis encore vivant. »

« Il sera sûrement heureux. »

Ace esquissa un sourire amer et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd dans le couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de bondir hors de leur dortoir et de se précipiter vers la source du bruit comme les autres élèves. Grâce à sa taille, Ace put voir Ombrage sourire machiavéliquement en se tenant face aux jumeaux Weasley il fit la grimace, attirant l'attention d'Harry qui se haussa sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ombrage sifflait d'un ton doucereux : « Donc, vous avez jugé qu'il serait amusant de jouer avec des pétards dans ce couloir ? »

Fred se redressa légèrement et répondit provocateur : « Non, nous avons pensé qu'il serait utile de jouer avec, n'est-ce pas Feorge ? »

« Sans nul doute, Gred, car il s'agissait d'une expérience scien-ti-fique ! »

Ombrage siffla de colère face à leurs sourires moqueurs : « Une semaine de retenue chacun ! Et vous serez séparés lors de ces heures de retenue ! »

Ils perdirent légèrement leur aplomb, mais restèrent immobiles alors qu'elle allait partir quand Ace siffla : « Bien joué les mecs ! J'adore vos feux d'artifices ! »

Harry sursauta quand Ombrage cria : « Et deux heures pour vous, Mr Portgas ! Et pour Mr Potter qui ne vous a pas dit qu'il était stupide d'encourager ce genre de comportement. »

Ace serra les dents alors qu'elle souriait méchamment en fixant Harry. Il se décala légèrement devant lui et répondit vertement : « Vous savez, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi mauvaise avec nous… est-ce parce que vous… »

Mais Harry lui pinça les côtes pour le faire taire et ils regardèrent Ombrage s'éloigner goguenarde. Ace se retourna alors vers le plus petit et demanda sèchement : « Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ? Et comment as-tu réussi ?

« Tu allais t'attirer plus d'ennuis. Et comment aurais-je pu ne pas réussir à te pincer ? »

Ace le fixa silencieusement puis soupira : « En tout cas, j'suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans. Tu as suffisamment de retenues comme ça sans que je ne t'en donne plus… »

« Pas de problèmes. On va manger ? »

Les yeux d'Ace s'illuminèrent brusquement et il hocha la tête avec entrain : « Pas besoin de le dire deux fois ! »

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'Ace se réveilla en sursaut il se redressa vivement en position assise et sa tête se tourna vers Harry qui bougeait brutalement dans son sommeil en gémissant douloureusement. Silencieusement, il sortit de son lit et secoua l'épaule de son camarade en murmurant : « Harry. Réveille-toi. »

Mais il recula vivement la tête alors que le jeune homme se redressait brutalement en haletant, ses yeux brillant d'une discrète lueur rougeâtre. Ace manqua de lui broyer les épaules alors qu'il l'empêchait de bouger : « Calme-toi, bordel ! »

Harry secoua la tête, le visage pâle et recouvert de sueur, et haleta bruyamment : « Voldemort… il… l'arme est au Département des Mystères… il la veut… il… »

« Calme-toi, Potter. »

La voix calme d'Ace bien qu'autoritaire calma presque aussitôt Harry qui essayait de s'empêcher d'haleter trop fortement. Le pirate lâcha : « Prends une grande inspiration et expliques moi ce qui vient de se passer. »  
Le jeune sorcier déglutit et inspira fortement non sans trembler légèrement puis souffla un grand coup. Enfin, il commença son explication : « Je crois que je rêvais… enfin non… mais je dormais… »

« Je confirme. Continue. »

« J'ai vu une porte… comme lors de mon audience au Département des Mystères… j'allais ouvrir la porte mais je me suis réveillé avant… Ace, je suis sûr que c'était Voldemort ! Je pouvais ressentir son envie d'entrer ! »

Le pirate restait silencieux, les lèvres pincées, et allait finalement parler quand une lumière s'alluma dans le dortoir et que la voix de Ron siffla : « C'est quoi ce boucan, bordel ? »

« Désolé, Weasley, on t'a réveillé ? Le railla Ace. »

« Ouais. Vous ne pourriez pas dormir comme des gens normaux ? »

Le pirate haussa un sourcil et sourit dangereusement menaçant et le roux éteignit sa lumière pour se tourner de l'autre côté. Harry soupira et allait faire de même quand Ace secoua la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Malgré son envie de se recoucher, le Gryffondor se leva et emboîta le pas au pirate jusqu'à arriver dans la salle commune, heureusement déserte. Ace se tourna vers lui et demanda de but en blanc : « T'est-il déjà arrivé de faire d'autres rêves de ce genre ? Avant cette nuit. »

Harry hocha la tête : « Oui… l'an dernier. Je voyais Voldemort tuer un homme, un Moldu. »

« A quelle fréquence ce rêve est-il revenu ? »

« Hum… une ou deux fois par semaine ? »

« Potter. »

« Presque tous les soirs pendant quelques mois. »

Le pirate fit la grimace et se tourna vers les flammes dans la cheminée. Il grogna : « Dumbledore est au courant ? »

« Oui. Je lui en ai parlé à la fin de l'année dernière. »

Ace serra les poings avant de continuer ses questions : « Tu en as parlé à qui d'autres ? »

« Ron, Hermione, Sirius et toi. »

Finalement, le pirate se laissa tomber dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune et fit signe à Harry de l'imiter avant de déclarer : « Je ne pense pas que cela ne soit que des rêves. Je dirais que tu as… vu des bribes de pensées de Voldemort. Cependant, si tu peux, avec ton niveau d'étudiant, pénétrer dans sa tête, alors je me demande s'il ne pourrait pas faire bien pire dans le cas où il remarquerait cette sorte de lien… une idée de comment il s'est créé ? »

« L'an dernier, je l'ai affronté et nos baguettes ont réagi en formant un fil de lumière. D'après Dumbledore, ce serait le sortilège de _Priori Incantatem_. Nos baguettes sont reliées entre elles à cause de leur noyau… une plume de Fumseck. »

Ace haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête : « Je ne pense pas que cela soit la cause, car tu as commencé à avoir ces rêves bien avant le retour de Face de Craie. Bien. Donc, Dumbledore ne va rien faire. Ca, on peut en être sûr. Maintenant, il faudrait trouver un moyen de découvrir les raisons de ces visions. »

Harry et lui se tournèrent vers le feu et le plus jeune proposa : « Sirius ? »

« Non. Trop risqué. Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue et fait trop confiance à Dumbledore… Pareil pour Lupin sur ce dernier point… »

Ils se plongèrent dans un silence lourd et empli de réflexions. Finalement, Harry se redressa, les yeux brillants : « Pourquoi on ne demanderait au professeur Lovegood ? Ou à Thatch ? »

« Thatch n'en saura pas plus que nous, je pense… mais Lovegood serait une option. Tu sais où est son bureau ? »

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Ouais… j'y suis déjà allé… on n'aura qu'à aller lui parler après la fin du cours de demain. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Trop suspect d'aller voir un prof en pleine nuit. Et Rusard et Ombrage n'attendent que ça. On ferait mieux de se coucher. »

Harry acquiesça puis fixa son regard émeraude sur le feu tourbillonnant dans la cheminée. Quelque chose lui dit que sa vie allait changer… et radicalement.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours du professeur Lovegood, Ace déclara : « Harry, je peux sentir la présence d'Ombrage. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle va assister au cours ? »

« Oui. Ce sera difficile de parler à Lovegood si elle est là… »

Le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts se rembrunit puis lâcha : « Elle ne peut pas assister aux retenues, pas vrai ? »

« Non. Je vois où tu veux en venir. C'est une bonne idée, mais comment faire pour que Lovegood nous en donne une ? »

« Oh je crois que j'ai ma petite idée… »

Ace haussa un sourcil en même temps que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire machiavélique : « Oh Harry, tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard, vraiment… »

Ce dernier fit la moue et haussa les épaules avant de vouloir commencer une nouvelle phrase mais la voix de leur professeure les coupa : « Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons commencer notre cours théorique sur la télékinésie. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que ce terme signifie ? »

Harry sourit en levant la main et le regard clair de la sorcière se rétrécit abruptement alors qu'elle hochait la tête vers lui : « Mr Potter ? »

« En fait, j'ai une autre question, professeure. Est-ce que ce crapaud va nous servir de sujet test ? »

Lovegood le fixa alors qu'Ombrage derrière elle hoquetait, scandalisée. Puis, alors que le crapaud en question allait se mettre à vociférer, la jeune enseignante lâcha d'une voix froide : « Une semaine de retenue, Mr Potter. Et je retire 50 points à Gryffondor pour insulte envers l'une de vos professeurs. Vous viendrez me voir tous les soirs de cette semaine de 18 à 20 heures. »

« C'est absolument honteux ! J'exige que cet insolent enfant soit puni plus sévèrement ! s'exclama Ombrage, Je retire 50 autre points et je demande à ce que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de ces retenues ! »

« Hors de question. Maintenant reprenons le cours… »

Ace se retint de rire à la vue du visage violacé d'Ombrage mais échangea un regard avec Hermione qui leur faisait les gros yeux, ne comprenant pas quelle mouche avait piqué Harry. Le pirate lui fit un sourire qu'il croyait rassurant, mais le regard méfiant de la jeune fille montrait bien qu'il ne savait pas sourire correctement. En même temps… il était un pirate.

Le cours continua mais ni Harry ni Ace n'y prêta beaucoup d'attention, préférant surveiller Ombrage du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière hésitait entre les fixer avec dégoût et satisfaction ou à fusiller du regard leur professeure.  
Finalement, une lointaine cloche sonna, marquant la fin de la séance et les élèves s'en allèrent précipitamment, ne voulant guère se retrouver entre un pirate, un suicidaire, une prof énervée et un crapaud sadique.

Ledit crapaud se redressa et lança à la jeune femme qui fixaient ses élèves avec incertitude : « Quelles mesures comptez-vous prendre pour punir ces deux délinquants ? »  
Lentement, l'interpellée se retourna en souriant : « Cela ne vous concerne point, Dolorès. Mais je vous assure qu'ils seront fortement réprimandés. Maintenant… il me semble que vous avez cours, non ? »

Ombrage pinça les lèvres et allait probablement protester si un frisson glacé n'avait pas glissé le long de sa colonne vertébrale elle décida finalement de se dandiner jusqu'à sa classe, pouvant sentir le regard froid de sa collègue, ou était-ce de l'étranger aux cheveux noirs ? , la suivre.

Ce dernier détourna son regard du dos du crapaud et le posa sur sa professeure. Cette dernière soupira : « Bon. Qu'est-ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit pour que vous la poussiez ainsi à bout durant mon cours ? »

« Professeure, nous avions besoin de vous parler de quelque chose de vraiment important mais vu qu'elle était là… commença Harry, sa voix se réduisant à un chuchotement sous le regard sévère de la femme. »

« Mais vu qu'elle était là, il nous aurait été impossible de vous parler sans qu'elle ne s'en mêle. On a donc pensé qu'être collé nous permettrait de vous parler. »

Lovegood les fixait toujours, impassible. Ace fit un grand sourire innocent. Elle lâcha : « Vous êtes désespérants tous les deux. Bon. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard puis Ace déclara : « Potter rêve de Voldy…. »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'Harry s'étouffait avec sa salive : « QUOI ? Mais ça va pas la tête de dire ça ? Professeure, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! »

« Potter. Taisez-vous. »

Ses épaules tremblaient. Elle se mordait les lèvres.  
Soudain, elle éclata de rire, ne pouvant retenir son hilarité un instant de plus. Haletante, elle réussit à demander : « Rassurez-moi… ce n'est pas CE genre de rêve ? »  
Harry rougit d'un coup en criant : « NON ! »  
Ace pouffa avant de reformuler : « Je reformule. Harry fait des rêves concernant les actions de Voldemort. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Lovegood se redressait, son visage ayant perdu toute trace de rire : « Comment ça ? Il fait des rêves ou il a des visions ? »

« Ce serait plus comme des visions, professeure. Quand j'ai essayé de le réveiller, Harry ressemblait à un paquet de nerfs qu'on aurait chargé d'électricité statique. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et continua : « J'ai… j'ai ces rêves régulièrement… et… »

« Et ? »

« J'ai parfois l'impression de ressentir des émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes. »

Le visage de Lovegood se ferma un bref instant avant qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette magique Ace se déplaça subrepticement devant Harry qui posa sa main sur sa baguette. Elle les fixa avant de sourire : « Je veux seulement vérifier quelque chose, Potter. Portgas, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. »

« Navré. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance. »

Elle recula, comme si on l'avait giflé. Puis, elle soupira : « C'est compréhensible. Très bien. Mais j'aurais une question à vous poser : voyez-vous Voldemort ou avez-vous l'impression de voir à travers ses yeux ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant : « Depuis cette année, j'ai l'impression de voir à travers lui… mais avant ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi ? »

Ace, qui commençait à être inquiet de la pâleur de leur professeure, demanda : « Professeure ? Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce dont il s'agit ? »

Elle soupira : « Harry. Je vais avoir besoin que tu me fasses confiance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le seul moyen de vérifier ma théorie est de plonger dans ton esprit. Et ce ne sera pas exactement des plus agréables. »

« Et il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Ace qui hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression que Lovegood ferait tout pour protéger le jeune sorcier. En tant que commandant et ex-capitaine, il respectait cette attitude.

La sorcière leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la cicatrice d'Harry en murmurant : « _Legilimens_. »  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Lovegood ne recule brutalement, manquant de trébucher. Elle tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Mais cela ne dura pas. Sifflant, elle demanda : « Dumbledore est au courant ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se mit à vociférer dans des dizaines de langues différentes, des insultes à faire pâlir les marins les plus vulgaires alors qu'elle traitait le directeur de l'école de tous les noms, et les plus injurieux possibles.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'injures, de sorts de destruction lancés sur des rochers, elle sembla se calmer. Elle inspira un grand coup et déclara : « Potter. Portgas. Ce soir, vous viendrez dans mon bureau avec la cape d'invisibilité ainsi que vos baguettes magiques. 18 heures tapantes. Est-ce clair ? »

« Comme du cristal. »

Elle lâcha : « Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller. Et faîtes-vous discret. Si on vous demande, vous êtes en retenue. »

Lovegood s'éloigna d'un pas vif : elle brûlait d'envie de tuer ce fichu barbu à la noix ! De l'étriper ! De l'éviscérer ! De le trucider ! Oh rien que pour pouvoir le tuer plusieurs fois, elle serait prête à en faire un Inferi ! Elle prit de grandes inspirations alors qu'elle marchait le long du lac, la mâchoire serrée.  
Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la personne juste devant elle et la percuta de plein fouet, tombant en arrière avec un cri de surprise une main saisit son avant-bras et l'empêcha de rencontrer le sol. La jeune femme leva les yeux et soupira : « Oh non… pas vous… »

« Un simple merci ferait l'affaire, ma chère dame ! »

« Ne commencez pas, Newgate ! »

Le pirate qui souriait fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de constater : « Il s'est passé quelque chose. »  
Le regard assassin de la femme le lui confirma. Il lâcha son bras et regarda au loin : « Mes frères m'ont souvent dit que j'étais une pipelette insupportable, vous savez, mais j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un bon auditeur. »

Elle le fixa un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire : « Vos frères ont sans doute raison. »

Il rit un instant avant de demander : « Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Vous me racontez ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça concerne Potter et Ace. »

Elle se crispa et le visage du pirate devint légèrement sombre : « Je vous conseille de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Lovegood. Ace est mon petit-frère. Alors ? »

Surprise par le changement de caractère de l'homme en face d'elle, cette dernière resta silencieuse avant d'hocher la tête : « Je vous paye un Whisky Pur-Feu ? »

« C'est si grave que ça ? »

« … »

« Je vois. Et moi qui voulais avoir un rendez-vous avec vous, je suis gâté. »

« La ferme et venez, Newgate. »

Il éclata de rire avant d'emboîter le pas à la femme qui ne pouvait les légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Le pirate pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de flirter avec des hommes. Ou des femmes. Attendez. Et si les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas ? Il ne put fermer sa bouche à temps : « Est-ce que vous vous intéressez aux femmes plutôt qu'aux hommes ? »

« … mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Euh… »

« Non. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes d'un point de vue sexuel. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« …Newgate ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je veux vraiment vous frapper là où ça fait mal. Peut-être que vous cesserez de vous mêler de ma vie privée ? »

Il grimaça et changea subtilement (ou pas) de sujet : « Alors, on va où ? »

« Aux Trois-Balais. Plus il y a de monde, moins on nous prêtera attention. »

« Chouette ! Un rencard avec une jolie femme dans un bar ! »

« La ferme, Newgate ! »

« J'aime bien les fermes, on y trouve souvent du lait d'excellente qualité ! »

Il esquiva le sort jeté par la sorcière en riant aux éclats mais ne put arrêter le coup qui lui piqua les côtes. Il siffla : « Mais ça fait mal ! »

« Ne faîtes pas la chochotte, Newgate. Vous en avez vu de pires, non ? »

« Oui mais quand même… ronchonna-t-il en se massant le côté, Ca fait bigrement mal. »

Elle sourit, légèrement plus détendue et Thatch se félicita de ce progrès. Même s'il ne cachait pas sa tactique de séduction, il savait quand il était sérieux et quand il voulait juste plaisanter. Elle était une boule de nerfs sanglante et il ne voulait vraiment pas se balader dans les rues avec une grenade dégoupillée. Histoire de survivre un peu plus longtemps.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux Trois-Balais et Lovegood lança à la barmaid : « Rosmerta, deux verres de Pur-Feu, s'il te plaît ! »

« Ca arrive tout de suite ! »

Ils s'installèrent à une table et attendirent leurs verres en silence. Une serveuse les déposa devant eux avant de filer, non sans sourire au pirate qui n'avait pas son pompadour, pour une fois. Il trempa ses lèvres dans son verre avant de fixer la femme en face de lui qui soupira : « Potter a besoin de quitter l'école pendant quelques heures ce soir. Et Ace tient à l'accompagner partout. »

« Ils vont où ? »

« Je les emmène à Londres par Portoloin clandestin. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Ministère ou Dumbledore le sache. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je ne leur fais pas confiance. »

« Guère étonnant. Pourquoi Londres ? »

« Potter doit être examiné par des amis à moi… en ce qui concerne sa cicatrice. «

« Je vois. Et vous me le dîtes parce que ? »

« Vous avez demandé. »

« Et ? »

« Et parce qu'Ace vous fait confiance. Il a un bon instinct. »

Thatch sourit en avalant d'un trait sa boisson : « Si j'ai bien compris, la cicatrice de Potter est plus qu'une cicatrice et vous devez le soustraire à l'autorité de Dumbledore et du Ministère le plus vite possible ? »

La sorcière lui sourit en buvant à son tour sa boisson. Le pirate se pencha en arrière, se balançant sur sa chaise et demanda : « Si je demandais à venir, risquerais-je de me faire jeter ? »  
Lovegood leva les yeux vers lui et soupira : « En soi, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous veniez, mais ce ne serait guère judicieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je commence par la raison stratégique ou logique ? »

« Euh… »

« Bien. Tout d'abord, on aura besoin qu'un des professeurs de l'école nous couvre le temps de faire cet aller et retour. »

« Et pourquoi moi ? »

« J'en arrive à la deuxième raison. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de la sorcière qui continua : « J'ai de bonnes relations avec les gobelins, donc il n'est pas question de laisser un autre pirate entrer dans une banque. »

« Ah. »

Il éclata de rire en se redressant : « Vous n'avez pas tort, je suis un pirate des pieds à la tête ! »

« Alors ? »

« Soit. Mais je ne pourrais les garder occupés que pendant une courte durée. Une heure maximum. »

« J'espère que ça suffira. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Gringotts et révélations

**Chapitre 6**

Les cloches de Poudlard sonnèrent six coups. Les cours venaient de se terminer.  
Ace et Harry se regardèrent brièvement, c'était l'heure. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient du bureau de leur professeure, Ace grinça des dents. Son ami le fixa en demandant discrètement : « Quoi ? »

« Ce crapaud nous suit. »

« Bon sang… il faut s'en débarrasser… »

Ils s'interrompirent alors que la porte devant eux s'ouvrait. Lovegood les fixait sévèrement. Ace sourit : « Bonsoir professeure, quelle belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne les regardait cependant plus, fixant l'odieuse femme qui s'approchait d'eux, un sourire suffisant plaqué sur son visage laid. Cette immonde chose rose lança : « Ma chère amie, j'aimerais vous parler. »

« Mais bien sûr, professeur Ombrage. Entrez. »

Ils s'écartèrent tous les trois pour laisser passer la femme replète. Ace jeta un regard méfiant à la femme qui leur fit signe d'entrer et de se taire. Pourquoi laisser Ombrage entrer et les empêcher de parler librement ?  
Mais une fois la porte fermée, Lovegood parla d'une voix froide : « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Moi ? Je veux simplement assister à cette retenue, voyons. »

« Ah. Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? »

« Je retirerai votre poste du programme. »

Dans un geste flou et rapide, la plus jeune des deux leva sa baguette et le regard de l'autre devint vide. Harry se recula brusquement, sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur Lovegood qui soupira : « Et voilà… je savais bien que cette idiote nous poserait problème… »

« Vous avez utilisé un sortilège impardonnable ! »

« C'est exact, le sortilège de l'Imperium. Ca vous pose un problème, Potter ? »

Harry s'écria brusquement : « Bien sûr que oui ! C'est illégal ! »

« Seulement en Angleterre. Et je ne suis pas seulement anglaise, j'ai la nationalité française. Résultat, je ne dépends pas de votre système judiciaire. Bien, pouvez-vous vous taire deux minutes ? »

Harry se tut sous le regard ferme d'Ace et se concentra sur la sorcière qui s'approcha d'Ombrage : « Tu es venue assister à la retenue mais tu as été satisfaite de la sanction infligée et tu es repartie après avoir reconduit ces deux élèves dans leur dortoir et retiré vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor. Si le professeur Dumbledore te pose des questions sur l'un de nous trois, tu devras répondre que ce n'est pas de son ressort. Alors ? »

« Oui, je le ferais… répondit Ombrage d'une voix atone. »

Un léger sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres et elle leva le sort, regardant Ombrage s'éloigner. Puis, elle déclara : « Une chose à savoir messieurs. Je me fiche de comment sont classés les sorts. Magie noire ou blanche, ça reste de la magie. Bien, allons-y. »

Elle saisit sa cape sombre aux reflets irisés et demanda : « Avez-vous pris la cape d'invisibilité de James ?

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous devrez rester caché jusqu'à ce que je vous dise le contraire. Maintenant, attrapez ceci. »

Elle leur montra un petit livre. Harry demanda : « Est-ce… un Portoloin ? »

« Oui. Allez, il ne reste que cinq secondes. »

Ils posèrent leur main dessus et quelques instants plus tard, ils sentirent comme un crochet qui tirait leur nombril et le monde se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite.

Harry manqua de tomber à genoux quand ils atterrirent sur les pavés de Londres alors qu'Ace baillait, ce petit voyage n'étant rien à côté de la Grand Line. Lovegood ne les regarda pas alors qu'ils se glissaient sous la cape et se mit à avancer.

Harry chuchota : « Tu crois qu'on va où ? »

« A Gringotts probablement. Elle a dit à Thatch qu'elle avait de bonnes relations avec les gobelins… »

« Comment pourraient-ils nous aider ? »

« Silence ! Siffla la femme devant eux, Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle grimpa les marches rapidement et entra sans hésiter dans la banque silencieuse. Quelques gobelins relevèrent la tête alors que la sorcière encapuchonnée passait devant eux et leurs comptoirs. Il était rare d'avoir des visiteurs à une heure aussi tardive.  
Une fois arrivée devant le bureau principal où un vieux gobelin lisait des documents, elle retira sa capuche et sortit sa baguette qu'elle posa sur le comptoir devant elle, attirant l'attention de presque toute la banque.

Lovegood inclina la tête et commença à parler dans une langue inconnue : _« Bonsoir, Maître Gobelin. Serait-il possible d'avoir une audience avec Maître Bogrod ?_

_« Qui le demande ?_ répliqua le gobelin surpris. »

_« Dîtes-lui seulement que la Baintighearna an Locha_ est _là pour une faveur et une dette._ »

Ace et Harry se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas le gobelbabil, la langue des gobelins. Pendant ce temps, le gobelin s'était levé rapidement et avait disparu dans les tréfonds de la banque. Clara avait le visage impassible mais les deux adolescents parvenaient encore à sentir son impatience. Cela fit sourire les deux Gryffondors : même les adultes n'aimaient pas attendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, le gobelin revint et s'inclina devant la sorcière : « Suivez-moi. Maître Bogrod va vous recevoir.

« Merci. »

Le gobelin se mit à trottiner rapidement, suivi des trois sorciers, jusqu'à un bureau où les attendait un autre gobelin. Ce dernier avait les yeux sombres mais alertes alors qu'il inclinait légèrement la tête : « Mlle Lovegood. Cela faisait longtemps depuis votre dernière visite.

« En effet, Maître Bogrod. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. »

« J'imagine que vous souhaitez que notre conversation soit secrète ? »

« Oui. C'est impératif. »

« Dans ce cas je vais verrouiller le bureau dès que vos amis se seront montrés. »

Elle sourit en déclarant : « Vous pouvez enlever la cape. »

Ace et Harry semblèrent apparaître de nulle part et Bogrod ricana : « Comme c'est étrange… une cape d'invisibilité de ce niveau… »

« Maître Bogrod, je vous présente Harry James Potter, héritier de sa famille ainsi que Portgas D. Ace, fils de Portgas D. Rouge. »

Le gobelin haussa un sourcil et resta silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'un lent sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres gercées. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et déclara : « Ainsi, j'ai un futur Lord, un pirate et la descendante de Viviane dans mon bureau en même temps. Est-ce l'apocalypse ? »

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive : « Professeure ! Vous êtes une descendante de Viviane ?! »

« D'après mon arbre généalogique, oui. Et non, ce n'est pas l'apocalypse. Je suis ici pour vous demander votre aide. »

« Notre aide ? Répéta le gobelin, De quel aide auriez-vous besoin ? »

« Détection d'horcruxes. »

Le gobelin se recula vivement en sifflant, tel un chat en colère : « _Excusez-moi ? »  
_Clara soupira : « J'ai des raisons de penser qu'un horcruxe a été créé. Voire plusieurs. »  
Bogrod retroussa ses lèvres en un rictus menaçant : « Qui ? Quel sorcier a osé créer une telle immondice ? »

« Tom Jedusor. »  
Le gobelin siffla en demandant : « Vous voulez le détruire ? L'Horcruxe ? »

« Oui. Mais il y a justement un petit problème… »  
Mais Ace leur coupa la parole, intrigué : « Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe ? »

« C'est ainsi qu'on appelle le fait d'enfermer une partie de son âme dans un objet ou un être vivant. C'est de la magie très puissante et vraiment néfaste. Ce sort est interdit dans le monde entier. »

Harry intervint : « Mais professeure… si la magie noire et la magie blanche ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises… »

« C'est différent dans ce cas là, Potter. Il n'y a rien de malsain à sacrifier une goute de sang. En revanche, pour créer un horcruxe… »

Lovegood pâlit légèrement et Bogrod continua : « La création d'un horcruxe nécessite le sacrifice d'une âme. Un meurtre. Ainsi, votre âme se divise et vous permet de survivre à la destruction de votre corps. C'est le pire acte de magie créé par les sorciers. »  
Ace hocha la tête, comprenant où ils voulaient en venir : « Donc c'est pour ça que Voldemort est encore vivant. »

« Oui. Et malheureusement, il a du en créer plusieurs. »

Lovegood se tut avant de soupirer : « Harry, tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas naturellement Fourchelangue. Ta connexion avec lui n'est pas un hasard. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, professeure ? demanda le concerné. »

« Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train d'insinuer que… »

Le gobelin ne put finir sa phrase alors que la femme hochait la tête. Il lâcha : « Je vois. Suivez-moi. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau, suivant le gobelin qui marchait rapidement vers une sorte d'escalier en colimaçon plongeant dans les entrailles de la banque. Clara déclara : « Dumbledore le savait. »

« Vraiment ? S'étonna le gobelin, Et il n'a rien fait ? »

« Non. Rien. »

« Cet homme n'est guère apprécié par mon peuple mais maintenant que cette information nous parvient, il est _persona non grata_. Nous allons vous aider. »

« Merci, Maître Bogrod. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. »

« Mais vous vous doutez que ce ne sera pas gratuit ? »

« Je sais. »

Ils se turent alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un wagon. Elle monta dedans, tout comme le gobelin et fit signe aux Gryffondors de faire de même. Harry gémit : « Je le sens mal… la dernière fois j'ai été malade… »

« Mais non, Potter, tout ira bien. Allez. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. »

« Où allons-nous ? demanda Ace. »

« Dans les tréfonds de Gringotts. »

A peine eurent-ils bouclés leurs ceintures que le wagon partit à toute vitesse Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, appréciant l'adrénaline, au contraire de Harry qui verdissait à vue d'œil. Ce dernier était persuadé que sa professeure souriait alors qu'elle jouait avec sa sacoche, le fixant amusée. Cependant, son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux…  
Le wagon se stoppa brusquement et le gobelin siffla : « Tout ce que vous verrez ici devra rester secret à moins que la situation ne se prête aux révélations, est-ce clair, sorciers ? »

« Oui. Et je me porte garante pour mes élèves. »

« Mr Potter, je vais vous demander de retirer vos lunettes pour des mesures de sécurité. Nous ne voudrions pas les casser. »

Harry s'exécuta avant de demander : « Je n'ai pas tout compris… »

« Lovegood pense que tu es un horcruxe. »  
La voix d'Ace cingla l'air alors que tous se taisaient. Harry déglutit difficilement : « Pardon ? »

« Ace a raison. J'ai des raisons de croire que Voldemort a fait de toi un horcruxe cette nuit-là. Je suis désolée, Harry, mais à moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver plongé dans les pensées de ce psychopathe et vice-versa, il faut exorciser cette chose. »

Le jeune homme les fixait avec un mélange de peur et d'incertitude il finit par se racler la gorge, incertain de la marche à suivre. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Non seulement il était l'hôte d'un morceau de l'âme d'un fou génocidaire mais en plus, Dumbledore devait le savoir et n'avait rien fait. Il avait fallu un pirate et une professeure peu orthodoxe pour qu'il l'apprenne… Quelle vie de merde.  
Enfin, il demanda : « Et comment fait-on pour retirer ce truc ? »

« C'est une procédure peu agréable mais rapide, Mr Potter. Nous autres gobelins, nous sommes habitués à traiter avec la magie noire afin de garantir la sécurité de nos voûtes. »

« Et plus exactement, je dois faire quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Je vais vous conduire à l'autel de purification et au bout de cinq minutes, vous serez débarrassé de… cette chose. Acceptez-vous ? »

Harry déglutit en lançant un regard à Ace. Ce dernier était impassible bien que ses yeux ne fussent pas aussi neutres que les traits de son visage. Le jeune sorcier demanda : « Quand vous dîtes « peu agréable »… vous voulez dire aussi douloureux qu'une brûlure ou qu'une morsure de Basilic ? »

Bogrod fronça ses fins sourcils en répondant : « D'après nos sources, ce serait plus comme si des milliers d'aiguilles vous transperçaient brièvement l'âme. »

« Harry, comment saurais-tu ce que fait la morsure d'un Basilic ? S'inquiéta brusquement Lovegood, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Eh bien, en deuxième année, un Basilic m'a mordu… »

Elle siffla : « Un Basilic à Poudlard ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

« Non. Dumbledore a déclaré que c'était l'œuvre d'un mage noir. Certes, personne n'y a cru mais un Basilic… »

Ace renifla, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres : « La chèvre cache beaucoup de choses on dirait… »

« Plus qu'on ne le pense, à mon avis. »

Bogrod les interrompit : « Pourrions-nous envisager de commencer le rituel ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez pressés… »

Se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient qu'une heure, Lovegood releva sa manche et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre : « Il nous reste une petite quinzaine de minutes… tu en es sûr, Harry ? Rien ne te force à le faire maintenant. »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir retourner au château et dormir en sachant que j'ai cette chose dans ma tête ! Je vais le faire. »

Un triste sourire étira les lèvres de la femme qui demanda : « J'imagine que tout le monde t'a dit que tu ressemblais à James et que tu avais les yeux de Lily… mais tu ressembles bien plus à ta mère qu'à James. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui. Mais on en parlera une autre fois, si tu veux bien. Le temps nous est compté. »

Bogrod hocha la tête et agita sa main devant lui en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible… et un scintillement fugace attira les yeux des sorciers sur la paroi rocheuse sur leur droite. Une porte se dessina lentement dans la pierre sombre et Ace demanda : « Est-ce une illusion ou… ? »

« Non. La porte va et vient dans la banque en fonction de nos besoins. »

Le gobelin fait apparaître dans sa main un petit poignard et d'un geste sec, il fit une petite entaille sur sa paume qu'il posa sur la porte. Sans bruit, cette dernière s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent plus ou moins hésitants.  
La salle ressemblait davantage à une grotte un petit bassin rempli d'eau se trouvait au fond et émergeant de l'eau se dressait un autel de cristal recouvert de runes. Lovegood souffla : « Ce sont des runes plus vieilles que Merlin… »

« Bien plus vieilles. Elles datent de l'Antiquité. Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien enlever votre chemise et votre pantalon… »

Harry s'exécuta avec hésitation avant de frissonner : « Il fait un froid de canard ! »

« Sans blague, Harry, t'es presque à poil et on est dans une grotte ! Se moqua Ace, Allez chochotte ! »

Bogrod pointa l'autel du doigt : « Allez vous allonger dessus, et détendez-vous. Nous pourrons commencer la cérémonie. »  
Le sorcier obéit à contrecœur, la pierre glaciale contre sa peau le faisant légèrement trembler de froid tandis qu'Ace ne semblait aucunement dérangé par la grotte sombre et bien en-dessous des températures auxquelles ils étaient habitués.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration alors que la voix du gobelin résonnait sur les parois rocheuses : « Videz votre esprit des pensées inutiles et concentrez-vous sur votre cicatrice. Imaginez une cage à l'intérieur de votre esprit puis ne faîtes plus rien. »

Il déglutit, peu convaincu à l'idée de vider son esprit. Il avait des centaines de questions, d'interrogations et de commentaires qui lui passaient par la tête. Autant dire qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

« Ca ne marche pas. Mr Potter, concentrez-vous. »

« Puis-je, Maître Bogrod ? »

« Si vous avez une idée pour l'aider. »

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, puis une main se posa sur son front et il entendit la voix de Lovegood : « Vous allez vous concentrez sur votre front et imaginez une fumée noire sortir de votre cicatrice. Ca va faire mal, mais vous y arriverez. L'autel renforcera votre magie en affaiblissant celle de l'horcruxe en vous. »

Cette idée était plus simple à imaginer.

Il se concentra et plissa ses paupières tandis qu'un frisson désagréable remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il gémit d'inconfort quand sa tête semblait se resserrer de l'intérieur.

La douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter, et il finit par crier quand une voix sifflante et râpeuse cria dans son esprit de rage. La voix était familière mais imparfaite : comme s'il manquait quelque chose pour la rendre humaine. Il comprit finalement pourquoi. Elle parlait en Fourchelangue.  
Il se tordit de douleur alors qu'il se sentait brûler, et il jurerait que son front se déchirait au niveau de sa cicatrice alors qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de son visage. Il ne sentait même plus la main de sa professeure sur son front.

Au bout de longues minutes, tous virent une sorte de fumée noire jaillirent du front de l'adolescent qui transpirait abondamment, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et le cri inhumain qui semblait provenir de cette fumée les glaça d'effroi. Haine. Colère. Rage. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, la fuma se contorsionna sur elle-même avant que le gobelin ne l'enferme dans une fiole dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper.  
Harry haletait, la douleur pulsant dans sa tête et le reste de son corps tremblant encore, se sentant comme si on avait enlevé un poids de son âme.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et gémit : « Bordel, plus jamais. »

« Aucune chance de recommencer ça, Potter, tu en as de la chance ! Ricana Ace en l'aidant à descendre de la table, Pas trop secoué ? »

« Je vais bien… et l'horcruxe ? »

Lovegood fixait la fiole que lui tendait le gobelin, incertaine : « Si je le détruis, je ne pourrai pas poursuivre Dumbledore pour mise en danger de mineur ou pour inaptitude à conserver ta garde. »

« Ma garde ? Mais ce sont les Dursley mes tuteurs légaux. »

« Mais ton tuteur magique est Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry la fixa avant de demander : « Les souvenirs… vous pourriez détruire l'horcruxe maintenant et montrer vos souvenirs au Ministère ! »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de la femme qui répondit : « Le Ministère de la Magie anglais refuse de considérer les souvenirs comme des preuves lors d'une affaire juridique. Les Etats-Unis, l'Europe de l'Est et les grandes nations de la Magie le font cependant. Mais laisser ce horcruxe intact serait bien trop risqué. L'affaire fuiterait et il pourrait même être récupéré par Voldemort. »

Ace soupira : « Je sais désormais que jouer du bon côté de la loi n'est vraiment pas pour moi… »

Harry serra les dents et lâcha : « Alors détruisez-le. Dumbledore attendra. »

Lovegood acquiesça et pointa sa baguette sur la fiole en prononçant : « _Fiendfyre_. »

Un dragon de flamme jaillit de sa baguette et se précipita sur l'horcruxe, le brûlant sans pitié et avec une férocité effrayante.

Ace observait attentivement le feu vivant tandis qu'Harry frissonnait : « Quel est ce sort ? »

Ce fut le gobelin qui répondit : « Le sortilège du Feudeymon. Seuls les experts de magie noire peuvent les contrôler parfaitement. Et c'est l'un des seuls moyens de détruire un horcruxe autre que le venin de Basilic et le sortilège de Mort. Je suis étonné qu'elle ait un tel niveau en magie noire. »

Le feu s'éteignit alors et en se retournant, elle déclara : « J'ai passé deux ans en Russie il y a quelques années. La magie noire y est très utilisée bien que ce ne soit pas aussi répugnant que les horcruxes. Ou les Inferis. »

Ace demanda : « Je pourrais apprendre à faire ça ? »

« Tu es le feu, Ace, tu le fais déjà inconsciemment. Bien que tu puisses encore augmenter ta puissance. Il faut rentrer. Il ne reste que cinq minutes. »

Ils quittèrent la grotte d'un pas rapides et remontèrent dans le wagon. Lovegood déclara : « Dumbledore doit soupçonner quelque chose. Il essaie de forcer l'entrée de mes appartements. »

« Que faisons-nous ? »

« Rien. Laissons-le faire un faux pas. »

A peine le wagon eut-il cessé ses prouesses acrobatiques qu'ils en sortaient et marchaient à grands pas vers la sortie de la banque, les garçons sous la cape d'invisibilité, après avoir salué les gobelins. Une fois dehors, elle posa sa main sur leurs épaules et ils disparurent de l'Allée de Traverse.


End file.
